


May I?

by LadyFogg



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 84,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: Ensign Faith Diaz struggles to hide her mental illness from her fellow shipmates aboard the Enterprise until an intrigued Data goes out of his way to try to understand her behavior. At his insistence, Faith tries to figure out what she's truly passionate about and eventually seeks the professional help she needs.
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 310
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

It may seem that everyday something happens aboard the Enterprise. It was almost like every week it was an invasion, a messy political shift, a weird time distortion loop, hostile negotiations...the list went on and on. However, in reality, there was a lot of time when nothing happened. When the ship glided through space effortlessly and the crew fell into a steady routine. Occasionally, they stopped at a planet to gather samples or map it. But other than that, all was quiet. 

It was on one of those routine days that Data found himself in Engineering, helping Geordi with several recalibrations. They were minor modifications the two had wanted to implement for some time yet had not been able to.

All had gone according to plan and they were in the process of completing their work when Geordi stood up straight, a triumphant smile on his face.

"All set," he declared. "The conductors are functioning five-percent higher than normal. We should run a level one diagnostic just to be sure but there shouldn't be any issues."

"I agree. Readings are well within standard parameters," Data concluded, fingers dancing across the console. 

"I asked Diaz to do a manual sweep just to be sure," Geordi said. "I haven't heard from her yet but it doesn't seem like anything is out of place." He tapped his communicator. "La Forge to Ensign Diaz, what's the status of your sweep?"

Geordi waited for a response but one did not come. He tapped his communicator again. "Ensign Diaz, report!"

Nothing.

Data had only known Ensign Diaz in passing but he recalled Geordi's increasing frustration with the new crew member. She did not seem to have the same level of skills as some of her fellow engineers and her behavior had been less than exemplary.

"Where is she?" Geordi muttered. "Computer, locate Ensign Diaz."

" _ Ensign Diaz is located in Jefferies Tube 42B." _

"Now what the hell is she doing in there?" Geordi said with exasperation. "And why isn't she answering?"

Data cocked his head as he ran through all possible scenarios. "I have calculated two hundred and thirty possible reasons for Ensign Diaz's behavior. One, she found a structural issue that she decided to correct. Two, one of the conductors may be showing signs of stress the computer cannot detect. Three—"

"Thanks, Data. I get it," Geordi cut him off. "Well, whatever the reason, I'm going to find out what's going on."

He had barely taken a step away from the console when his own communicator beeped. "Riker to La Forge, meet me in Transporter Room One. Prepare to beam to the planet's surface."

Geordi sighed but responded, "Aye, Commander. On my way."

Data saw Geordi glance in the direction Ensign Diaz had gone. "I am not required on the Bridge until oh-eight hundred hours. I can locate Ensign Diaz for you," he offered.

Geordi looked relieved and gave his best friend a smile. "That'd be great, thanks, Data. I'll be back as soon as I can." He gave him a pat on the back as he walked by. 

Data finished his work a second later before heading to the tubes. He found one of them already open and climbed inside. 

He did not see any signs of the ensign so he proceeded forward. 

"Ensign Diaz?" he called, his voice echoing off the metallic walks around him. 

He came across her communicator a short distance away, sitting at the bottom of a ladder. Frowning, Data picked it up and examined it. It did not look damaged and a quick diagnostic revealed it was in working order. He continued his search.

When he climbed the ladder, he was met with the sight of Ensign Diaz, deeply engrossed in one of the panels on the wall.

"Ensign Diaz?" he asked.

She spun around in surprise. Once she realized who spoke, she tried to straighten up, though it was difficult in such a tight space. 

"Commander Data! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Data held up her communicator. "I found this in the shaft behind us. I believe it is yours."

Diaz touched the spot on her uniform where it should have been as if she had not known it was missing.

"Thank you. It must have slipped off when I was climbing." She took it from him, pinning it back in place.

"Why are you in the tubes? Commander La Forge asked me to find you. He said you were told to do a manual sweep."

"I was a-and I did," Diaz stuttered, tucking a loose strand of dark hair back into her braid. "While I was doing so, I noticed one of the panels was out of alignment. Physically. I-I tried to correct it. It wouldn't budge so I decided to try to get it from the other side."

"I see." Data moved forward to check her work. Sure enough, he could see where the unit was off-center. "Most curious. That should not be possible."

"That's what I thought. But I can't seem to get it back into place." 

Data knew what was going to happen before it did. Yet even with his quick reflexes, he was not able to prevent the accident. 

Diaz did not have a proper grip on the part when she tugged on it. She had been perspiring and as a result, her hands slipped. The momentum sent her forward, where she smashed her head on the metal edge of the unit.

She screamed in pain, hand pressed to the spot as Data pulled her away. "Son of a bitch!" she exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Data asked.

"Aside from seeing stars, I think so. Let's just fix the stupid thing and get out of here."

"I will handle it." Data carefully released Diaz, letting her rest against the tube wall while he took her place. Within seconds he fixed the situation, securing the unit into its proper position before determining it was in perfect working condition.

"My readings indicate everything is in working order," he said as he moved his tricorder over the unit. "Good work, Ensign."

"Thanks," Diaz said, removing her hand from her head.

Data looked at her, only to realize her forehead was smeared with blood.

"Ensign Diaz, you are bleeding."

"What? No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I believe you injured yourself when you hit your head."

"It's not that…" She looked at her hand, the color draining from her face when she saw blood on her palm. "...bad."

Data put his recorder in his pocket and made a move to tap his communicator but she stopped him. 

"No, wait! Don't!"

"Ensign, you are bleeding. I must contact sickbay."

"Honestly, I'm okay. I just need something to wipe up the blood. I'll be fine."

"I insist."

Diaz sighed and Data noted her eyes looked glossy. He wondered if the injury was more severe than she was letting on. 

"Let's at least get out of this stupid tube," she said. "I promise I'll walk there myself."

"That would be acceptable. As a precaution, I will accompany you to Dr. Crusher."

He motioned for her to move ahead and the pair began to backtrack. It was slow work as Diaz was careful not to leave a trail of bloody handprints in their path. When it came time to climb the ladder, Data insisted on going first so he could monitor her in case she needed help. 

He kept his eyes on Diaz, looking for any signs of distress while she descended. He noted her balance was unsteady. She rocked slightly and had to pause several times. During one of those times, she shut her eyes, arms wrapped around the rung in front of her.

"Ensign Diaz—"

"Please, call me, Faith. I never liked formal titles very much."

"As you wish. Faith, are you experiencing dizziness?"

"Sir, I'm fine."

Data found himself making a noise of disbelief. "No. You are not."

Faith cracked her eyes open, glancing down at him and Data saw her arms trembling as she tried to keep herself up. "Commander?"

"Yes?"

"I think I might pass out."

Her eyes rolled back in her head and her grip loosened, sending her tumbling off the ladder. For the second time, Data caught her in his arms. Quickly he tapped his communicator.

"Data to Transporter Room Two. I need immediate transport for two to sickbay. Current location Jefferies Tube 42B."

"Aye, Commander!" O'Brien's voice answered. "I'll have you there in a jiff."

A second later, Data found himself standing in the middle of sickbay, Faith's limp body in his arms. Dr. Crusher whirled around, eyes widening when she saw them.

In an instant she was at their side, scanning Faith. "What happened?" she demanded.

"Faith hit her head. She became weak and lost consciousness."

"How long ago?"

"The injury took place approximately ten minutes ago. She has been unconscious for thirty seconds."

"Data, get her up on the bed for me."

As he carried her across the room, her eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh, where am I?"

"You are in sickbay," he answered, gently lowering her down onto one of the beds.

"What happened?"

"Do you not remember hitting your head?"

Faith's eyes closed and she swallowed thickly, her head lolling from side to side. "It's all fuzzy." She grew still again.

"Faith? It's Dr. Crusher. I need you to open your eyes again. Can you do that for me?" When there was no answer, Beverly injected Faith with something while handing Data a towel. "Data, press this to her wound while I get my dermal regenerator. We have to stop the bleeding."

"Yes, Doctor."

Data did as he was told, pushing Faith's bangs back from her face so he could see the wound properly. It was deeper than he initially noticed. He pressed the towel to it, noting how much paler she had become in such a short period of time.

Beverly reappeared a moment later. He stepped aside so she could work, watching with rapt attention as she peeled the towel away before spraying the wound with antibacterial ointment. Once it was clean, she carefully sealed up the wound, leaving nothing but smeared blood in its place.

"That's done at least," she muttered to herself. She picked up her tricorder and resumed scanning the young woman.

"Will Faith be alright, Doctor?"

"She should be. According to my readings, she has a concussion. I recommend she be taken off duty for the time being."

"A smart recommendation."

Beverly finished scanning Faith, but this time her mouth deepened into a frown. "Hmm…" She scanned her again.

"Is something wrong?" Data asked.

It took a moment for the doctor to acknowledge his question. When she did, Beverly gave him a tight smile. "Nothing you need to worry about. Thank you for your help, Data. I can take it from here. You're free to go."

"I have already created a formal report of the accident. I will send it to you now for your records."

"That'd be great, thanks. And I'll let Geordi know not to expect Faith for a few days."

"Excellent. Have a good day, Doctor."

Data took his leave, but something came over him and made him pause, turning to look back. Faith was still unconscious and Dr. Crusher was staring at her as if deep in thought. Her expression was one Data had come to associate with that of concern.

However, he had duties to attend to. So he left sickbay and filed the incident for later review.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Faith came to with a splitting headache. When she opened her eyes, bright lights forced them closed again. She groaned in pain, her stomach rolling unpleasantly.

"Faith? Can you hear me?"

It took her a moment to register who was talking. "Dr. Crusher?"

"Yes. You're in sickbay. You hit your head and have a concussion. How are you feeling?"

"Like my head is going to split open and I'm going to throw up all over myself."

She felt something press into her neck and suddenly her body relaxed like she was floating on a cloud. The pain ebbed and the nausea ceased. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes. Beverly's blurry face came into focus.

"Welcome back," the doctor said with a smile. 

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a few minutes."

Faith looked around, trying to make sense of her muddled memories. It took a moment for them to sort themselves out. She looked at her hands, expecting blood but finding them clean.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Beverly asked, scanning her with the tricorder.

She focused on the jumble of images. "I-I was doing maintenance in the Jefferies tubes. Commander Data found me and when I was showing him what I found…" She touched her forehead only to find smooth skin.

"That's good. That's exactly what Data told me." Beverly placed a hand on Faith's shoulder when she tried to sit up. "Faith, don't strain yourself. Just try to relax."

Faith had never been a fan of hospitals. Her mother had spent many years in one and the sterile air always triggered Faith's anxiety. Just laying there was enough to activate her flight response. 

"When can I go?"

Beverly chuckled. "Eager to get back to work, I see."

"Eager to be out of here."

Beverly's smile faded. "Faith, I have some personal questions I need you to answer for me. Just to make sure there's no permanent damage. Think you're up to it?"

"So long as it gets me out of here quicker."

"Full name?"

"Faith Rosaline Diaz."

"Rank and assignment?"

"Engineering, Ensign."

"Age?"

"Thirty...no, thirty-one. My birthday was last week."

Beverly smiled. "Well happy belated birthday." She studied the young woman for a moment. "How are you doing?"

Faith's guard was instantly up. She knew that tone, _that_ question. Had heard it a million times before. Which was the reason she hadn't wanted Commander Data to bring her to sickbay.

"A little tired but that's all."

"That's all?" Beverly repeated. "Nothing else."

"No."

Beverly chewed her lip as she crossed her arms. They were both silent, tension building until the doctor spoke again. "Faith, you can talk to me. You know anything you tell me will be kept between us."

"Honestly, Dr. Crusher, I'm fine."

"Your scans showed a significant decrease in the reduction of certain neurotransmitters, primarily serotonin—"

"Doctor," Faith's voice was forceful with a hint of pleading. "Please...don't. I'm okay."

Beverly sighed heavily, not believing her patient for a moment. Although they were alone, she took a step closer and lowered her voice. "Faith, the reduction is dangerously low. You need some kind of treatment."

Faith forced herself to sit up, even though it made the world spin dangerously. "Thanks for the advice, doc. But I just want to go back to my quarters."

"If you won't talk to me, at least talk to Counselor Troi."

"No thank you. I think I just need rest."

"On that we can both agree," Beverly said. "No active duty for a week. I want you to take it easy and limit screen time for the next few days. I'll check in with you tomorrow to see how you're doing."

Relieved, Faith climbed off the table, trying to pretend her world didn't sway in the process. "Great. Thank you for your help, Dr. Crusher."

Beverly didn't dismiss her right away. Instead, she stared for a few seconds, wondering if there was anything else she could do or say to change Faith's mind. But she had a feeling it wouldn't help. Not right then at least.

"You're welcome. Call me if the symptoms get worse. Not just the concussion symptoms."

Faith nodded in understanding and hurried out of the room as fast as she could. She tried to keep her pace casual even though she wanted nothing more than to run. By the time she reached her quarters, her breathing was erratic, despite the medication she was given. 

It wasn't until she was safely behind closed doors that she let go. With a sob she sank onto the floor, tears pouring down her face. It was hard enough keeping it together during her normal day to day activities. She had done everything she could to avoid going to the sickbay. And one accident undid all her hard work.

She knew she was lucky. There were beings who would give all their appendages just to serve on the Enterprise. And yet, she couldn't stop the near-crippling depression and severe anxiety. It was harder and harder to keep up pretenses and she knew her work had started to suffer. 

She hadn't entirely been truthful when Data found her. She wasn't just in the tube doing a sweep. Sometimes, when the feelings became so overwhelming she couldn't hold on, she would slip into the tubes to collect herself. When she found the loose console, it was a stroke of luck. She thought fixing it was her chance to show Geordi she really was grateful and useful. 

Now she had to take a week off to recover from a stupid accident she caused herself.

Faith impatiently wiped her tears away. All she wanted to do was sleep. She forced herself to her feet, tugging at her uniform until she managed to get out of it. Her communicator was taken off with more care, gently placed on the nightstand by her bed.

She crawled under the covers, bundling herself up. The tears tried to fall again but she wouldn't let them this time. Sleep tugged at her, which she suspected was due to Dr. Crusher's injection. She welcomed it, allowing herself to drift away.

No dreams came. They had left her long ago so when she slept all she saw was darkness. If she slept at all. Most of the time she coasted through unconsciousness for short periods of time.

Faith didn't stir until hours later. When she checked the time, she was dismayed to see it was the early morning hours. Even with medication and an injury her body wouldn't let her sleep through the night. 

She eased herself out of bed, keeping the lights low to avoid aggravating her pounding head. After using the bathroom and splashing cold water on her face, she shuffled back into the bedroom. 

The doctor had told her to rest but she had no idea what that entailed. She was always working, it left little room for recreation. And when she did have downtime, she usually just tried to catch up on sleep. 

Which was why she was surprised to find herself restless. Her stomach churned unpleasantly but she didn't know if it was because of the concussion or because she was hungry. She shuffled over to the replicator.

"Dry toast and water, room temperature."

The food materialized and she carried them to her desk. As she munched on the toast, she loaded her terminal to check her messages. There was one from Dr. Crusher, listing suggestions for helping with her injury.

There was also one from Geordi. It took her some time to work up the courage to open it, but when she did she was surprised to find a very genuine message wishing her well and thanking her for fixing the console.

_But I didn't fix it. Commander Data did._

Faith logged out of the terminal, wondering why the commander would say she did the work. The toast did nothing to help her stomach so she pushed it away. She climbed back into bed, but she couldn't fall asleep.

"Computer?" she asked after an hour of tossing and turning. "Where is Commander Data?"

_"Commander Data is in his quarters."_

After some contemplation, Faith dressed in her civilian clothes and left her room.

The corridors were empty. It was unnerving since Faith was used to constant activity during the day. Going to see Data was an impulse but she had to ask him about his report, and thank him for taking her to sickbay.

When she reached his quarters, she hesitated. He was an android so she knew he didn't require sleep, but she also wasn't sure if visiting him in his personal space was out of line or not.

_You made it all this way. Might as well just do it._

Faith knew she wouldn't be able to relax until she had her questions answered. Taking a deep breath, she rang the bell.

"Come in," Data called.

The doors opened and Faith stepped through. She wasn't sure what she expected. Data's quarters were sparse in decoration but furnished like the others except for a large console.

Data himself was seated behind it, hands dancing across the screen. He looked up when she approached, arching his eyebrow.

"Hello, Faith. This certainly is a surprise."

"Hi, Commander, I'm sorry to interrupt," Faith said. She found herself standing at attention despite the informality. "If now's not a good time, I can come back."

"There is no need." He motioned to one of the few chairs in the room. "Please, have a seat. You should be resting."

"I know," Faith said, sinking into the chair. "But I wanted to come by and thank you in person for bringing me to sickbay."

"No thanks is necessary. I was performing my duties."

"That doesn't mean I can't still appreciate the gesture."

Data offered her a small smile. "You are welcome." He made a move to go back to his work but paused. "Is there something else you wish to discuss?"

Faith smiled. "How could you tell?"

"It is highly unlikely you came all the way to my quarters in the middle of the night just to thank me for bringing you to sickbay."

"True," Faith admitted. "I also wanted to ask you a question."

"Please, proceed."

"Geordi thanked me for fixing the console. But I didn't. You did."

"That is not a question. That is a statement."

Faith rolled her eyes but her lips twitched into a small smile. "Why did you tell him it was me when you did the work?"

Data cocked his head in confusion. "But it _was_ you."

"All I did was hurt myself. You were the one who actually fixed the problem."

"I may have done the physical work but you found the problem and devised a way to correct it. I did not."

She hadn't considered that point of view. When he put it that way, she didn't feel so bad. 

"You have a point," she conceded. "Well then, thank you for that too."

"You are welcome. May I ask you a question, Faith?"

"Sure."

"When I was examining the console after returning to Engineering, I realized it was near impossible to see the displacement as you so claimed."

Faith's heart sank. "I don't know what to tell you. I know what I saw."

Data did not look convinced. "Are you quite certain?"

Her mind raced with the excuses she had planned when she first found the displacement but Data's intense stare made the words die in her throat. 

"I...may not have been entirely truthful," she admitted.

"I suspected as much."

"I was already in the tube when I found it. I...I needed a quiet place to think."

"And you did not tell me because you knew you would most likely be reprimanded by Commander La Forge."

"Yeah," Faith said, averting her gaze. She felt guilty for lying. She was an adult for god's sake and should be able to own up to her mistakes. "Are you going to tell him?"

Data pondered her question. "I do not feel it is relevant. Although I would suggest you do not make it a habit."

"I won't. Promise." Faith made a move to stand. 

She was relieved her secret was safe and didn't want to risk saying something that would change Data's mind. It would be best if she left him alone. After all, she had the answers she needed. Maybe she'd be able to get proper sleep.

"Before you leave, may I ask another question?" Data asked. 

"Of course."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You seem…" Data tried to find the right words. "...out of sorts."

Faith's good mood vanished. "Not you too."

"I apologize if the question is too forward. I noticed Dr. Crusher was concerned when I left sickbay. She would not tell me why. I hope it is nothing serious."

"I'm fine," Faith snapped.

Data pursed his lips before giving her a quick nod. "Very well. I can tell by your tone I have touched on a sensitive subject. I apologize."

The tension left Faith's body and she sunk back into her seat, running a hand through her tangled hair. "You don't need to apologize, Commander. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry, I'm just tired of being asked that question."

"I can see how that can grow tedious," Data said, nodding in understanding. "And per our previous conversation regarding titles, you may call me Data, if that would make you more comfortable."

Faith smiled softer this time, grateful he didn't push the subject of her feelings. "I think I will." She hauled herself to her feet again. "I also think I've taken enough of your time. I'll leave you to your work."

"You should get some rest," Data said. "You look fatigued."

"Is that android-speak for saying I look like crap?"

Data gave her a curious look, clearly not understanding the colloquialism. 

"Are you trying to say I look terrible? Like a mess?" Faith clarified. 

"I do not think you do look terrible or particularly messy," Data said. "While your hair is quite disheveled and there are dark circles around your eyes…" He cut himself off, seemingly noting his small blunder. "You look very nice."

Faith laughed. It was the first time she had in a while and it felt good. 

"I appreciate the sentiment, Data."

"I am incapable of feeling or sentiment."

Faith's smile widened and she backed up toward the door, keeping eye contact with him. "If you say so. Sorry to disturb you. Enjoy the rest of your night." She gave a small wave and then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the responses! I wasn't expecting anyone to read this, let alone like it.
> 
> If you're interested, I do have a playlist for this fic, which includes the song which the story title came from. It's called May I by Trading Yesterday.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7FDeU6bw5CPmIpLJSHFriq?si=J75KgQ19QYWEbm-l6Z4muQ

Data went back to his work.

Before that day he had not had a conversation with Faith and after two he found himself more puzzled than before. 

When Geordi had spoken of the ensign, he had mentioned her tardiness and overall dismissive demeanor over the last few weeks. Data could not comment on the tardiness but he had not found her to be dismissive unless questions were directed at her own well-being.

The fact that she used the Jefferies Tubes as a way to escape during her rotation was troubling. Handling stress in a fast-paced environment was essential to any position within Starfleet. If Faith could not handle the stress, how had she gotten as far as the Enterprise?

Data scanned Faith's Starfleet personnel file and found nothing of significance. She had adequate marks in the academy and had served on another vessel before the Enterprise. Her transfer orders included a glowing recommendation from her previous superior officer. 

Data concluded that something must have happened in the time between her last posting and her current one. If her behavior had changed once on the Enterprise, then it stood to reason the Enterprise was the issue. He had several hundred theories but not enough evidence for a clear hypothesis.

Switching his main focus, Data finished the project he had been working on and decided it was the best time to dream before the night ended. 

He climbed into bed, dimmed the lights, and closed his eyes. 

_He was in a forest. A dense forest, thick with vegetation. It may have been daylight but he could not tell through the canopy created by the massive trees around him._

_Data walked forward, listening to the crunching of the leaves under his shoes. It was the only sound he heard which was strange. Forests had animals did they not? He should be hearing birds at the very least._

_"Data."_

_His name was whispered and he turned in the direction it came but saw no one. He kept moving forward._

_"Data."_

_This time the whisper came from a different direction. Yet still, he saw no one. At first. The harder he stared, the more the plants began to twist and change, winding themselves into a distinct shape. He took a step closer for a better look._

_"Data!"_

_This time the voice with louder, right behind him. Data spun around and came face-to-face with Dr. Soong._

_"Father?"_

_Dr. Soong smiled. "I'm surprised you found this place so quickly, son," he said. "I didn't even program it. It developed on its own when I added your dream function."_

_"What is it?"_

_Soong looked around, a mysterious glint in his eye. "The unknown, Data." He turned Data around and suddenly there was an archway of branches and vines, unintelligible whispers beckoning him forward. "The unknown."_

_Then he pushed Data through._

Data sat up. In the months since he began dreaming, he had cataloged over one-hundred and fifty dreams. In ninety-two percent of those dreams, he had found himself on the Enterprise while the remaining eight percent took place in various locations he had visited throughout his life.

This was the first dream where the location was fictitious. He was not sure how to interpret what he saw. Was Dr. Soong there or did his brain create his image as a "guide" of sorts? 

Data was required on the Bridge, which left little time for him to dwell on the matter. He would have to examine the dream another time, perhaps during his session with Counselor Troi the next day.

He reported to his station on time, as always. 

The planet they were surveying had no life forms and the previous day's excursion to the surface yielded nothing special. 

"What are your thoughts, Number One?" Captain Picard asked.

"It's like I said in my report," Riker responded. "There were a few structures but they were empty, seemingly abandoned years ago. No idea who made them but whoever did couldn't be found."

"Any reason why they were left?"

"I'm assuming it was due to the atmosphere. We were down there for a short time and even then it became difficult to breathe. We just barely managed to leave before storms rolled in."

Picard studied the screen thoughtfully before he sighed. "Best move on then. Data, set a course for the next planet in this system."

"Course set. We should arrive in fourteen hours and fifty-two minutes," Data announced.

"Thank you, Mr. Data. Engage."

And so they moved on.

Data's shift ended hours later and he retired to Engineering to continue his improvements with Geordi.

"Hey, Data, glad you're here," Geordi said when he arrived. "I need your help."

"Certainly. With what?"

"Here, let me show you."

Geordi led Data to the assistant engineer's console where a piece of machinery was physically out of place. It did not interfere with the console's function. Yet it was still troubling.

"Interesting…" Data said. "This reminds me of what Faith found yesterday. There is no reason for this unit to have been disassembled."

"No there isn't." Geordi raised his eyebrow. "Two pieces of Engineering machinery physically moved in less than twenty-four hours? I don't like those odds."

"It is extremely unlikely such occurrences are random."

"But what could cause such a thing?" Geordi asked. "These things are heavy. It would take at least three people to move them, maybe four. And that's if you detach it from the wall."

"The reasoning is also unclear," Data said. "I suggest running diagnostics on both units to ensure they have not been tampered with."

Geordi nodded in agreement. "I'll start on the one Faith was examining. By the way, thanks for taking care of her. Things could have gone south fast if you weren't there."

"It was no trouble," Data said. "Geordi, may I ask you a question about Faith?"

"To tell you the truth, Data, I don't know much about her."

"It is about her work. You said her performance has been lacking in the last few weeks?"

Geordi crossed his arms, leaning against the wall in the process. "More like months. When she first joined there wasn't an issue. I mean, she worked a little slow but still got the job done. Now she seems...I don't know, distracted. She's been late multiple times. Sometimes I ask her to do something and it takes hours, or she gets side-tracked and forgets. She's also had a bit of an attitude." He frowned. "Why? Was she rude to you?"

Data shook his head. "I did not find her rude. Although, I am curious about her behavior."

"What do you mean?"

"She injured herself but was reluctant to seek medical attention. Even when she was bleeding."

Geordi's dismay turned to concern. "That _is_ troubling. Well, I know she's been ordered to rest per Dr. Crusher. Maybe she just needs a break. We haven't had shore leave in a while and who knows when she had a break on her last ship. I guess I never considered she may be overworked."

"It is possible. She was particularly unconcerned regarding her own safety. As her superior officer, I thought you should know."

Geordi stood up straight and adjusted his uniform. "Thanks, Data. I'll keep that in mind and will keep an eye on her when she gets back."

"That would be wise."

Satisfied the matter was settled, Data took a seat at the center terminal to begin to work. A few moments later Geordi joined him. 

"Data?"

"Yes, Geordi?"

"Why the sudden interest in Faith?"

Data stared at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You seem particularly concerned about her."

"Should I not be?"

"I'm not trying to discourage you. I think it's great. I guess I'm just curious."

"I am as well."

A sly smile spread across Geordi's face, though Data was not sure why. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Data studied him for a moment. "Judging by your tone you find this amusing."

"Maybe a little."

"May I ask why?"

"I've never known you to show such fast interest in a woman before."

"Ah. You think my interest is sexual in nature."

Geordi snorted with laughter. "Well, is it?"

"It is not. You of all people know I do not have any feelings, let alone sexual ones."

"It doesn't have to be sexual. You can just want companionship."

Data considered Geordi's point of view. "Currently I only wish to understand what Faith is going through. However, I have found our brief interactions pleasant enough, if not confusing."

"Confusing?"

"Yes. Her reactions to certain topics. For example, at times she will be conversing with no issue but when certain subjects come up she shuts down or grows defensive."

"That's not new to you, Data. You've been around plenty of people who don't want to share what's on their minds."

"I am aware of that, Geordi. But this is different."

"How?"

"I do not know. Hence the curiosity."

Geordi still had a slight smile on his face, almost as if he knew something Data did not. "As your friend, all I ask is that you be mindful of your questions. You may not feel, but Faith does. And she may not appreciate the extra attention." He picked up his tricorder. "I'm going to go check that console. Let me know if you need anything."

Data frowned as he watched Geordi walk away. Faith had approached _him_ the previous evening and had even apologized for snapping at him. She did not seem bothered by his interest, only frustrated by the repeated question of her well-being. Data planned to avoid asking that particular question in the future, especially with Geordi's warning.

The more he learned about humans the more he grew confused. Yet, his resolve to be like them never wavered. If anything it strengthened as he hoped to fully understand them someday.

He and Geordi worked for several hours, exchanging thoughts about the latest mystery and reviewing the results of the diagnostics. In Geordi's initial sweep nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Still, the staff was told to keep an eye out for anything that seemed physically out of place. 

"I need a break," Geordi announced, rubbing his forehead. "My brain feels like mush and I still have some calibrations I have to run. Why don't we call it a day and meet up in the morning? Start fresh."

"Good idea. I need to feed Spot and I would like to work on my painting."

"Well, enjoy. I'll see you tomorrow."

Data took his leave, heading for his quarters. Spot greeted him when he arrived, meowing and curling around his legs. 

"I know it is time for your dinner," Data said, making his way to the replicator. 

After making sure Spot was fed, Data turned to his paint supplies. There was an abstract painting he had been working on for a number of weeks, but when he reached for the canvas, he decided he did not want to work on it. He wanted to start something new.

Data propped a fresh canvas in his easel and carefully selected several paints for his palette. His thoughts focused on the dream he had and he found himself painting the lush forest, dark and mysterious with beams of light attempting to peek through the canopy.

When he was finished, he stared at it for some time, reliving the dream vividly. There had been something in the underbrush before his father had appeared. It nagged at him, tugged on his mind until he propped up another fresh canvas.

Without hesitation, he dipped his brush in brown paint, mixing it with a small amount of white to lighten it some.

Then he began to paint.

Data was capable of computing multiple thoughts and actions at once, yet often limited them when he painted. He had been told creative endeavors required your full attention and he made it a point to follow said rule. 

Often he knew exactly what he wanted to paint and what techniques he needed to implore to achieve his goal. 

This time, it was different. This time, his hand seemed to have a mind of his own, gliding across the canvas in sure, deliberate strokes. It took Data a moment to register what he was actually painting.

Two light brown eyes stared back at him from the canvas. There was no face, no skin, just the eyes framed with long dark lashes. 

Faith's eyes.

Data lowered his brush, staring at what he had done and unsure of _why_ he had done it. It was supposed to paint the vines and leaves, twisting together. Not this. He considered stopping but the urge to continue was strong. So he did not fight it. 

He added more white to the brown mixture until he was able to match her skin tone, filling in the blank spots on the canvas. 

Fresh brown paint was squeezed onto the palette, and this time Data added a drop of black, darkening it to match her hair. The eyebrows came next, thick and dark, with a small imperfection in the left one, no doubt leftover from a faded scar. 

Last was her hair, escaping its braid as it swirled around her face. It was not until her image was complete that he finally added the vines he had been attempting to recreate. Various shades of green wove together, twisting just as they appeared in his dream. They blended into her face, almost as if they made her.

Hours had passed by the time Data lowered his brush, staring in awe at the image he had managed to produce. It was nothing like he had ever painted before.

"Most curious."


	4. Chapter 4

Faith had spent the last forty-eight hours in her quarters. Her conversation with Data had put her at ease and gave her the chance to actually get rest. She slept some, ate a little, and avoided Dr. Crusher. The doctor had reached out for a follow-up but Faith didn't respond. Her headache had subsided to a dull throb and no other symptoms emerged, so she wasn't too worried about it.

She had just laid down for another nap when her door buzzed. It took her a moment to process that someone was actually there to see her. Pushing her crazy hair into a bun, she sat up and tried to make herself look presentable.

"Come in."

The door opened and Counselor Troi cautiously stepped in. She looked around until she spotted Faith in the bedroom. "Hi, Faith. I'm sorry, did I wake you? Is now a good time?"

There was a small feeling of disappointment within, which surprised Faith. It was almost as if she had expected it to be someone else.

"Oh, no I was just resting." She swung her legs over the side of the bed, suddenly acutely aware of how grungy she felt and probably looked. "Is there something I can do for you, Counselor?"

"Dr. Crusher said you may want to talk," Deanna said. "You haven't answered her messages so she asked me to stop by."

_Damn it, Dr. Crusher!_

The woman was too kind and smart for her own good. Faith was more than a little annoyed. She had seen a counselor when she was a teenager and it had not gone well. But she had no quarrel with Deanna personally. In fact, she overheard nothing but good things about her. However, that did little to change her mind on the subject.

"Please, have a seat," Faith said, remembering her manners.

Deanna smiled and took a seat on the couch while Faith forced herself out of bed to join her. The Betazoid looked around and Faith knew she was taking note of the lack of personal belongings and decoration. Not to mention the clothes strewn across the floor and dishes left in various locations.

"I'm sorry about the mess. Had I known I was having company I would have tidied up a little."

Waving a dismissive hand, Deanna's smile remained. "No judgments from me. My own quarters have been in much worse shape on many occasions."

 _I seriously doubt that._ She could not imagine the cheque and put-together counselor being messy in any capacity. 

"I assume you know why I'm here," Deanna said.

"And I assume you know how I feel about it."

Deanna chuckled in amusement. "Yes, Dr. Crusher mentioned you may not be so happy about my appearance. So why don't we talk about it?"

Faith sighed heavily, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I can't believe Dr. Crusher sent you to check up on me," she mumbled, more to herself than Deanna.

"She's worried about you. I am too."

"Only because it's your job."

Deanna smiled kindly. "That is not the only reason. I do this job because I care. But I don't want you to feel pressured. If you'd rather not talk, we don't have to. But I hope you consider."

Faith took a deep breath. "I'm not good at it."

"Talking?"

"Talking about myself. There's really nothing very interesting about me."

"Now I find that very hard to believe."

"Everyone says that. They're always proven wrong."

"I see. How so?"

Deanna's eyes softened and the concern in them was enough to make Faith look away. She hated people being concerned about her. There were already so many things that made her anxious, the thought that she caused someone distress or concern for her health only made her feel worse.

"I told Dr. Crusher I didn't want to see you," she said, avoiding Troi's question.

"I know. It's why I'm here," Deanna said. "Sometimes when we don't want to talk about our feelings is when we need to the most."

Faith remained silent. Deanna waited patiently, but when she didn't say anything, the counselor continued. "Would it help if I told you a little bit about myself first?"

"You can if you like."

"Alright then," Deanna said. "Let's see. I'm half Betazoid, half-human. I've been doing this job for quite a while. And I love chocolate. Your turn."

Faith snorted. "I feel like I'm the new kid in class again and the teacher is making me introduce myself."

"Did you move around a lot when you were a child?"

"Nice try."

Deanna grinned. "I had to at least make an attempt."

Faith considered the situation and how she felt about Deanna's presence. There was something comforting about her, yet Faith was not remotely ready to start sharing her life story. "I appreciate the effort. But...I'm just not ready. Not now. I-I don't think I can share..."

"Then we don't have to," Deanna stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. "How about we get out of here and go for a walk instead? Get something to eat."

Faith looked down at her sweaty pajamas and back up at Deanna. "Er...I'm not exactly ready to be seen by human eyes." She paused. "Full-human eyes."

Deanna laughed. "Fine. You freshen up and we'll go to Ten Forward. Does that sound good?"

Faith hadn't been to Ten Forward yet. She knew it was where most people went to unwind and had avoided it due to her aversion to crowds. She also didn't like the thought of going by herself. The idea of her sitting alone at the bar was too sad, even for her. However, going with someone probably wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. 

"Okay, I think I can do that," she said, placing her feet on the floor. "Excuse me for a moment."

Deanna motioned for Faith to go ahead. "I'll wait."

After a hot shower and changing into fresh clothes, Faith came back into the living room to find Deanna had gathered the dishes for her and put them back in the replicator to be disposed.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Faith said, embarrassed. She removed her hair from the wet towel and began to hastily run a comb through it. Normally she didn't bother but she figured if she was going to be seen by people, she might as well make the effort.

"It was no trouble," Deanna insisted. "Every little bit helps. Speaking of…" She watched Faith wince as she caught a tangle. "Would you like some with your hair?"

"Oh. Um. Sure."

Faith sat while Deanna gently worked the knots out of her long brown hair. It was strange at first, yet oddly soothing. 

"You have beautiful hair," Deanna commented. "The natural waves are lovely. Mine is so curly it drives me crazy at times."

"Thanks." Faith frowned. "You're not exactly what I expected."

"Oh really? How so?"

"Well, I doubt most counselors offer to take you to dinner, clean your dishes, then help you with your hair."

Deanna laughed. "Don't think of me as your counselor then. Think of me as your friend. After all, you haven't agreed to talk with me yet so technically you're not a client."

Faith chuckled herself. "Playing the long con, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Deanna said in a far too innocent tone and sweet smile.

After Deanna worked out the tangles and helped Faith braid her hair, the two women set off. Faith had kept the lights dim in her quarters so the brightness of the corridor actually blinded her for a moment. 

When she winced, Deanna asked, "How's your head?"

"It's fine. I'm still a little sensitive to light but at least the headaches have subsided." 

They began to walk and Faith realized that if she hadn't been injured she'd be in Engineering right at that moment. It suddenly felt almost like she was skipping school. 

"It's strange not to be working," Faith said as they passed numerous people in their crisp Starfleet uniforms. She wore comfortable black pants and a thick sweater, which felt off compared to everyone else. "I feel like I should be doing _something_."

"Resting _is_ doing something," Deanna said, slipping her arm around Faith's shoulders. "Your body needs to recover and if you don't let it, you'll only hurt yourself more."

"Logically I know that. I can't help but feel useless though."

"I know. Just take it a day at a time. If today all you can do is take care of yourself, then it's a good day."

"Can you really sense what people are feeling?" Faith asked. "I know I joked about it before but I always wondered if it was true or just a rumor."

"Sometimes," Deanna answered. "It's not always clear, especially if the person doesn't know how they feel."

"That must be exhausting. Always feeling what other people do."

"Not really. I'm used to it, it's a part of me." She let go of Faith as they entered the lift. "Ten Forward, please." The lift began to move and the two women fell into silence.

Faith could feel Deanna studying her and she wondered what the Betazoid sensed. She almost asked but decided against it. Hearing her own emotions described verbally would make them all too real. At least keeping them locked up tight gave Faith some control. Or so she told herself.

When they reached Ten Forward, Faith was relieved to see it wasn't as busy as she thought it would be. Most people were separated into small groups, several even sat alone, reading from their PADDs or staring out at the vastness of space.

"Where would you like to sit?" Deanna asked.

Faith looked around and spotted a table tucked away in the corner and nodded toward it. "There is perfect."

They made their way over and Faith took the seat with her back to the wall, giving her a sense of security. 

"It's nice in here," she admitted.

Deanna smiled as she looked around. "I think so too. It's a wonderful place to come and socialize. Maybe even make new friends."

"Subtle," Faith commented with a quirked eyebrow.

Deanna smirked back. "Sometimes subtly is overrated."

A dark-skinned woman in robes of deep purple with a large circular hat glided up to the table, a kind smile gracing her flawless features. "Well, hello there, I don't believe we've met."

"Guinan, this is Ensign Faith Diaz," Deanna said, introducing her companion. "Faith, this is Guinan. Ten Forward is her domain."

"It's pretty great," Faith said, extending her hand, which Guinan accepted. "Pleased to meet you."

"And you as well. Can I get either of you anything?" Guinan asked.

"Chocolate sundae," Deanna said immediately. "With chocolate ice cream—"

"Chocolate chips and hot fudge," Guinan finished, making Deanna smile. "And for you, Faith?"

"Oh, um...I'm not sure," Faith winced. "I need something substantial but not too filling."

Guiana gave her a knowing smile and raised her hand to cut her off. "Say no more, I have just the thing. Be right back."

Faith sat tense in her seat, eyes darting around the room. Without realizing it, her breathing began to grow shallow. Deanna noticed and reached out to place a comforting hand on her arm. 

"Try taking deep breaths in and exhaling slowly," she suggested in a low, calm voice. "Try to block everything else out."

It took Faith a few tries before she could manage, taking too many sharp inhales before she got the hang of it. Deanna patiently led her through the exercise until Faith's shoulders relaxed.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"You're very welcome," Deanna said.

At that moment, the doors opened and Data entered Ten Forward. Remembering his kindness, Faith couldn't help but smile to herself. Deanna noticed and followed her gaze, surprised when she saw who Faith was staring at.

Data was greeted by several people who he responded to with a stiff wave. His golden eyes scanned the room and when they landed on Faith, he immediately headed towards her table.

"Counselor Troi, Faith," he said by way of greeting. "I hope I am not interrupting."

"Not at all," Deanna said smiling. "Would you care to join us?"

"Yes, please." Data took the chair across from Faith as Guinan arrived with food. 

"Ice cream for the counselor," Guinan said, placing the dish in front of Deanna. "And, glazed salmon with greens and rice for the ensign."

The food looked amazing and smelled wonderful. Faith's stomach actually rumbled with interest and she picked up her fork.

"Thank you, Guinan."

"Think nothing of it. Hi, Data, can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you," Data answered.

She took her leave and when Faith looked back at Data, she was surprised to find him already staring at her.

"Are you feeling better from your injury?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks. Much better," Faith answered before taking a hesitant bite of her salmon. A slew of savory flavors met her taste buds and she was amazed a replicator could produce something so delicious.

"How is it?" Deanna asked, holding a large spoonful of ice cream.

"It's really good," Faith said, reaching for another bite. "Data, are you sure you don't want anything? I feel weird eating in front of you."

"I had my supplements already. I do not require much," he explained. "I actually came here to see you."

Faith almost choked on her food. "Me? Why me?" she asked, face growing hot. She was well aware of Troi's arched eyebrow and her look of amusement at Faith's reaction. 

The truth was, no one ever asked for Faith or came looking for her outside of Engineering. With Data being a senior officer, she was worried she may be in some kind of trouble. Did he change his mind about telling Geordi? Did he have more questions? Did he find something she missed? Something big?

She tried to remind herself none of those scenarios were very likely. However, anxiety could not be reasoned with.

"Two days ago Geordi found another object physically out of place like the one you found," Data explained. "I wanted to ask you if you had noticed others."

Faith allowed herself to relax. Curiosity replaced anxiety. "Not really, but things are still a little fuzzy. I guess I hit my head pretty hard."

"It'll come back to you," Deanna promised. "Just give it some time."

Faith acknowledged her with a smile. "I hope so. I'll think about it some more and see if anything jumps to mind. I _do_ remember being confused because it was so random."

"I see," Data said with a frown.

"Do you think it was deliberate?" Deanna asked.

"It had to have been. It is highly unlikely two stations in Engineering were accidentally moved, especially given the weight of them."

"They're pretty heavy," Faith agreed.

Just then Commander Riker walked in and caught Deanna's attention. Troi smiled at him before turning back to Faith and Data. "I'll leave you two to talk Engineering," she said, picking up her ice cream as she stood. "Faith, let me know if you want to talk some more."

Huh. Faith realized Troi _had_ gotten her to talk some. That sneaky Betazoid. "I will," she said. She even meant it. 

Deanna stepped away, leaving Faith and Data alone.

"Are you having sessions with Counselor Troi?" he asked.

"No!" Faith immediately denied. "Well, yes, sort of. I'm thinking about it."

"I have found her advice helpful myself if that sways your decision."

Faith smiled, intrigued. "You see Counselor Troi?"

"I see her weekly and have sought her counsel on many occasions. While I have been around humans for a long time, their behavior is still puzzling to me."

"Join the club," Faith muttered.

"There is a club? I was not aware of this. Do they accept new members?"

Faith chuckled. "It's a saying. It means that you're not the only one who is puzzled by us. Humans confuse me too."

"In what way?"

"Too many to list right now." Faith took another bite of her food.

"When you are feeling better would you like to list them? I am curious to see if we are confused by the same things."

"Sure. Why not?"

Data offered a smile, staring at Faith as she ate. She got the distinct impression that he was studying her but she wasn't sure why.

"Was there something else you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

"May I ask a personal question?"

"You may but I might not answer it."

"Understood. I have not seen you in Ten Forward before. Do you wish to begin to socialize more?"

Faith considered his question as she gazed around the room. More people had wandered in since she arrived and the air buzzed with conversation.

"Maybe," she said after a moment. "I think today was Troi's successful attempt to get me out of my quarters for a little while. I might make it a habit."

"That would be a wise decision," Data said with a nod. "From what I understand, prolonged isolation does not help one's mental health."

"So it would seem," Faith sighed. "I have a hard time with crowds. However, I do have trouble sleeping. This may be a good place to go when I wake up in the middle of the night." She winced. "Although there probably won't be much socializing then either."

"I can accompany you if that would help."

Faith was surprised by his offer. "That's very kind of you, but you really don't have to."

"I enjoy speaking with you. It will be no trouble."

"I suppose without needing sleep you have a lot more time on your hands than we do."

"While it is true I do not require sleep, I often shut down for certain periods in the evening so that I may dream."

"You dream?" Faith asked, in awe.

Data nodded with a pleased smile. "It is a recent program that was activated quite by accident. It has been most intriguing."

"I bet. I haven't had a dream in months," she said. "If that's the case, I really don't want to impose on your dream time."

"As I said, it will be no trouble," Data assured her. "I can activate my dream program whenever I choose. Should you need an escort to Ten Forward in the evenings, I will gladly offer my services."

Faith allowed herself another smile. "As long as you don't mind, then I think I will take you up on your offer. Now, let's talk about the consoles in Engineering. What theories have you got so far?"

"There is insufficient evidence to make a clear hypothesis, however…"

Several tables away, Deanna watched the two with amusement. She could feel the shift in Faith's mood and see the life come back to her as she became engrossed in what Data was saying. Slowly she grew more at ease and seemed to have no trouble holding the conversation.

It was fascinating and incredibly sweet.

"What's going on over there?" Riker asked, following her line of sight as he stole a scoop of ice cream. 

"I don't know," Deanna admitted. "But I'm curious to see where it leads."


	5. Chapter 5

Data and Faith spoke for some time.

Despite liking the food, she seemed to eat very little of it. Data noticed her push the plate away shortly after Counselor Troi took her leave.

"Are you no longer hungry?" he asked, motioning to her food.

Faith shook her head. "Not really."

"Is it your injury?"

"No. I just don't seem to have much of an appetite these days."

"Perhaps Dr. Crusher can help."

At the mention of the doctor, Faith's shoulders tensed and she seemed to physically shrink away. Data studied the changes, fascinated by how quickly she went from calm and open, to closed off and defensive.

"It's okay." Her tone was clipped and firm. "I'll handle it."

"Do you have a personal issue with Dr. Crusher?"

Faith sighed. "Dr. Crusher is nice enough," she said. "I've just never been comfortable with doctors."

"Why is that?"

She did not answer him. Instead, she offered a tight smile. "I think I should retire to my quarters. I'm getting tired."

As she made a move to stand, Data did the same. "I am sorry if I overstepped. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't," Faith said. "It was a reasonable question. I just don't like to talk about myself."

"It is my understanding that connections are forged through shared experiences and communication. If you do not talk about yourself, how can you connect with others?"

Faith remained silent, eyes drifting from Data's to stare at the floor. "I guess that's something I should think about. Have a good evening."

Data opened his mouth to speak but Faith was already walking away, leaving him confused. He watched her go, unsure of what he could have said to make her end their interaction so abruptly. He then concluded that his question regarding her disdain for doctors must have been too personal.

His gaze caught Deanna and Riker who clearly had witnessed the exchange. He walked over to them, still puzzled.

"Everything okay, Data?" Riker asked.

"I do not know. I am finding it difficult to navigate a conversation with Faith without her withdrawing."

"I wouldn't take it personally, Data," Deanna said. "Faith is going through a difficult personal time."

"I had suspected as much. Counselor, is there anything you would suggest I do to help?"

Deanna and Riker shared a knowing smile. "I think it is very sweet of you to want to help her," she said.

"We have had three separate interactions in the last four days. They have been fairly pleasant and I have found her quite competent in her work. This is a direct contradiction to Geordi's reports from before. I am simply trying to determine where the discrepancy lies."

Deanna looked worried. "She's having trouble with her work?"

Data nodded. "According to Geordi." He paused in thought before joining them at the table. "Counselor, Commander, you know each other fairly well."

"I'd say so," Riker smirked, earning a playful smack on the arms from Deanna.

"Was it easy to get to know each other? While I have had no trouble making friends here on the Enterprise, I understand it is not easy for everyone."

"Well, for one thing, it takes time," Deanna said. "Not everyone can share their thoughts and feelings as readily as others. This makes connecting very difficult."

Riker added, "Sometimes just spending time with a person, even if you don't talk, can help them to feel more comfortable around you. If you do speak, keep the topic light and carefree. Let them share when they are ready."

"Hmm." Data processed what Riker said. "Then perhaps that is the approach I will take with Faith. Thank you both."

He made a move to stand but Riker stopped him from leaving. "Wait, Data, are you saying you wish to get closer to Faith?" he asked.

"I would like to understand what is causing her shift in mood and activity levels. But she will not open up to me if she is uncomfortable. I cannot help her this way."

"Data," Deanna said gently. "It's not that simple. None of us know the extent of what Faith is going through. We cannot force help on her. I think the best approach is to just be her friend. Period. Don't do it just so she will tell you what you want to know."

He considered her words, understanding the logic behind them. He could see how his initial approach might cause more harm than good. Between their advice and Geordi's, he began to develop a clearer picture of how he wished to proceed.

"I understand, Counselor. I will keep that in mind."

He nodded toward them both before getting to his feet. As he left Ten Forward, he pondered how much Faith had invaded his thoughts of late. He had always found human interactions fascinating. Faith was exhibiting reactions he rarely had a chance to witness up close. 

She was not the only thing on his mind of course. The mystery in Engineering had yet to be solved. He and Geordi had not been able to find any substantial leads.

No other pieces of machinery had been found out of place. The two that were tampered with had been monitored closely and were found to be functioning correctly. He and Geordi were perplexed.

The Enterprise had also reached the next planet in the Modrore system. It too had abandoned structures like the previous planet, far older than the others. Still, there were no signs of life. Another oddity Data was intrigued to study.

"Most interesting indeed," he said to himself.

He did not see Faith the following day, nor the one after that. In fact, they did not cross paths again until three days after she was cleared for duty. Data was not required on the Bridge and instead took to Engineering.

He found Faith hunched over the center console, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Good morning, Faith. It is good to see you back at your post."

She looked up at him with a smile. "It's good to be back, Commander," she said.

Data noticed the dark circles around her eyes remained and she did not look particularly well-rested. Yet her mood seemed light and her shoulders lacked the tension he had witnessed during their previous interaction.

"What are you working on?" Data asked, moving to stand by her side.

Faith straightened up, rubbing her forehead. "Well, I wanted a visual on where the two mysterious incidents took place, so I marked them on the schematics." She zoomed out of the plans so he could see her markings. "The first took place in the tubes which was easily hidden from view. The second was in a more centralized area, yet no one saw anything. Allegedly."

"You do not believe them?"

"It's not that, I'm just not quick to rule it out that someone is lying."

"A wise move," Data said. "Are both stations still functioning at optimal capacity?" 

"As far as I can tell," she said. 

Data stared at the visual, tapping at the screen to input his own information. "If we calculate the distance between the two locations, and factor in the length of time between their discovery and staff rotations, it is entirely feasible the same person committed both acts without being seen."

"But they would have had to leave and come back, or hide close by," Faith said. "Which increases the chances of being discovered. The fact that they weren't is amazing considering the traffic in this area."

"There is a two-point-five percent chance they would not be discovered."

Faith hummed in thought. "Small, but not impossible."

Geordi came around the corner, heading directly towards Faith. "Ensign, did you finish running those specs I asked for?"

"Yes, Commander," Faith said, standing straight and giving him her full attention. She handed him the PADD resting on the console. "I was waiting for you to finish meeting with Carver. I didn't want to interrupt."

Geordi looked impressed as he scanned over the information. "Good work, Diaz." He glanced at the schematic laid out on the console's screen. "What's this?"

"Oh. I was curious about the incidents so I mapped them," she said. "The Commander and I were trying to find a connection."

"And did you?"

Faith shook her head. "One was out of sight and the other in plan view. The only connections are they were both Engineering related and no one saw them being tampered with. Though there is a chance it was done by the same person."

"Geordi, I have a suggestion," Data said.

"Lay it on me," Geordi encouraged.

"Would you permit me to take apart each unit?"

"What for?"

"To see if any components are missing," Data explained. "If anything was taken, it would not necessarily hinder the console's performance."

"That's true," Faith said. "Whoever did this had to have had mechanical and engineering experience. They could have easily reworked the console to function without some of the minor pieces."

Geordi considered their suggestion, arms crossed in thought. "That's a leap, but right now we don't have any other ideas. Go for it, Data." He turned to Faith. "Diaz, I'm swamped with these upgrades Starfleet is requesting. Since you found the first console and seem interested in the investigation, I want you to on this. Work with Data and report to me anything you two find."

Faith's eyes widened. "Y-You want me to take-point, sir?"

Geordi gave her a smile, handing her back the PADD. "I'm sure you'll do just fine. Just watch your head this time."

"I will make sure she does not injure herself again," Data promised.

Faith scoffed, trying to hide her smile. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Nope," Geordi teased. "Let me know if you guys find anything."

As he walked away, Faith turned to Data, fiddling with the PADD. "Guess we'll be working together," she said.

"When I'm not needed on the Bridge, of course," Data reminded her. "Which console would you like to examine first?"

"Let's do the assistant's one," she said, leading him toward the office. "Things are quiet right now so it would be the best time. Plus, I think Geordi has Carver working on the upgrades with him."

"Agreed."

They gathered several tools and got to work dismantling the console. Data noticed Faith was careful, taking her time to map the circuits with her eyes after she removed the front panel.

Data himself was able to scan it much quicker but found nothing out of place. Instead, he watched her and the way she traced her fingers over the wires, lips moving as she spoke to herself. He suddenly understood why it took her longer to do tasks than it would take others. She was meticulous, making sure everything was accounted for before turning to him.

"So far so good," she said.

Data focused on the unit. "I see no signs of tampering. All circuits, wires, and power chips are accounted for."

"At least for the main functions. Let's check the back-up ones."

It took time to maneuver through the complicated wiring and during several instances they had to pause and rethink their strategy before continuing. Data found it to be an overall pleasant experience. Her knowledge was vast and she did not seem to need to fill the silence with idle chatter.

Strangely enough, Data found _he_ wanted to talk. "Have you been sleeping well?" he asked.

"Not really," Faith said. "It's about the same as it was before."

"Do you no longer wish to visit Ten Forward when you cannot sleep?"

"I haven't decided yet. It seemed like a good idea at the time but when I thought about it the last few nights, I just couldn't bring myself to go."

"Was there any particular reason?"

"There were several...Commander, look!" Faith drew his attention to the section where back-up power chips were stored. 

Two were missing. 

"Interesting," Data commented. "There is no reason for these chips to be missing."

"Yeah, it's against regulations not to replace back-ups. Otherwise, if we don't and we need them, we'd be out of luck."

Data scanned the rest of the components. "I see nothing else out of place."

"Neither do I. Let's do one more sweep and then check the other one."

They found nothing else had been disturbed. Just as they were closing things up, Carver came in to work. Data and Faith got out of his way.

"Do you need to take a break or do you wish to continue on?" Data asked.

"I'm good to keep going. I'm even more curious than before."

"I must admit, I am as well."

They made their way to the Jefferies tubes. Once inside, Faith asked, "Do you want to go first, Commander, or should I?"

"After you."

Faith began to climb and Data followed. "Faith, may I ask why you have returned to using my formal title?" he asked. It was something he had noted earlier but felt the need to address it when they were alone. "Do you no longer wish to call me by my name?"

"Oh, no that's not it at all," she assured him. "I just thought using your name would be too informal for a work setting. I don't mind if you call me Faith but I assumed you'd want me to stick to 'Commander' when in Engineering."

"A logical and astute observation," Data said. "I was concerned I had done something wrong."

Faith reached the landing and turned to face him as he continued to climb. "You were concerned? I thought you didn't have feelings." Her tone was light and teasing as if his words amused her.

"Perhaps concerned was not the proper word," Data amended. "Curious could be considered more accurate. If I did something to offend you, I apologize and wish to correct it."

Faith's face softened. "I'm sorry I made you think you did something wrong. Trust me, you didn't. Promise. I was just trying to be professional."

"That is good to hear."

"You and Counselor Troi have actually been very helpful since my accident. I want to thank you for that."

"You are welcome." Data reached the top and Faith led him to the tube where she found the disturbance. "Have you decided to see her regularly?"

"Not yet. Not in an official capacity at least. She did invite me on a walk through the Arboretum tomorrow."

"You should accept. It is a lovely place."

"I might. We'll see."

They continued on and reached the console that started the mystery. It did not look like it had been touched since they had fixed it. Just like with the other one, they began to take it apart carefully.

"Faith, may I ask what you do for recreation?"

"Nothing really."

Data frowned. "Nothing at all?"

"No. There never really seems to be any time."

"While it is true Starfleet does keep a full schedule, there is still downtime during most days."

"I just haven't found anything to hold my interest," she said with a shrug. "So I gave up trying."

"Maybe you could try painting. I have found it to be most enjoyable."

"I'm not much of an artist."

"Do you enjoy music? Why not learn an instrument?"

Faith sighed and stopped her work. "I appreciate the attempt," she said. "But I've tried already and nothing stuck."

"Perhaps you simply have not found the right outlet." Data paused, noting several wires had been reconfigured. "Faith, hand me the tricorder."

She did as he commanded, leaning in close to examine what he had found. "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" she asked.

"Yes. Several wires have been taken and those that remained were reconfigured to hide the change."

Faith leaned back, a pensive look on her face. "So two power chips and a handful of wires are gone. But why? None of this makes sense."

"No, it does not," Data agreed. "However, I think we should expand our search."

"Why do you say that?"

Data motioned to the tube ahead of them and when Faith turned, she saw a dark smudge on the doors leading to the next section.

"What the hell?" she muttered, crawling towards it. 

Data followed and as they drew closer, the smudge became more distinct: a round palm flanked by four fingers.

"It's a handprint," Faith realized.

"Indeed. Now the question is, who or what made it?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been my saving grace during this difficult time. Your responses to it have been more than I could have ever hoped for! While I have plenty ideas and an overall arc for this fic, I don't have a set number of chapters. I'm just going with the flow. Enjoy!

Faith stared at the handprint, a shudder running down her spine. "That wasn't there before," she insisted. "I would have noticed it."

"I would have as well," Data agreed, holding up the tricorder. "I am scanning the print now. If there is any organic matter we can bring it to Dr. Crusher for analysis. She can also compare it to those we have on board."

"I don't see a thumbprint," Faith said, leaning in close. "And the fingers look thicker than a human's."

"Out of the one-thousand one-hundred life forms onboard the Enterprise, only two-hundred have hands with four fingers," Data explained, lowering the tricorder. "And only ten of them have access to Engineering."

"Well, that narrows it down at least." Faith glanced at the tricorder screen. "Find anything useful?"

"The dark substance looks to be a mix of synthetic oil, bentonite clay, and bismuth carboxylate," he said, showing her the readings. "As I suspected, there is also organic matter which may have come from the culprit."

Faith sat back on her heels, searching her brain for what substance would have that chemical combination. "Would that be engine grease?" she asked. "I vaguely recall hearing about the use of it back at the academy."

Data nodded. "That would be my hypothesis at this time."

"But that doesn't make sense. No one in the Federation has used that compound in centuries."

"It seems we have an even bigger mystery on our hands than we thought," Data said, handing the tricorder back to her. 

"Life is infinitely stranger than anything which the mind of man could invent," Faith said with a sigh.

Data looked at her with wide eyes, his mouth slightly agape. "That is a quote from Sherlock Holmes."

Faith gave him a lopsided smile. "Yeah, it is," she said, pleased he caught the reference. "When I was younger I took a class on twentieth-century literature. Holmes was my favorite. Are you a fan?"

"Yes. I have read every work featuring the great consulting detective."

"That's wild. I don't know anyone else who's read them." She put the tricorder away and examined the door's panel. "Should we keep going? Maybe we'll find more prints."

Data seemed to be in a state of shock but snapped out of it. "Yes. Let us proceed."

Faith nodded and entered the access code, opening the doors to the next section. She and Data glanced around but saw no one. Still, they proceeded cautiously, checking for more prints.

This time Faith was anxious for an entirely different reason. She had been in the tubes alone and a part of her wondered if whoever did this had been nearby when she found the console. Had they heard her and run off? Were they watching as she tried to fix it? What would have happened if Data hadn't come along?

Her heart began to race. The walls felt like they were closing in on her and she was finding it difficult to keep moving. 

"How did you know I was quoting Sherlock Holmes?" she asked, now finding the silence unbearable. She welcomed any kind of distraction, hoping to draw her thoughts away from her impending anxiety attack.

"I am well-versed in all works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle," Data explained. "In fact, Commander La Forge and I have enjoyed many holodeck simulations as Watson and Holmes."

The mental image of the two of them dressed in period clothing as they ran around the holodeck was enough to refocus her attention.

"Now that I would like to see."

"Perhaps next time you will join us."

"Yeah, alright. Sounds fun."

They reached the end of the tube and found no other strange handprints. The juncture split off into multiple directions and the two paused so Faith could take out the tricorder again.

"Check for any signs of that chemical compound," Data said.

"On it." As Faith circled the tight space, Data kept his eyes on the surrounding area. "This way." She pointed to the tube on the left. "There are trace amounts of the grease coming from this direction."

Faith made a move to go forward but Data stopped her. From his back pocket, he pulled out a phaser. "Stay close," he ordered.

Knowing he was armed eased Faith's anxiety. At least if they came across someone, they wouldn't be totally defenseless. Though she supposed with Data's strength he was never without an advantage. Slowly, they crawled along the tube. She kept the tricorder out, continuing to monitor their surroundings. 

But they saw nothing. No more prints and no more signs of tampering. The trace amounts lessened until they eventually disappeared. It wasn't until they reached the end that Data pocketed his phaser.

"This problem is bigger than we anticipated," he said. "That door leads to another juncture that comes out on the next deck."

"Then whoever this is could have hit other departments and we wouldn't even know."

Data opened the door so they could make for the exit. "I must talk to Geordi. I believe it is time to inform the captain of our findings."

"While you do that, I'll take these readings to Dr. Crusher, like we talked about," Faith said, following behind him. 

"Excellent. Contact me as soon as you have the results."

Data climbed out of the tube, offering Faith his hand for help. She accepted, breathing a sigh of relief when she was free of the constriction.

They went their separate ways. He headed back to Engineering while she made for the sickbay. She was so wrapped up in their findings, she didn't have a chance to feel anxious about seeing Dr. Crusher again.

When she walked in, Beverly looked pleasantly surprised. "Faith! It's good to see you again."

"Hi, Dr. Crusher. Data and I found something strange in the Jefferies tubes. Could you take a look?"

Her smile faltered only slightly, no doubt disappointed Faith was there on business. "Of course. Come on, let's use my lab."

Faith followed her out of the main sickbay and into one of the side rooms. Once inside, she brought up the scan of the print on the screen. Beverly looked confused. 

"Where did you find that?" she asked.

"On one of the doors in the Jefferies tube," Faith explained. "We discovered a console had been tampered with and found this in the area."

Beverly tapped the screen, moving through the options. "I'll run a print comparison to those on the ship," she said. "And it looks like you found some organic matter in there as well."

"And some chemical compounds associated with old-school engine grease."

"Strange."

"An understatement." 

Faith let her work, hoping for some kind of answers. As the program ran, searching the Enterprise database, Beverly cast Faith a side-long look. 

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

"My head is fine, no more headaches or sensitivity," Faith answered, distracted by watching the analyses. 

"And your mood?"

She picked up on the probing but this time wasn't as annoyed as she had been before. "I spoke with Counselor Troi for a bit. It wasn't so bad."

"That's great," Beverly said. "Do you think you'll keep seeing her?"

"Possibly." Faith paused for a moment before turning her attention to the doctor. "Just so you know, I don't appreciate being cornered by a counselor in my own quarters."

"Well, I don't appreciate my concussion patients avoiding me." Beverly gave her a stern look as she took a seat behind her desk. "And while I have you here and you can't run away, please have a seat."

Sighing, Faith sank into the chair across from her. She didn't speak but she maintained eye contact.

"While I am glad you are talking with Counselor Troi, I suggest we start you on a low dosage of citalopram—"

"I don't want to start anything."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

Beverly studied her carefully. "Faith, there is nothing wrong with taking medication," she told her. "It's very common and nothing to be ashamed of."

"I can handle it on my own."

"But you don't _have_ to."

Faith opened her mouth to argue but was cut off. There was a beep and the two women looked at the screen on the wall. The results of the handprint flashed and Faith's stomach dropped.

"No known matches," Beverly said, focus pulled as she got to her feet. Faith followed her, staring at the results. "Not just the print but the organic matter as well. That's disconcerting."

"And terrifying," Faith said. She tapped her communicator. "Diaz to Commander Data?"

_"Data here."_

"We have the results of the analysis," Faith said.

_"Please bring them to me on the Bridge. Data out."_

The Bridge. What was he doing on the Bridge? He was supposed to be in Engineering. He wanted her to join him up there, with the captain. And his senior officers.

"Faith? Are you alright?" Beverly asked. 

The ensign didn't realize her breathing had picked up until Dr. Crusher led her back to the chair. Her anxiety spiked and she shut her eyes tight, taking a deep breath in and a slow exhale out. At least, she tried. 

It wasn't working.

By the time she registered what the doctor was doing, she felt the tip of a hypospray touch her neck. "You are having an anxiety attack," she said. "I'm giving you a light sedative to help."

Faith nodded, movements jerky. Seconds later, the tightness in her chest eased and her breathing became easier to control. When she opened her eyes, Dr. Crusher was kneeling before her.

"Thank you," Faith said.

Beverly pursed her lips and got to her feet. A second later she returned, pressing a fresh hypospray into her hands. "Whether you choose to take the medication or not is up to you," she said. "There are enough doses in there for two weeks. _If_ you begin the medication, see me when this runs out and we'll readjust the dose if need be."

Faith closed her hands around it and gave a muted nod. "I'm needed on the Bridge." She got to her feet, grabbing her tricorder on the way out. 

She shoved the hypospray into her pocket, willing herself to forget about it for the time being. 

Dr. Crusher's injection took the edge off but did not neutralize the anxiety completely, it just made it easier to work through. She fiddled with the tricorder as she rode the turbo-lift. She had never been to the Bridge nor did she have any desire to. It was too intense and there was too much pressure involved.

When she reached the Bridge, it took all her willpower to step onto it.

Data was sitting at Science Station One and turned when he saw her. "Ah, Faith, welcome," he said. "Geordi will be joining us shortly. What did you find out?"

She focused on him as she crossed the threshold onto the most important area of the ship. Seeing his calm demeanor helped her keep calm as well. 

"I wish I had better news for you," she said, standing by his side. "The print and organic matter doesn't match anything in our database."

"Fascinating," Data said, bringing up the information on his station. "I have spoken to the captain. He wishes us to lead a debriefing as soon as we are able."

If it wasn't for the medication, Faith's shoulders would have tensed. "O-Okay," she muttered. "Okay."

"You said that already."

"Right…"

Data studied her for a moment. "Let us go to the Observation Lounge to prepare."

Faith nodded and numbly followed him off the Bridge. Once in Observation, he turned to look at her. 

"You look distressed."

"I am."

"If this is too much for you, you may be excused. I can conduct the briefing alone."

Collapsing into one of the chairs, Faith put her head in her hands. "Damn it, I should be able to do this."

Data took the seat next to her. "As I understand, not everyone is comfortable speaking in front of people. It is a very common fear."

"Still. I should be able to do it."

"Why?"

Faith looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you feel you should be able to proceed? Everyone has limits."

"I feel like I've been hitting mine more and more." 

Data processed her words. "And this makes you unhappy?"

"More like frustrated."

"I see." He reached out and stiffly patted her shoulder. "There there."

Faith snorted with laughter. "Thanks."

"I am unsure of how to offer comfort."

"I appreciate the gesture," she said, giving his hand a small pat of her own. She took a deep breath. "I'm okay. I can stay."

Data nodded in acknowledgment and tapped his communicator. "Data to Captain Picard. Ensign Diaz and I are on the Observation Lounge when you are ready."

_"I'm on my way. Picard out."_

Faith and Data remained seated while they waited. She was not aware his hand was still on her shoulder until the captain arrived and they stood. When it fell away, she missed the weight of it.

"Captain Picard, may I introduce Ensign Faith Diaz," Data said as Picard extended his hand to her.

Faith accepted it, giving him a firm handshake.

"Ensign Diaz, a pleasure to finally meet you," Picard said. "Mr. Data speaks very highly of you. I hear we have a bit of a mystery on our hands."

"Aye, sir," she said, finding her voice. "And I'm afraid it's only gotten stranger."

The doors opened and Geordi entered. "I see you two have been busy," he commented. 

They sat and Data brought up the research he and Faith had compiled. As he walked Picard and Geordi through what they discovered, Faith found herself relaxing by the sound of his voice. Leadership suited him well and his ability to step in when she couldn't was greatly appreciated.

She was so busy admiring him, she almost missed Picard's question. "What would you suggest?" he asked.

"We need to do a full sweep of the Jefferies tubes," Geordi said. "We need to make sure no one is hiding in them or any other consoles have been touched."

"That was my thought as well," Data agreed.

"But we should be subtle about it," Faith interjected, drawing the men's gazes. "If we do have a stowaway on the ship, bringing attention to them could be disastrous. Especially since we don't know their intent."

Data nodded. "Another good point. Subtly and stealth is our best defense at this time."

Picard nodded thoughtfully. After a moment, he tapped his communicator. "Commander Riker, Lieutenant Worf, join me on the Observation Lounge."

The door opened seconds later and the two men joined them at the table. 

"We have a possible situation on board that needs to be approached with the utmost discretion," Picard said. "Mr. Data and Ms. Diaz have found evidence we may have an uninvited visitor aboard the Enterprise. We do not know who or what we are dealing with. As of right now, only a few minor pieces of machinery have gone missing, that we know of."

Picard continued the debriefing and Faith focused on her breathing. The sedative made it difficult to concentrate but she did the best that she could.

"Mr. Worf, organize a security sweep of the Jefferies tubes," Picard ordered. "Number One, I want you to connect with the department heads, see if anyone else has found physical disturbances. Geordi, have your staff do maintenance in each console in Engineering to make sure nothing else is missing." He turned back to Faith and Data. "I would like you two to continue your investigation. I want to be notified immediately of any developments. Dismissed."

They gave him nods of acknowledgment and stood. Faith was eager to get to her quarters and away from people. She had had enough excitement for one day.

Data joined her in the turbo-lift. Once the doors closed he said, "You did very well."

"Thanks," Faith said, slowly exhaling. "That was intense."

"I understand the captain is an intimidating figure. It is perfectly natural to be tense in his presence."

"Having a direct order from him puts a lot of pressure on a person."

"I am confident you can handle it."

Faith suddenly remembered Picard's words when he shook her hand. "Data, he said you spoke highly of me?"

"Because I think highly of you."

Faith couldn't help but smile, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "You do?" she asked.

Data looked at her as though he were surprised by her surprise. "Of course. You are capable, smart, and meticulous in your work. I admire these traits."

Faith glanced at the floor, face growing hot.

"You are embarrassed by my words," Data noted.

"I'm...unaccustomed to compliments."

"That is a shame. Would you like me to stop?" 

Faith could feel her embarrassment wane and she smiled up at him. "It's very nice to hear. Please continue."

"You are focused when something catches your attention. You face your fears though they cripple you…"

Faith laughed, putting her hand up to stop him. "While I'm sorry to interrupt you, I didn't mean to keep going right now. I only meant in general."

"Ah, I see. Duly noted." 

They fell into silence as the turbo-lift continued to move. It slowed to a stop at Faith's deck but before she got off the lift, she turned to Data.

"For the record," she said softly. "I think very highly of you too."

Data's face broke out into a wide smile. She was unprepared for the way it made her stomach clench. "Thank you."

Embarrassed for an entirely different reason, Faith stepped off the lift, even more, determined to get to her quarters than before. She had a lot of thinking to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are wondering, in the Next Gen universe this takes place after season six. I'm also taking a few liberties with canon.
> 
> Prepare yourselves for the epic fluff this chapter! Also my updating will probably be every other day or so. Enjoy!

It had been two weeks since Data and Faith had found the unknown handprint. A sweep of the tubes was done but no other prints were found. However, there had been reports of other consoles around the station that had been tampered with. He and Faith continued to add them to their map, trying to find a connection. They had not been successful.

Faith's mood continued to fluctuate from day-to-day. There were times when she closed herself off or began breathing heavily, unable to speak without stuttering or tripping over her words. Most of the time she worked through it alone and if she could not, Data assisted by repeating her own instructions back to her. She did not ask him to. He did so on his own after a particularly difficult episode.

While the captain was frustrated with the lack of answers, he allowed Data and Faith to work at their own pace. So far nothing of great value had been taken. No one had gotten hurt or actually seen anyone on the ship who was not supposed to be there.

On a personal level, Data and Faith only interacted during their joint shifts but he found himself looking forward to those times. His Bridge duties had been reduced so he could focus on the assignment, which meant he spent most of his day with Faith. While he was able to witness some of the behavior Geordi had previously mentioned, it seemed to happen less and less. Certain days she was quieter than others but other than that, her work was improving even if her mood was not.

Data made his way to Counselor Troi's office for their weekly appointment. He greatly enjoyed their sessions and appreciated her insights. Now more than ever.

Deanna was already sitting down when he entered. She smiled. "Hello, Data. How are you doing today?"

"I am functioning at—" He paused, correcting himself. "I am well, Counselor." He took a seat.

"Anything new you wish to talk about?"

She started every session this way, knowing Data came prepared with numerous questions on various topics. This time, however, his thoughts were more focused.

"There is a recent development I wish to discuss," he said. 

"Tell me about it."

"It is about my friendship with Faith."

He did not miss the way her mouth twitched into a smirk. "Oh? I understand you two have been spending a lot of time together. I'm surprised you haven't brought her up before."

"I wanted time to process an interaction she and I had two weeks ago," Data explained. 

"So what's troubling you?"

"After I paid her a compliment, she seemed embarrassed and even though she gave me permission to continue, she still reacts this way each time I do so. She explained it was because she does not receive them that often. I find that difficult to believe."

"That one can be embarrassed by compliments?"

"No, that she does not receive them."

Deanna's smirk widened. "Why is that?"

"From what I have witnessed, she has a lot of positive qualities. Her intelligence exceeds many of her peers, she has shown great dedication in our joint assignment as well as a meticulous work ethic. She often considers my 'feelings' though I already explained to her that I do not have any. She is also one of the only people to not interrupt my 'babbling', as Captain Picard puts it. And if she does, she apologizes."

"It sounds like you admire her a great deal," Deanna said. 

"I believe I do."

"And it makes you confused that others don't?"

"Well...yes, I suppose it does." Data studied Deanna, looking puzzled. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Data, if I didn't know any better, I would say you have a small crush on her."

"A crush?" He scanned his knowledge base for the definition. "Ah. A crush: an intense infatuation for someone. A secret burning desire to be with someone who you find attractive or special. A person you cannot get off your mind."

Deanna let him process, watching in amusement just as she had during his interactions with Faith.

"Huh...fascinating," he declared. "I have never had a crush before. How do I know that is what this is? Is it even something I am capable of? There are many questions."

"Well, you have had relationships with women before," Deanna said. "How does this compare to those?"

"I have had two romantic entanglements in my lifetime," Data explained. "Only one of those was intimate in nature."

"And?"

"And, with Tasha, it was a one-time experience brought on by a mind-altering virus. The other…" He thought of his relationship with Jenna. "...did not end well."

"I see," Deanna said. "However, if I remember correctly, you were pursued in both those cases. You have not pursued a romantic relationship on your own."

"I have not found the need to," Data explained. "And I do not know if that is what I would like to do with Faith."

"Understandable. Not all crushes are romantic in nature. What _would_ you like to do?"

Data thought about her question, trying to determine the correct answer. "I want to spend more time with her," he declared. "Outside of our duties, I mean."

"That's a start," Deanna said. "Have you tried?"

"I have offered. However, she had yet to take advantage. I do not wish to push her."

"And that is all you can do at this time," Deanna said. "Let her know you are there for her and comfort her if she seeks it. Knowing you are there can make a difference, even if she doesn't take you up on your offer right away."

"Occasionally, she does seek my comfort during her anxiety episodes. Usually when she cannot handle them herself."

"That is a very personal thing to share with someone," Deanna told him. "You must mean something to her as well if she is comfortable being so vulnerable in front of you."

Data processed what the counselor said. While he followed her reasoning, he was still stuck on the notion that he might have "a crush". "If I understand the word correctly, would a crush not require feelings? Could this be another instance of me feeling emotion for the first time?"

"It's possible," Deanna said. "When you felt what you perceived to be anger, it came about suddenly and organically."

"That is correct. It was during my fight with the Borg that I was overcome with an intense sensation that I could not control. The only way I can describe it was being angry."

"And afterward, when you were trying to elicit an emotional response from yourself, it didn't work, correct?"

"Also correct. I subjected myself to many forms of stimuli but achieved no results."

"We discussed that the difference between the two was the organic nature of the first emotion. Perhaps that's what's happening here. There was something that drew you to Faith and it happened organically. You didn't seek her out and she did not seek you out. You were drawn together by circumstance and connected on a level you've never connected with someone before."

Even with his superior brainpower, what the counselor said was difficult for Data to wrap his head around. He was used to cause and effect, of being able to track the sequence of events which led to each individual moment and reaction.

"I find this all very confusing," he admitted.

Deanna smiled. "Welcome to being human. Most emotions are."

The idea of feeling as other humans feel made Data smile, though he was still trying to work out how to handle what was happening. 

"Should I tell her?" he inquired. 

"That is entirely at your discretion," Deanna said. "I can't make that decision for you."

"I understand, Counselor. But I would appreciate the advice."

Deanna sighed, leaning back in her seat. "If you are as unsure about the sensation as you claim, perhaps you shouldn't tell her quite yet. Wait until you've spent more time with her and then see if the feelings persist. If they do, then perhaps share them."

Data nodded in understanding. "What if she does not reciprocate?"

"Then you know where your relationship stands."

The counselor's words echoed in his mind for the rest of the day. He pondered how to proceed, eventually deciding to take her advice and keep the information to himself. His reasoning was that if he was wrong, he could potentially ruin a new friendship that was dear to him. He could not take that risk. 

Data arrived at Engineering and made for the assistant's office. It had been repurposed for Data and Faith so they could have a central location to continue their investigation.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see Faith was not in her usual seat. He sought out Geordi for answers.

"She said she wasn't feeling well," Geordi explained when Data asked. "You two have been working 'round the clock so I gave her the next two days off."

"Strange. She did not tell me she was feeling ill."

Geordi smiled. "You two have become pretty close, huh?"

"Yes, we have." Data turned to leave. "I will go check on her."

Data heard Geordi chuckle as he walked away. "You do that, buddy."

Faith did not answer the door when Data rang. He waited exactly ten seconds before ringing it again. It was not until the third time that he heard a soft voice say, "Come in."

Data entered Faith's quarters for the first time. Everything was in disarray. Clothes and dishes were strewn around the room. The lights were dim and at first Data did not see her until he stood in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Data? What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice thick and gravely.

She was curled in bed, buried under a mound of blankets except for her head. Her eyes were red and there were tear stains on her cheeks, which alarmed him.

"Geordi said you were not feeling well. I came to check on you."

"That's very sweet but you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He crossed into the room and knelt by the side of the bed. "Are you alright? It looks like you have been crying."

"No...no, I haven't." She swiped her cheek with her hand to brush away the marks. "I'm just sick."

"Would you like me to get Dr. Crusher?"

"That's not necessary."

"Do you know what illness you have? I am sure it can be cured easily."

"It can't." At Data's look of concern, Faith forced herself to sit up, her wavy hair swirling around her head like a dark cloud. "Data, do you know what depression is?"

"Depression: feelings of severe despondency and dejection. A mood disorder that causes a persistent feeling of sadness and loss of interest," Data recited. He put the pieces together. "I see. So you have depression?"

"Yes."

"My files state that it is treatable. Are your treatments not working?"

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"You _are_ receiving treatment, correct?"

Faith's hesitation answered his question before she spoke. "I am beginning to. I have started seeing Counselor Troi on a regular basis." She left the statement there.

Data was not satisfied. "There is also medication that helps treatment."

"Yes. That's true."

"From your expression, I gather you do not wish to use the medication."

"Dr. Crusher gave me some but I haven't started using it yet."

"Why?"

Faith sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. "It's complicated, Data. It's not an easy decision to make."

"That is the second time you have used that word to describe this situation. Please explain."

Faith pursed her lips but did not speak. Data waited in sixty seconds of silence before sitting on the edge of her bed. He was patient and in no rush to be anywhere. If she needed time to answer him properly, he was willing to give it.

"Going on depression medication...is a big decision," Faith explained slowly. "It's admitting there is something about yourself that is out of your control. It's taking the chance that you may need to be on that medication for the rest of your life."

"But if it helps you feel better, why does that matter?"

"Some people get used to the sadness, Data. They... _I_ don't know who I am without it."

The gravity of her words was not lost on him. He had seen a lot of illness in his time, mental and physical. As much as medicine had advanced, there were still some ailments that could not be eradicated. The brain may have been mapped, but some of its functions were still out of anyone's hands.

Data reached over and placed his hand on Faith's. It was an action he had witnessed many times when his fellow shipmates wanted to comfort each other. 

"You are smart, kind, dedicated, and a good friend," he said. " _That_ is who you are."

"I would say you're just saying that to be nice but I think I've gotten to know you better than that."

"I am saying it because I believe it to be true. That is what I see."

Faith gave him a sad smile. "I wish I could see myself the way you see me."

Data was struck by an idea and got to his feet. "Come with me."

"What? Why?"

"I have something I would like to show you."

"I don't want to get up."

"It will be good for you to move."

"I don't know, Data. I'm a mess. I don't exactly want the others to see me like this."

"Then get dressed and meet me in my quarters when you are ready." He headed for the door, eager to put his plan into motion.

"But wait, Data, why?"

He paused and turned around to face her. "So I can show you how I see you." Before she could protest further, he left.

It took her thirty-two minutes to do as he instructed. When she arrived, she had showered and dressed in fresh clothes, her wet hair draped over her shoulder in a long braid.

"You're lucky I like you," she said grumpily as she entered his quarters. "Now, what did you want...to...show me."

Data had taken the time to put a selection of his paintings on display. They were propped up on every feasible surface of the room, arranged strategically so. 

The most recent were first, showing various depictions of their time together: her with her head bent over the console, biting her lip in thought as she studied the map, her taking apart one of the replicators with parts spread out on the floor, her staring off into space deep in thought…

And there were others less specific in nature and more abstract. Dark ropes of space and stars woven together in a single braid like the one she wore. A collection of flowers arranged to form the side profile of her face…

When she reached the first painting he did of her, her eyes in the vines, she stopped. 

Data watched her face and the myriad of emotions that danced across it. 

"Data…" she said in a soft voice that barely broke a whisper. "Are these all _me?_ "

"You wanted to see yourself how I see you," he said. "This is how I see you."

She looked at him with wide eyes before looking back at the painting. She approached it, reaching out to gently touch the edge of the canvas.

"Do I really look that sad?" she asked.

Data came to stand by her side. "Have I offended you?"

"What? Oh, no! Not at all," she said. "I'm flattered. Beyond flattered. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I had no idea…" She trailed off, looking around at his paintings before returning her gaze to him.

She looked at him with such wonder and amazement he could not believe he was the focus of such a gaze. She put her arms up and took a step forward but then stopped herself.

"Do you mind if I hug you?" she asked. 

"No, I do not mind." He opened his arms stiffly.

Faith smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Data returned the hug as best he could. She was shorter than him, causing his nose to burrow into her hair. Her shampoo smelled pleasant.

They remained that way for fifteen seconds before she regrettably pulled away.

"I didn't know you paint," Faith said. "Do you have others? I mean, in general. Not about me specifically. I'd love to see more of your work."

"Certainly," Data said with a smile. "I would be honored to show you."

He shared with Faith the rest of his paintings, from his very first to the ones he completed prior to meeting Faith. Her reactions to them were fascinating to watch. The same intense study techniques she showcased during her work applied to viewing art as well.

"These are stunning, Data," she said hours later. She sat on the couch, a mug of hot chocolate clutched in her hands.

Data sat down next to her. "Thank you, Faith. Your opinion is most appreciated."

"Have you ever thought about doing an art show?"

Data cocked his head in thought. "It had not occurred to me. Do you think others will be interested in seeing my work?" 

"Absolutely. Your imagery is…" She struggled to find the right word. "...a peek into your soul, your thoughts. It's fascinating."

"Because I am an android?"

Faith waved her hand. "Bah! It has nothing to do with that. Most people may be able to picture images in their head, but very few of them can actually replicate it. You've not only managed to do that, but also given it so much substance."

Data was overwhelmed. "No one has ever described my creative endeavors as having substance."

"You do something else besides paint?"

Data nodded. "I play the violin and have tried writing poetry."

"Tried?"

"It has not been...successful."

"I was never good at poetry either," Faith said. "I'd love to hear you play the violin at some point."

"There is a recital next week. I would be honored if you attended."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Her eyes drooped and she stifled a yawn.

"You are tired. You should go to bed."

"Not yet. It feels good to be out of my quarters and I enjoy spending time with you."

"I enjoy spending time with you as well," Data said. He noticed she had finished her hot chocolate and took the mug from her hands to dispose of it.

"I'm sorry we didn't get any work done today," she said. "I know the captain is anxious for some kind of results."

"On the contrary, I have been running diagnostics and analyses this entire time," Data told her.

"Convenient and handy. Find out anything interesting?"

Data accessed the information while he began putting his paintings away. 

"I have been analyzing the items that have been reported missing and organizing them into categories. Among the most significant are power chips, wires, a replicator module, and scraps of parasteel. However, I was curious and began to construct a second list of non-mechanical objects that have been reported lost or missing. There has been an unusual increase in blanket replication, several crew members reported clothing misplaced or gone altogether, and even one person lost their uniform shoes. From this, I can deduce that whatever life form that is evading our detection is collecting items for survival…"

He turned to look at Faith, only to find her fast asleep. If Data were human he might have taken it personally. He approached her cautiously, hand reaching out for her shoulder to wake her. But the peaceful look on her face stopped him.

Instead, he gently gathered her into his arms. She instinctively curled against his chest, letting out a small content sigh. Data held her for a moment, studying how the worry lines of her face were gone while she slept. A strange sensation settled in his abdomen and he had the sudden urge to protect her at all costs.

Data carried her over to his bed, laying her down before tucking the blankets around her. 

Spot appeared from the shadows where she had taken refuge when a new person arrived. Now she sniffed Faith curiously before giving Data a look of doubt.

"Be nice, Spot," Data ordered, pointing a finger at the feline. "She is very special to me."

Spot swatted at Data's finger, making him tut in disappointment. He put her on the floor. 

"Computer, dim lights."

The lights in his quarters lowered and Data returned to the couch. Now was as good a time as any to turn on his dream program. He laid himself out, staring up at the ceiling. Spot jumped up onto his chest, turning in a circle before lying down and curling herself into a ball. She began to purr as Data scratched her ears.

Data's thoughts were consumed by Faith and her compliments. He began to understand her reaction when he first complimented her. Data himself was used to admiration on his skills, particularly his computing, strength, knowledge, and other aspects of his android nature. 

He was not used to compliments on his creativity. Quite the opposite. Perhaps he would display his work in an art show. Perhaps Faith would help.

He cast one last look at her, smiling when he saw her still fast asleep. Then he closed his eyes and succumbed to his dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Faith awoke slowly, curled into a ball with her face buried in a pillow. She kept her eyes closed, too warm and comfortable. She had nowhere to be and was perfectly content to go back to sleep. As she began to doze back off, something tickled her face. She swiped at it impatiently before rolling over.

While she hadn't dreamt, she felt intense comfort throughout the night. She could feel herself falling asleep again but then the tickle returned. This time when she swiped at it, her hand connected with something fuzzy.

Faith's eyes snapped open in time to see an orange and white cat jump off the bed, running to find a hiding place. Confused, she slowly sat up and looked around. She clearly wasn't in her own room and it took her brain a moment to remember that she was in Data's quarters. When had she fallen asleep? The last thing she remembered was sitting on his couch while he discussed the analysis he had run. 

Smiling, she clutched the blanket tighter around herself. It was incredibly sweet that he tucked her into bed rather than wake her. The butterflies she had been feeling for the last several days fluttered again.

 _You stop that!_ she scolded herself, forcing away her smile. _He is a friend and senior officer! You will_ not _develop feelings for him!_

She had been struggling with her small crush ever since he first complimented her. Not only was it completely inappropriate, but in her opinion, it was also unhealthy. She was in a very vulnerable mental state and hated herself for developing feelings for someone who was just trying to help.

Still, the pull toward Data was strong and she couldn't stop how much she enjoyed his company. Her budding feelings were the reason she had yet to spend time with him outside of work-related duties. She was afraid she'd have to fully confront her attraction.

Faith got to her feet, the blanket draped around her shoulders as she looked around for Data. She expected to find him working, instead, he lay on the couch, seemingly asleep.

_He must be dreaming. Wonder what it's about. Does he dream of me?_

He had kept several of his paintings of her out so she wandered to them, taking time to admire his work. There was a beautiful grace to his strokes. For someone who claimed to not have feelings, he was certainly able to capture them in his work.

She glanced over at him to find his eyes open, watching her. How long had he been awake? She would give anything to know what he was thinking in that moment.

"Good morning, Faith. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Faith's smile returned and she nodded. "Yes, I actually did. Until your cat got curious and shoved its nose in my face."

Data sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the couch. "That is Spot. She is very wary of new people. I am sorry she woke you." 

"It's alright," Faith looked back at the painting which drew her in the most, the one of her side profile.

Data stood and crossed the room to join her. "You seem to favor this one."

"I do," she agreed. "You used roses as the flowers. Why?"

"Your middle name is Rosaline. It seemed appropriate."

Faith laughed softly. "They also happen to be my favorite flower."

"I did not know that."

"Funny coincidence then," she said. She could feel herself growing emotional and decided it was the best time to make her exit. "I probably should return to my quarters anyways. What time is it?"

"It is oh-six hundred and thirty-three hours."

Faith was shocked. "You mean I slept through the night?"

Data cocked his head curiously. "As I recall that is quite unusual for you, is it not?"

"It is." Faith rubbed her eyes. "Must be because you were here."

"Explain?"

She spoke without thinking and tried to find a way to explain herself.

"Well, normally I can't sleep because my thoughts make me anxious. I think of all the stuff that can possibly go wrong. But being near you must have made me feel safe." Her cheeks flushed red with the admission. "Anyway, thank you for letting me sleep. I'll leave you be for a while."

She turned towards the door but Data stopped her. "Wait," he said. "Would you like to stay and have breakfast with me?"

Faith should have said no. The word was on the tip of her tongue. But he looked so earnest. His eyes were so soft, she couldn't refuse.

"I'd love to."

Data smiled and crossed to the table, pulling out a chair for her. "Please, sit. I will prepare something for you."

Trying to hold back her goofy smile, Faith accepted the seat. She realized she still had Data's blanket around her but couldn't bring herself to let it go. Not yet at least. She wouldn't say it smelled like him since he didn't really have a smell. But the fact that it was _his_ was enough.

"Do you have any preference for breakfast?" he asked.

"Probably something light," she said. 

"Understood. Are you still having trouble with your appetite?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately."

Data went over to the food replicator and paused in thought before pressing the button. "One fruit parfait with granola."

A glass bowl appeared filled with vanilla yogurt and chopped strawberries appeared, small brown clusters of granola sprinkled on top.

"This is light but healthy. The granola should give your stomach something solid without bothering it." He placed the bowl on the table before taking the seat across from her.

"Thanks. It looks good. I usually just have coffee." Faith pulled the spoon out of the dish, carrying with it a large scoop of yogurt. It was pretty good and her stomach didn't immediately reject it, which was a plus.

"That does not sound like a nutritious start to your day."

"No, probably not." She took another large spoonful before noticing he didn't get food for himself. "Aren't you going to have anything?" 

"While I can ingest food and drink since I cannot taste it, I typically do not bother. Occasionally, I ingest semi-organic nutrient supplements in a silicon-based liquid to lubricate my bio functions. But it is not necessary to do so daily."

"Oh, interesting," Faith said. She had never really thought about his daily functions or needs. "What other human-type functions do you have?"

"My internal cooling system gives the appearance of breathing," Data explained. "I have a pulse and I also age."

"Gosh, there's so much about you that I don't know and the more I learn the more I realize how amazing you are."

He gave her a soft smile. "Thank you, Faith. That is very kind of you to say."

"On a more serious note," she said, clearing her throat in an attempt to swallow past the lump that had formed. "Before I fell asleep I heard you say something about other things missing?" She took another bite of her parfait.

"Ah, yes. Many have reported random items lost or missing from their quarters. Based on the list of items, it seems they are required for survival."

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Faith said with a sigh. "We have all this evidence that someone is swiping this stuff, except the someone."

"Scanners and sensors continue to show no evidence of an intruder. We have found traces of the organic matter in small quantities throughout the ship but not enough to appear significant."

Faith ate in silence as she thought about the situation. "You know, all this started when we entered the Modrore system. Could one of the away teams have brought something back unknowingly?"

"It is possible, but highly improbable," Data said. "They used the Transporter and unless the technician was locked onto the entity, it would have been difficult for it to be beamed aboard with them."

Faith made a noise of disappointment. "Worth a shot," she said, pushing away the mostly empty bowl. "Alright, well, I'm sure you have work to do and I've monopolized enough of your time. Thanks for breakfast."

As she stood, Data followed her lead. "Would you like to meet this evening for dinner so I may share my findings for the day?"

Faith agreed before she could stop herself. "Sounds great. Ten Forward? Seventeen-hundred hours?"

"That would be acceptable." He lifted his arms and it took her a moment to register what he was doing.

"Are you asking for a hug?" she chuckled.

"It is one of the ways I have noticed people say goodbye," Data said. "You also hugged me last night to show your appreciation. I wish to return the gesture as I appreciated your company. Do you not wish to partake?"

Faith chuckled. "I will gladly partake." She wrapped her arms around his waist, enjoying the solid warmth of him and the way his arms held her close. She felt the rise and fall of his chest and briefly closed her eyes, savoring the moment. Before she could pull away, however, the door to his quarters chimed.

"Enter," Data said.

Faith had just managed to wriggle out of his grasp when the doors opened and Captain Picard, of all people, entered the room.

"Mr. Data, do you have a moment to discuss…" He paused, eyes wide as he seemed to notice Data was not alone. "Oh, my apologies. I wasn't aware you had company."

Faith became self-conscious, realizing how the situation must have looked. She clearly hadn't just gotten there: she wore comfortable clothes, her hair was escaping its braid from sleep, and Data's blanket was draped around her shoulders. She hurriedly pulled it off, rolling it into a ball.

"Good morning, Captain," she said, fighting the urge to smooth down her hair. She took a small step away from Data, putting a respectable distance between them. "Data— _Commander_ Data and I were just having breakfast together. I'm sure you two would like some privacy so I'll just..." She motioned to the door.

"Oh, no, please, Ms. Diaz," Picard assured her. "I can come back later."

"There is no need, sir. Faith was just leaving," Data said. 

"Yup. Yes, I was doing that. So, I'll just...do that." Faith wished the floor would swallow her whole so she could be anywhere but there. "If you'll both excuse me."

She made a move to leave, realized she had Data's blanket, then shoved it into his hands before making a hasty exit.

"I will see you for dinner later," Data called after her.

She could only manage a thumbs up before practically running from the room. 

Faith was acutely aware she probably looked crazed with her wild hair and fast pace as she hurried to her own quarters. Of all the people to walk in, it had to be the captain. While she knew they had done nothing wrong, she could only imagine what it must have looked like from Picard's perspective.

Once she was in the safety of her room, she swore. She had promised herself she would be careful. Several people in Engineering were already giving her looks and whispers ever since she was given her new assignment. Many of them had been on the Enterprise longer than she, and they made it clear they were not happy with her sudden elevated status.

If they found out she had been caught in Data's quarters, talk would only increase.

Lucky for her, she trusted the captain and knew he had more important things to worry about.

"It'll be fine. You'll be fine. You haven't done anything wrong," she told herself as she changed into more appropriate clothing. 

She unbraided her hair, letting it fall in waves once she flattened the flyaways. After having been in Data's spotless quarters, she was even more aware of how messy her own were.

Feeling oddly motivated, she collected the dishes and brought them to the replicator. Next, she gathered her dirty clothes, placing them in the laundry pod to be washed, dried, and folded. 

With each small step, the tightening in her chest grew looser. It wasn't until she was wiping off her terminal that she paused, coming across Dr. Crusher's hypospray. 

Data's words from the day before replayed in her mind. She sunk onto her chair, fiddling with the device. Would it really be so bad to accept help? She was already becoming more comfortable talking with Counselor Troi each session, but she still faced anxiety attacks almost daily. It would be nice to have that number lowered.

Faith pressed the nozzle of the hypospray to her neck and pressed the button. She felt the medication enter her bloodstream, but nothing else happened. It would take a few days to know for sure if it was working, but she had taken the first step.

Proud of herself, Faith smiled, carefully tucking the hypospray into her desk drawer. "Computer, set a personal alarm for every twenty-four hours at this time."

" _Alarm set."_

Geordi had given her the day off but she suddenly felt like working to keep her motivation going for as long as possible. She shot a quick message to Dr. Crusher letting her know she had started the medication and then threw herself into her work.

All of Data's reports and notes had been uploaded to the project's drive so she took the time to go through them. He had outlined possible routes the intruders took, noting that many of the objects connected via Jefferies tubes. But the fact that they still eluded detection made no sense. Not only that, if they _were_ still on board, where would they be hiding? They would need a location to store what they grabbed.

Faith zoomed out of the map so she could view the full schematic of the ship. There were plenty of areas where nothing had been reported missing. Could they be hiding there? She needed a way to narrow down the search to start.

"Computer, how many quarters are currently unoccupied?"

_"There are currently five crew quarters and eight guest quarters unoccupied."_

Faith picked up her communicator and pressed it. "Ensign Diaz to Commander Data."

" _Data here."_

"We currently have thirteen unoccupied quarters on the ship. Do you know if any of them have been searched recently?"

_"Records indicate they have not. What is the reason for your inquiry?"_

"Our unexpected guests will probably need a place to store everything they've stolen. I'm wondering if they're using a space that doesn't see any foot traffic."

_"I will speak to Lieutenant Worf about conducting a search."_

"Thanks. Let me know if you find anything. Diaz, out."

The door chimed but Faith kept her eyes glued to her screen. "It's unlocked!"

She expected to see maybe Data or Troi. She did _not_ expect Captain Picard to be standing in her doorway.

"Captain!" she exclaimed, stomach dropping as she abruptly stood. "This is a surprise." She was suddenly very glad she had cleaned up.

"Ms. Diaz, may I speak with you a moment?" Picard asked.

A sense of dread washed over her. Regardless, she nodded, motioning to the couch. "Please come in. Would you like to sit?"

"Yes, thank you."

Picard took a seat, his back stiff. He was clearly uncomfortable which made Faith uncomfortable. She took a seat in the armchair across from him.

"Would you like something to drink? Coffee or tea?" she offered.

"I am alright, thank you." He cleared his throat. "Ms. Diaz, I wanted to apologize if I caused you any embarrassment earlier."

Apologize? The captain walked in on her alone with one of her superiors and _he_ was apologizing to _her?_

"Sir, that's really not necessary," she said. "I should be the one who—"

Picard put up a hand to stop her. "No, no, Ensign. You have nothing to be sorry about. The personal lives of my crew are none of my business. Rest assured what I saw will go no further than you, Mr. Data, and myself."

"Captain, nothing happened," she said. "I know you don't care either way but it's important for me to say it out loud. I know how it looked but I promise, nothing is happening between Data and I."

Picard regarded her curiously. He had an intensity about his stare that made her feel like he could see into her soul. "This really worries you, doesn't it?"

Faith hesitantly nodded. "There is enough...talk going around Engineering because of me being put on this assignment. I know it's not the habit of the captain to engage in gossip. Still, I…" She trailed off.

Picard leaned forward, drawing her gaze from the floor. "Ms. Diaz, you were put on this assignment because _you_ made the discovery. You also took the initiative to try to solve the mystery while still handling your other duties. Commander La Forge would not have given it to you if you couldn't handle it. And furthermore, I would not have approved it if I didn't agree with him. Unless you think our judgment was impaired in some way?"

"What? No! Of course not! I trust you both with my life."

"Good. For a moment there I was worried." He was clearly teasing her and it was enough to make her smile some. "Ms. Diaz...Faith, it is easy to get caught up in what other people think. But sooner or later you need to push that all aside. Your work on this has been invaluable, as Mr. Data has pointed out to me many times."

Her heart fluttered. "He has?"

Picard rolled his eyes, suppressing a smile before standing and adjusting his uniform in the process. "I've said my peace and I will get out of your hair now."

Faith stood out of respect, watching him as he headed for the door. "Thank you, Captain."

"You're welcome." When the doors opened, he paused, turning on his heel to look back at her. "And for the record, it was his idea that I come apologize."

"It was?" Faith asked in shock, not only because Data had the gall to tell the captain to apologize to someone but because Picard actually _listened_.

"Oh yes. He seemed to think you would be worried and he didn't want it to disrupt your day." Picard's voice was laced with amusement. "Imagine that."

Faith watched him go, not even bothering to try to stop her smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Data was on his way to Engineering when he received Faith's call. He was surprised she had contacted him about work despite having the day off. Yet, he appreciated it since she had shared an idea he himself had not considered.

"Data to Lieutenant Worf, please meet me in Engineering."

_"On my way, Commander."_

Geordi was talking to Carver when Data arrived. "Just make sure to reset the modules so they have time to recalibrate," he said, handing Carver a PADD.

"Yes, sir," Carver said. "And about my office…"

"Carver, we've been through this. You'll get it back when Diaz and Commander Data have figured out who's been messing with the Enterprise's systems."

"Diaz isn't even here today. Maybe I could help—"

"You can help by doing what I asked," Geordi interrupted in a firm voice. "Is that clear, Ensign?"

Carver looked as if he wanted to argue but thought better of it. He pursed his lips, giving Geordi a firm nod before getting back to work. 

Geordi watched him go with a sigh. He turned to Data as his friend approached. "Hey, Data. I hope you have some good news for me."

"I do not know if it is good per se, but Faith contacted me this morning with an idea we have not looked into yet."

"What did she have in mind?"

"She suggested we do a search of unoccupied quarters. Whoever is taking these things could be storing them in a central location. Since we did not find anything in the tubes, she believes they may be using an unoccupied space."

Geordi considered the idea. "Huh, it's possible. Couldn't hurt to check."

"I have asked Lieutenant Worf to meet me here so we may proceed." Data paused and his eyes danced over to Geordi's assistant. "Is there a problem with Ensign Carver?"

Geordi waved it off. "Just complaining about not having his own office anymore. He'll get over it." He studied Data, sensing that there was something on his mind. "Are you okay?"

"Geordi, may I ask you a personal question?" Data asked.

"Of course."

"What does it mean when a woman leaves your embrace as soon as someone enters the room?"

Geordi's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, um…" He floundered. "Well, I guess it depends on the situation. Wait, why do you ask?"

"This morning, when Captain Picard came into my quarters, Faith put distance between us. I am curious as to why."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on! Data, way to bury the lead!" Geordi grabbed his friend's arm and led him into his office so they would have some semblance of privacy. "What was Faith doing in your quarters?"

"We were having breakfast," Data explained. "I wanted her to eat before going back to her quarters—"

"Back?! You mean she was already there? Data!" Geordi lowered his voice. "Are you and Faith _sleeping_ together?"

"We have not been intimate if that is what you are asking."

"But she spent the night?"

"She fell asleep while we were talking. I did not want to wake her." Data regarded him curiously. "Was this inappropriate? She did not seem angry when she awoke."

Geordi passed a hand over his face, grinning in amusement. "No, not necessarily. Just surprising. I didn't realize you two had gotten that close."

"We have become good friends. Counselor Troi thinks I may have a crush."

"I would say that's a safe bet," Geordi agreed. "But back to the question at hand, she probably didn't want Picard to get the wrong idea."

Data nodded. "That was my thought as well. She did seem embarrassed."

"Faith is a very private person," Geordi said. "If she doesn't like to talk about herself, she probably wants to keep her relationships quiet as well."

"Then I should be careful to whom I speak to about her." Data looked around. "And where."

"Good idea."

Worf walked into Engineering and Data was forced to refocus as the Klingon joined them in Geordi's office.

"You sent for me?" he inquired.

"Lieutenant, please conduct a security sweep of all unoccupied crew and guest quarters," Data said. 

"For what purpose?"

"We believe there is a chance our mystery individual may be using one of them as a hiding place."

"There hasn't been anything in our sensors to show this," Worf said. "And quarters are kept locked when not in use."

"At this juncture, we must conclude the individual or individuals can avoid sensor detection. We can also conclude they have the ability to move freely without being deterred by locks."

Worf nodded. "Aye, sir. I'll contact you if we discover anything."

"Please do. I also ask that you do not disturb anything you may find. We will want to analyze it thoroughly."

"Understood, Commander."

Worf gave them nods of respect before taking his leave. Once he was gone, Geordi turned back to Data.

"Okay, now, returning to our previous subject, what are you going to do about Faith?" he asked.

Data regarded him with curiosity. "I do not understand what you mean."

"The crush. Liking her. What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing at all."

Geordi looked bemused. "Why not?"

"She is a good friend and is going through a difficult time. My feelings," he smiled at the word, "are irrelevant."

"I say the existence of them at all is pretty damn relevant."

"How so?"

"Think about it, Data. Why her? Why is _she_ the one who triggered these feelings?"

"I have already discussed this with Counselor Troi. I have a fairly good understanding of what has drawn me to her and why we have connected so well."

"Aren't you curious if she feels the same way?"

"I am. However, I must insist we discontinue this conversation. Per my previous statement, I must be careful with where I discuss mine and Faith's relationship."

"Fair enough," Geordi said. "But we _will_ talk about this later."

"If you wish."

Data left Geordi's office, heading for the one he shared with Faith. It was strange to work alone. He had gotten so used to her presence, the absence was heavily noticed. 

He processed and computed, running through scenarios and cross-matching with reports of unknown alien activity aboard other starships. Nothing he found compared to their current situation.

As he worked, he could sense Faith working at her terminal. She added notes or information to his reports, following up on theories he had not started yet. It helped him feel like she was there, though it was not the same as working side-by-side.

At one point, Data paused, realizing that he _missed_ her. While this was not a new sensation to him, the level of which he missed her was. They had spoken five hours and twenty-seven minutes prior and yet, if he did not have a flawless internal system, he would have thought it was longer. He believed he finally understood a concept that had eluded him for years.

" _Worf to Commander Data."_ Worf's voice startled him out of his musings.

"Go ahead, Lieutenant."

" _Please come to crew quarters sixteen. We found something."_

"On my way."

Data stood immediately and left the office. He caught Geordi's attention, signaling for him to follow. "Security has found something."

"Carver, run diagnostics on our warp systems again," Geordi commanded as he joined Data. "We're a bit sluggish and I want to know why."

"Aye, sir," Carver responded.

When they reached the quarters, security was waiting outside the door.

"This was the only one that has been used," Worf said as they approached. "My other team just finished sweeps of the remaining quarters. I had my staff step out as soon as this was found. Nothing has been disturbed."

"We're going in," Geordi said. 

Worf nodded. "I will accompany you and do a thorough sweep of the rooms." He readied his phaser and nodded for the security guard to step aside.

The three men walked through the doors and into the quarters. The first thing they saw was a pile of all the mechanical items that had been reported missing. Worf motioned for them to remain silent as he snuck in further, body tense and ready for a fight.

But there was no one there. After he thoroughly searched the quarters, he deemed it safe.

"I will be just outside if you need me," he said.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Data said. 

Worf left them alone and the two began to actively study the items. At first, it appeared to be a simple pile of junk, but once Data and Geordi pulled out their tricorders, another image appeared entirely. 

"Geordi," Data said. "None of this is random. It has all been assembled strategically."

"I am getting significant power readings," Geordi said, crouching down to get a better look. "All of the parts are connected in some way."

Data circled the contraption, receiving the same information Geordi had. He noted the personal items that had been stolen were placed next to it, gathered into a mound, almost like a nest. Whatever did this must have been sleeping there as well. 

"If I didn't know any better, I would think it's a transmitter of some kind," Geordi said.

Again Data scanned the contraption thoroughly, making a digital schematic in his mind and studying the components. "That would be my conclusion as well," he said. "It is uncertain what the range is."

Geordi sighed and tapped his communicator. "La Forge to Captain Picard, please come to crew quarters sixteen. There's something you should see."

_"Acknowledged. I'm on my way."_

He arrived five minutes later, expression hard as he took in the sight before him. "Report," he ordered.

"We have determined it is a transmitter of some fashion," Data promptly responded. "Crude in its construction, however still effective."

"Can you tell what it's transmitting?" Picard asked. 

"Difficult to say, sir. I cannot provide a concrete answer."

"Give me a theory, then."

"I would say subspace in nature, possibly used to communicate with someone off the ship."

"Who?"

"Unknown, sir."

"Can it be dismantled?"

"I think I know a way to disconnect the power," Geordi spoke up. "If possible, we should keep it intact so we can study it better."

"Do what you need to do," Picard ordered. "I don't particularly like the idea of unknown technology on my ship."

"Aye, Captain."

"Good work," Picard said, giving them a nod of approval. "I want a detailed report of your findings by oh-eight hundred tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir," Data said. "I have already begun creating a schematic of the object."

"Good. I shall leave you to it, then." 

He left and Geordi sighed heavily. "I keep hoping for answers but we seem to be getting more questions."

"It is puzzling. Let us disconnect the power."

They took more readings in order to determine what the main power source was. It was slow work but eventually, they were able to disconnect the transmitter.

"I suggest we seal this room off and station security at the door," Data said. "I do not want to run the risk of it being turned back on."

"Agreed. I'll talk to Worf when we're done here."

Data paused for a moment, his internal alarm letting him know he needed to meet Faith in ten minutes.

"What's the matter?" Geordi asked, noting his friend"s head tilt.

"I am supposed to meet Faith for dinner. I will cancel and let her know what we found."

Data made a move to hit his communicator but Geordi stopped him. "Whoa, wait a minute," he said. "You're having dinner with Faith?"

"Yes."

"Going slow, my foot!"

"Your foot? What does your foot have to do with this."

"It's an expression," Geordi said with exasperation. "It means I don't believe you about going slow."

"Strange expression. Why do you not believe me?"

His best friend sighed heavily, crossing his arms. "Let me ask you something, Data, who asked who to dinner?"

"I requested she accompany me."

"Okay, well then let me make an observation. Data, you don't _eat._ "

"Correct."

"Then why did you ask her to dinner?"

Data tried to respond but for once, he did not have an answer readily available. "I...do not know. I just did. I assumed she would want to be kept apprised of our progress, so I offered to do so."

"Over dinner? Why not in Engineering or your quarters? Or go to hers?"

"Dinner in Ten Forward was the most preferable choice. I have offered multiple times to accompany her there and wanted to do so again."

"Sounds to me like you made a date."

Data processed his friend's words and his own actions. "That was not my intention. I doubt Faith thought so as well."

"She might have."

"How will I know if she has? How will I know it is a date?"

Geordi rubbed the back of his neck, face pinched in thought. "My guess would be if she dresses up, chances are it _might_ be a date."

Data put down the tricorder, unsure of how to proceed. "What if she does not dress up? What if she assumes it is a date and gets offended? What if she assumes it is a date and is disappointed if it is not? What if—?"

"Data," Geordi put his hands on his shoulders to redirect his focus. "You won't know until you go and see for yourself. I can stay and keep working."

"That does not seem fair."

"I'm your best friend. I don't mind doing extra work if it means you'll get to possibly experience your first date."

Data smiled with appreciation. "Thank you, Geordi. Please let me know what you discover."

"I will. _Tomorrow_. Tonight, try not to think about it too much. Just be...human."

Data left the quarters and headed for Ten Forward. Two thousand and nineteen questions and scenarios ran through his mind. He had not intended the dinner to be of any significance and yet it had become the most important meal of his life.

When he arrived, he noted Faith was not yet present. He took the time to scan the room for an available table. He chose the one she had chosen the last time they were there, the one tucked in the corner. 

"Hello, Data. Waiting for someone?" Guinan asked with her knowing smile.

"Yes. Faith and I are to dine together this evening," he said. 

"Sounds lovely. Can I get you anything to drink while you wait?"

"What would you suggest for a 'first date'?" Data asked. "It has come to my attention that is what this might be."

"Might?"

"I am unsure myself."

Guinan chucked. "Well, why don't I hold off bringing anything until you know for sure?" She patted him on the arm and started to saunter away.

"Wait, Guinan, can you bring a rose in a vase?"

Her smile widened. "I certainly can. Be right back."

She left and returned within three minutes, placing a thin glass vase with a single rose down in the middle of the table. "Seems you made up your mind about whether or not this is a date."

"Not entirely. I know Faith likes roses. I thought she would appreciate the gesture."

"I'm sure you did." She walked away, that all-knowing smile still on her face.

Data watched her go, feeling as though he were missing something. As he sat, waiting for Faith, he pondered their latest discovery. He was eager to tell her of their findings, especially since it was her suggestion which led to its location.

Six minutes later, the doors to Ten Forward opened and Faith entered. 

At once he suddenly understood what Geordi meant by "dressed up". Her long hair fell loose in waves around her face. Instead of her usual comfortable attire, she wore a floral print dress with thin straps. It pinched at her waist before ballooning out slightly, the skirt portion falling just above her knees. She caught sight of him and gave him a smile he could only describe as dazzling. 

If he could breathe, he was sure he would have stopped. He stood as she approached the table.

"Hello, Faith. You look very lovely." He held out her chair for her.

"Thanks, Data. I haven't dressed up in a long time and felt like getting a little pretty." Her eyes lingered on the rose but she did not comment on it.

He sat across from her, drawn in by her radiance. "Did you enjoy your day off?"

"It wasn't much of one. I couldn't stop myself from working. I saw you guys made an interesting discovery today. Tell me about it. I'm dying to know more!"

"Faith, before we discuss our project, may I ask you a question?" Data asked. 

She rested her elbows on the table, propping her chin in her hands. "Always. What's on your mind?"

"Would this be considered a date?"

Her complexion darkened and her lips twitched into an embarrassed smile. "I was wondering that myself."

"I understand how my words could have been misconstrued," Data said. "I would take no offense if you would object to using such a term to describe this meal."

"Are you saying you _would_ describe this as a date now?"

"I do not know."

Faith chuckled, crossing her arms as she continued to lean on the table. "We're a smart pair, aren't we?"

Data almost agreed until he processed the tone of her voice. "You are being facetious."

"A little bit." Faith sighed and leaned back, the familiar tension returning to her shoulders. Except this time she did not shut down. She forced herself to continue speaking. "This morning, when the captain saw us, I want you to know that I wasn't embarrassed about hugging you. I just thought it was inappropriate because you're my senior officer."

Data scanned through Starfleet regulations. "While that is true, you report directly to Geordi. As I am not your immediate supervisor, it is less...complicated. While not outright banned, it seems to be highly discouraged.'

"Well, that makes me feel better. So did the captain's apology. Thanks for that, by the way. I would have dwelled on it all day."

"I assumed that would be the case."

"Regarding whether or not this is a date, I guess that would depend."

"On?"

She reached out to touch the rose, fingertips grazing the petals the same way they touched power chips or wires. Careful and calculated. "Would _you_ like this to be a date?"

Data considered her inquiry, studying her facial expressions. Aside from her soft smile, she kept them neutral, almost as if she anticipated his scrutiny and did not want it to sway his decision. Her visage was burned into his memory banks. The way the lights reflected off her dark hair reminded him of the stars around them, and the painting he had made depicting the imagery.

"That would be...acceptable."

Faith's smile widened but faded just as quickly. "That _does_ sound nice."

"But that is not what you want," Data concluded.

She reached across the table, offering him her hand. Data stared at it for four seconds before putting his hand in hers. 

"It's not that," she assured him. "I'm just concerned about my own motives."

"To which motives are you referring?"

"You've been such a big help the last few weeks. I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you and your generosity. I know you said before that you don't have feelings. I also just started medication and don't know how my body will react. There are a lot of factors to consider, all of which I've been pondering all day."

"I do not think you are taking advantage and I highly doubt you will allow yourself to do so on purpose. As for my feelings, while I may not have them, I do have wants. And, according to Counselor Troi, a crush on you."

Her smile returned as she laughed. "She told me _I_ had one on _you_. Now I know why she smirked when she said it." She paused for thirty seconds. "So, you really want to try this?" She motioned between the two of them.

Data responded immediately. "I do."

"I'll admit, I'm scared."

"Of me?"

"No, no," she assured him. "Of how all this is going to work."

"I am fully functional and have been programmed in many techniques regarding pleasure."

"That's not what I—wait, really?" Faith seemed to lose track of her thoughts for a moment before returning to them. "Nevermind, we'll talk about that later. I meant, I'm scared of myself, my mental illness and how it'll affect you. I told myself earlier that it was a bad idea jumping into anything right now. But I can't help but be drawn to you."

"Then let us not jump. We can walk slowly. Together."

Faith processed his suggestion, the tension leaving her shoulders as she allowed herself to relax. "Okay. Okay, let's walk together."

She squeezed his hand, her eyes drifting to his lips briefly. He read her body language, saw the way her pupils dilated and her gaze lingered. He himself started to lean in, anticipating her kiss.

Suddenly, the ship jerked violently and Data had to grab her upper arms to keep her from flying out of her seat.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, eyes wide with fear.

The ship jerked a second time before Data could respond, harder and more violent than before. Lights began flashing, red and bright.

"Red alert," Data said as they both got to their feet. "I need to get to the Bridge."

"I should head to Engineering."

They both hurried from Ten Forward as several other crew members did the same. Everyone was rushing to battle stations as alarms rang throughout the ship. Once they reached the juncture where they needed to part, Faith stopped Data by grabbing his hand once more.

"Data…" She looked scared. "Please, be careful."

Data reached out, his free hand briefly touching her cheek before another violent jolt almost sent them crashing into the walls.

"I must go," he said, pulling away. "You be careful as well."

She nodded, pulling her hair up as she turned and headed for the turbo-lift. He spared her another five seconds before he too made for his post.


	10. Chapter 10

Faith hurried to Engineering, tying her hair up into a messy bun. Going to battle stations was _not_ what she had in mind when getting ready for the evening. She had thrown caution to the wind, mostly, and put herself out there with Data, despite her anxiety.

It paid off, but now the Enterprise was in danger and there were more important things to deal with. She'd lament about their almost kiss and failed date once the danger passed. 

As she sprinted to the lift, another violent hit shook the ship and she stumbled in her heels. "Stupid death traps!" she snapped, kicking out of the constricting shoes. They flew into a corner as she continued on, barefoot.

Engineering was chaotic when she arrived. Geordi was at the warp station, hands moving wildly across the screen. Other Engineers ran around following his orders while Carver manned the shields.

"Carver! Don't you dare let those shields drop below thirty-percent. We need to get the warp core back online so we can get out of here!" Geordi snapped.

"I'm here, Commander," Faith said. "How can I help? What do you need?"

"Diaz, help me with the warp core," he ordered as she took the seat next to him. "Something is preventing us from getting out of here and I can't find the cause."

She wasted no time trying to help him find whatever was blocking them. Another violent shake forced her to brace herself on the console.

"Mr. La Forge, status report!" Picard's voice came in sharp. "Why aren't we moving?!"

"I'm trying, Captain! Warp functions are offline. We're trying to bring them back."

"Try harder! Get us out of here, Geordi."

Geordi swore, slamming his hands down. "Damn it! That last hit knocked a conduit loose."

"Rerouting power to the remaining ones now," Faith said. "Commander, I isolated the problem! Warp power controls were disabled from all Engineering stations."

"To where?"

"No idea! Trying to compensate and restore them now." Faith's console beeped. "Damn it! I can't get them here."

"See if you can reroute to Engineering One. That's where it should go once we do a full reset. I'm headed there now."

"I'll do what I can."

Geordi left his seat and Faith slid into it, taking over main warp control. The room shook and several screens on the walls overloaded, breaking and sending glass flying everywhere. Faith ignored it.

Seconds later, Carver called to her. "Shields have dropped to forty-percent. We can't take too many more hits!"

"Do whatever you need to keep those shields up!" Faith ordered. 

"Warp is more important," he argued.

"I know that, Carver! If I can't get warp functions we're sitting ducks. I need as much time as you can give me."

"Move over, I'll handle it." It wasn't until he put a hand on the console that she realized he had abandoned his station.

She smacked his hand away.

"Geordi told you to man the shields! He asked _me_ to deal with the warp drive. Get back to your station, Ensign!"

"You're an ensign too! I'm his assistant. I know this warp core."

"Seriously?! Now is _not_ the time! Get on those shields! That's an order!" Why was he arguing with her? Didn't he just see and hear Geordi's commands before he ran off?

"Don't talk to me like you're my superior just because you're sleeping with the walking calculator!"

Faith saw red. She abruptly stood and whirled around to face him. "Suck a dick, Carver! We are in battle and if you wanna have a pissing contest, I swear on my pretty floral dress I will win. But now is not the fucking time! Man those shields or get the hell out of Engineering!"

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. "Y-You can't talk to me like that!"

"I just did!" She sat back down and continued the bypass sequence. "Ensign Sawyer, relieve Ensign Carver from the shield station. Give me everything you got!"

She heard Ensign Sawyer say, "Aye, sir!" before the young man pushed past Carver to do as she said.

 _Hm, kind of like the sound of that_ , Faith thought.

The ship was hit harder than before and more pieces of machinery broke. Sparks began to fly but Faith's eyes never left her console. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw smoke.

"Barclay! Put that out!" she spat.

"Already on it, Faith," Barclay said.

" _Diaz! What's taking so long?!"_ Geordi's voice came through over the com pad. 

She was close. So damn close. The system had rebooted and was loading. "Almost got it, Commander! I need twenty more seconds!"

"Shields at twenty-seven percent," Sawyer called. "Weapon systems just went down!"

"Someone get them back up!" Faith ordered.

Another hit came. Just ten more seconds...

 _"Diaz!"_ Geordi snapped.

The warp controls turned green. "Done! Now, Commander! Now!"

The core engaged and a second later, they were rocketing through space, away from the battle. Faith remained posed for combat, jaw clenched as she watched the enemy ship grow further and further away on the cracked sensor screen until…

" _We made it! We're out!"_ Geordi announced.

Red alert was turned off and Faith sighed with relief, collapsing in her seat. Her fellow Engineers cheered and a few even clapped her on the shoulder, congratulating her efforts.

Faith turned around to assess the damage. It was bad but most of it seemed to be superficial. Several people were helping others to sickbay. Quickly she could see that there were no fatalities.

" _Ensign Diaz, report to the Bridge."_

She hit the com pad. "Acknowledged. On my way."

As she stood, she looked towards the others. Those who remained seemed to be waiting for her instructions. "Sawyer, stay on those shields and see how much you can repair. I don't want to be vulnerable when we drop out of warp. Barclay, monitor warp functions and make sure it doesn't get rerouted again."

Her eyes met Carver, who was at the weapon station, face red and jaw clenched. She strolled over to him. 

"Something you want to say to me?" she asked with a glare.

He swallowed thickly but maintained eye contact. "I'll be reporting you to Commander La Forge."

"I'll spare you the trouble since I'm headed to the Bridge now," Faith declared. "We could have died because you wanted to throw a hissy fit. I may not be the best on this team, but I'm still _on this team_. Remember that."

As she walked past, she paused and leaned in close.

"Fyi, I'm not sleeping with Data. But even if I was, it's none of anyone's god damn business. Keep my personal life out of your thoughts."

Satisfied she had said her peace, she made for the turbo-lift. It wasn't until she was alone that the weight of the situation came crashing down. The familiar stirrings of an anxiety attack began and she shut her eyes.

"Halt!" she ordered the lift. It stopped and she took a deep shaky breath before exhaling slowly, repeating the action three more times before she felt she was secure enough to keep going. "Continue."

She wiped away the stray tears that threatened to fall, pulling herself together. A few seconds later, she arrived at the Bridge and the doors opened.

Her eyes immediately went to Data's station and her heart relaxed as she saw him untouched and unscathed, looking as perfect as ever. 

Geordi greeted her at the lift with a smile. "Well, done, Diaz. Well, done."

"Thank you, Commander. Sawyer is restoring shields and I have Barclay monitoring warp to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Good idea." 

She was aware the other senior officers were looking at her, but her focus was only drawn away from Geordi when Captain Picard approached. 

"Ms. Diaz, Mr. La Forge, Mr. Data, in my ready room," he said, motioning for them to follow him. "You have the Bridge, Number One."

Faith caught Data's eye as he joined them and offered him a small smile, which he returned. 

She had never been in the captain's ready room. It almost felt like she was being called into the principal's office.

"Ms. Diaz, have a seat," Picard offered her a chair as he took his own. "You look dead on your feet."

"Do I?" Faith looked down at herself and it was only then that she realized she was a mess. 

Her dress was covered in soot and scorch marks. The broken glass from the screens had made small cuts on her arms and legs. Her bare feet were cut as well and she noticed a drop of blood fall from her cheek to her chest.

She was hit by a wave of dizziness as the last of her adrenaline faded. "Oh dear." She swayed but was caught by Geordi and Data. Picard half-stood to help but sat once he saw they had her. 

They helped her sit. Geordi took the seat next to her while Data stood by her side.

"Are you injured?" Data asked.

Faith shook her head. "I don't think so. Not badly. I think everything just caught up to me. I'll be okay."

"That was some fine Engineering work, Faith," Geordi said.

"Thank you, sir," she said. He had let her go but Data's hand remained in hers, his other resting on the back of her chair. 

"Let's discuss the matter at hand. The odds of an unknown enemy suddenly attacking the Enterprise an hour after we disabled a makeshift transmitter are slim to none," Picard said. 

"I agree," Data said. "The timing is all too convenient. Whoever made the transmitter must have been contacting the ship that attacked us."

"We're heading to the nearest starbase for repairs immediately, but this investigation just became more urgent. I've been in contact with Starfleet but they can offer no solutions at this time. They are concerned that the flagship of the Federation was seemingly boarded by a secret enemy. I want the three of you to figure this out _fast_."

"I'll pull whoever I can from Engineering to start dismantling the transmitter and studying it," Geordi said. "It's construction is too unique to be random."

Picard nodded. "Make it so. Lieutenant Worf is already organizing a full security sweep of the Enterprise from top to bottom. We _will_ find whoever is responsible."

He turned his gaze on Faith. "I am handing full control over his investigation to Commander La Forge. In the meantime, I'm making you Second-in-Command. Assist him with whatever he needs...Lieutenant."

"I'll do my—" Faith paused, registering what he said. "Sir?"

Picard smiled. "I am promoting you to Lieutenant. Today proved you're more than capable and ready. If it wasn't for you, I doubt we would have gotten very far. Mr. La Forge and I had discussed this a while ago but it was only recently the discussion resumed. Now is a good a time as any."

Faith looked at Geordi who gave her an encouraging smile. "You've earned it, Faith."

"Thank you," she said, looking back at Picard. "I won't let either of you down." She suddenly remembered what happened with Carver and her excitement quickly disappeared. "Uh oh."

"What?" Geordi asked.

She winced. "There was an...altercation with Carver, sir. He refused to stay at the shields and said something inappropriate and I _may_ have said something I shouldn't have, especially as I'm now his superior."

"What did he say?" Picard asked.

"He insinuated I was given special treatment because I slept with…" She paused. "...with a superior officer."

"He said what?!" Geordi exploded.

Picard held up a hand to silence him "What did you say in return?" he asked Faith. 

Faith felt her face grow hot. "I...told him to suck a dick."

Picard planted his face in his hand while Geordi snorted, his anger on hold as he tried to hide his amusement. He failed miserably.

"I'm sorry! I know it was unprofessional but we were in danger and he was being a…" She stopped herself. "It won't happen again."

"I should hope not," Picard said. "I'd rather not have my officers yelling such things at one another."

Geordi's shoulders were still shaking as he held in his laughter. 

Data looked confused. "I do not understand the reasoning behind telling someone to perform fellatio, or why Commander La Forge finds this so amusing."

At this Picard held back an amused smile. Faith was utterly embarrassed. "It's, uh, a rather crude way of telling someone to shut up," the captain explained.

"Ah. I understand," Data looked down at Faith. "I am sure you had a good reason to say such a thing. Especially since he was spreading false information."

"Commander La Forge will handle the _proper_ disciplinary action for Ensign Carver. Now," Picard stood and adjusted his uniform. "Mr. Data, escort Lieutenant Diaz to sickbay and then to her quarters. Mr. La Forge, return to Engineering and assess the repairs we need. Dismissed."

Faith's head was spinning and this time it wasn't because the adrenaline had worn off. Data helped her to her feet while Geordi led the way out of Picard's room. 

As they stepped onto the main Bridge, Riker shot her a smile. "A little overdressed for an enemy attack, are we?" he teased, both he and Deanna giving her and Data knowing looks.

"Yeah, well, my date was interrupted by torpedoes so I didn't have time to change," Faith muttered. She felt Data squeeze her hand.

"Or put shoes on apparently."

"You try running in heels, Commander, and see how far _you_ get."

There were a few chuckles from the rest of the staff, including Picard who took command back from Riker. Geordi took the turbo-lift to Engineering while Faith and Data took one to sickbay. 

"I am glad you are not severely injured," Data said once they were alone. 

"I'm glad you're not injured too," she said, leaning into him. She rested her head against his chest and took a deep breath. 

"I assume our dinner did not count as our first date."

Faith chuckled. "No. No it did not. Though I am very disappointed our kiss was interrupted."

"Would you like to try again?"

"Maybe later. When I'm not covered in grime and blood, and we're not riding the turbo-lift. But I appreciate the offer."

"I understand."

The lift came to a stop and they exited, heading for sickbay. They weren't the only ones going in that direction.

Dr. Crusher and her staff were swamped with patients, all injuries ranging from minor to severe. Beverly passed them as she ran by, giving Faith a once over. 

"I'll get to you as soon as I can," she said. 

They watched her go and Faith sighed. "I can handle this myself if you want to go. I'm sure you have somewhere more important to be."

Data cocked his head and stared at her curiously. "What could be more important than making sure you are taken care of?"

Faith felt her cheeks grow warm. "Charmer."

"I did not say it to charm you. It was merely an observation."

They stood off to the side. Data still held her hand, the other placed on her lower back. The weight of it gave her a focal point, something to keep her thoughts from racing.

It took time for a bed to become available but once it did, Data helped her onto it. Faith was beginning to feel the pain that came from being in a battle. Her neck was sore from whiplash and her cuts were starting to burn with irritation. 

"That's pretty deep," Beverly said when she finally approached them. Gently she took Faith's face in her hands and turned her cut cheek towards the light. "Do you know what caused it?"

"Glass from the monitors."

Beverly passed her tricorder over Faith. "Thankfully I'm not picking up any fragments of glass in any of your wounds so I don't need to do anything invasive. The dermal regenerator should work just fine. Anything else?"

"Just minor scrapes," Faith said. 

Beverly nodded and pressed the hypospray to her neck. "This should help tissue regeneration for those smaller cuts, as well as any pain or discomfort. Let's just take care of your cheek and you'll be right as rain."

One zap from the dermal regenerator and Faith's face was cut free.

"There, all set," Beverly declared with a smile. "You should be good as new by the morning."

"Thank you, Dr. Crusher."

"You are very welcome. And I was very happy to see your message this morning."

"Yeah, well, a certain android had a very persuasive argument."

They both looked at Data who had been standing diligently by her side. "She is referring to me," he chimed in.

Beverly chuckled and Faith saw her eyes linger on their still joined hands. "I gathered as much. You're free to go, Faith. Get some rest."

"Thanks. Doctor."

It wasn't until Data led her back to her quarters that Faith realized he was being awfully quiet. She unlocked her doors and pulled him inside with her, expecting him to resist or take his leave. He did neither. When the doors closed, their hands separated for the first time since they entered Picard's office.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked as she turned to face him. "You're unusually quiet."

"I am processing."

"Processing what?"

"Several hundred things at once," Data said, watching as Faith loosened her messy bun. "This is the second time I have witnessed you with blood on your face. I do not like the image."

She smiled. "You worried about me, Data?"

"In a sense," he said. "My lack of feelings do not permit me to worry."

"If it makes a difference, I also would not like to see you injured or dismantled."

Faith was exhausted and needed a hot shower. "I should clean up. You're welcome to hang out for a bit if you'd like to talk once I'm done."

Data smiled. "I would, thank you." He sat on the couch to wait for her.

Faith left to wash the dried blood and soot off her, saddened that her new dress had been ruined. She had spent hours agonizing over whether or not to dress up for dinner and while it had been the right move at the time, going into battle gussied up was not something she wanted to repeat in the future.

She cleaned as fast as she could so she wouldn't keep Data waiting. When she finally emerged, she wore an oversized shirt and sweatpants.

She paused in the doorway, her face breaking into a smile. Data had not moved from the couch. He remained exactly where she left him. 

Faith crossed the room, suddenly shy. This was Data, her friend. There was no reason to be nervous and yet her heart was threatening to escape her ribcage. And she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Are you feeling alright, Faith?" he asked as she took the seat next to him. "Your heart rate has spiked significantly."

"I'm fine." At his doubtful look, she chuckled. "And I really mean it this time."

They sat in silence, neither seeming to know how to proceed. Faith was a jumble of emotions, her head spinning from the failed date, to the battle, to the argument, to the promotion...all on an endless loop. She was unaware her breathing had picked up until Data put his hand on hers. 

When she looked at him, he gave her a reassuring smile. "The danger has passed."

She sighed and slumped against him, shutting her eyes as she focused on her breathing. Data's arm came around her shoulders, his other hand still holding hers like it had before.

"I do not know what to say to offer comfort," he admitted. "I have talked you through your anxiety previously but I understand these are different circumstances."

"You don't need to say anything, Data," Faith said in a hushed tone. "You just being here is more than enough."

"Because my presence makes you feel safe?" 

She recalled her words from that morning and smiled. Had it really only been that morning? A lot had happened, and changed, in the span of one day. Such as it was aboard the Enterprise.

"Yes, Data. I can't explain why, but you make me feel safe."

"I am honored to provide you with such comfort, though I lack the emotional capabilities to understand how."

Faith pulled away to look at him. "Data, let me ask you something," she said. "If you don't have any semblance of emotion, how is it you are able to care?"

"I only wish to see my friends happy."

"Exactly," Faith said. "If you had no emotions, if you were incapable of feeling anything, you wouldn't try so hard. You wouldn't care so much." She squeezed his hand. "You would not be sitting here right now."

"Captain Picard ordered me to escort you to sickbay and your quarters."

"Did he order you to hold my hand? Did he order you to stay with me even if I let you leave? Did he ask you to sit in the dark waiting for me while I cleaned up?"

Data processed her words, eyes dancing from left to right as they fixated on hers. She had spent enough time with him to know when he was calculating. So she waited for him to reach his conclusion. 

"No, he did not."

"So why did you?"

"Because I…" Data paused. "I...do not know."

Faith reached out to lay a gentle hand on his cheek. "Because you _felt_ like you should. Because you wanted to. Because you _care._ "

Data's eyes continued to search hers and when she saw his gaze drop to her lips, she stared at his as well.

"May I kiss you now, Faith?"

"Please do."

Her hand dropped from his face while both his cradled hers, holding it as if she were fragile. She supposed to him she was. She didn't feel like she was. Not right there and then. Not when her eyes slowly closed and his lips finally touched hers. Not when her body erupted with a flurry of emotion she was not prepared for.

He did not move, only pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss which lasted a mere few seconds. It felt like a lifetime to Faith and when he drew back, her eyes fluttered open. 

They stared at one another, enraptured. 

Faith gently placed her hands around his wrists, silently urging him to stay right where he was. She didn't have the luxury of a perfect memory. She needed time to study the way he looked as he stared at her through the dark, the lights of hyperspace flying past her window.

"Was that sufficient?" he asked, voice even softer than usual.

Faith smiled. "Yes, it was. Do it again."

Data kissed her again, the same soft press of lips, the same calculated precision. And she felt the same flood of emotion. Then his mouth started to move. It was subtle and ever so slow, but it sent tendrils of desire rocketing through her body, where they settled into her gut and tugged. 

All at once, it became too overwhelming and it was she who drew back this time, panting softly.

"Wow." was all she could manage to say.

"I assume that means you enjoyed our kiss."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's a safe assumption."

"I did as well." Data released her face, hands running down her arms until their hands were joined. "However, it is late, and we will have a lot of work to do tomorrow. I suggest you go to sleep." 

"Sure, kiss me like _that_ and then leave. I see your game, Data. Keep me wanting more," she teased, the edges of sleep making its way into her voice.

Her body was fatigued beyond belief and though desire still remained present, she knew he was right. Tomorrow was a brand new day and a brand new promotion; she needed to be at her best.

Data raised his eyebrow. "I do not believe engaging in sex would be wise this late in the evening."

Faith laughed. "I was teasing," she assured him, letting his hands go as they both stood. "But don't think I've forgotten about that 'fully functional' remark. We're definitely going to talk about that at some point. I have questions."

"Noted." 

She walked him to the door. He paused before leaving, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

"I will see you in the morning."

Faith smiled and watched as the doors opened for him and he stepped out into the hall. "Good night, Data."

"Good night, Faith."


	11. Chapter 11

Data left Faith's quarters, replaying the kiss in his mind over and over again. It was the first one he himself had initiated and he was still uncertain as to what made him do so. However, when he told her he enjoyed it, he was not putting up a pretense. While it caused no emotional reaction, he was still able to appreciate the nuance of the kiss.

Faith's lips were soft against his but firm in their pressure. He could hear her heart beating wildly, sense elevated blood flow running through her veins. The way she looked at him when he pulled away was what stuck with him the most. Hyperspace reflected in her pupils, dilated with arousal. She had studied him as if she were afraid he would disappear, taking in every detail she could.

No one had ever looked at him like that before. And _that_ was what he enjoyed.

He had every bit of confidence in her ability to handle her new position within Engineering, though there was another matter that Data needed to address.

Geordi was busy organizing his staff when Data arrived. The android took note of who was available, searching for Carver. When he did not find him, he approached Geordi just as his friend was finishing up his instructions. 

"Team One you'll stay here and begin repairs. Sawyer, I want you to keep a list of needs to be done at starbase and what we can do on our own. Team Two, you'll help me dismantle the device for study. If anyone comes back from sickbay, let me know and I'll assign them a team. Team Two, be ready to go in five minutes."

Everyone scattered to get to work and Geordi turned to Data. "How's Faith?" he asked.

"She is resting, per Dr. Crusher. She will be ready to take her post by morning," Data informed him.

"Good. I'm glad she's alright. She did a damn good job today."

"Yes, she did," Data said. "Have you spoken to Ensign Carver about his behavior?"

"Oh yeah," Geordi assured him. "It was the first thing I did when I got back."

"Where is he?"

Geordi gestured towards the warp core. "Working with his tail between his legs. He knows he screwed up. I don't foresee any more trouble coming from him anytime soon."

"Excellent." Data turned and headed in that direction.

"Whoa, hey, where are you going?" Geordi asked. 

"I must speak with him myself."

"What are you going to say?"

"While I was waiting with Faith in sickbay, I researched ways to defend the honor of one's romantic partner," Data explained. "I then pulled from my research and wrote a program based on this particular situation and what I believe Faith will or will not appreciate."

"In other words, a guy insulted your woman and you're gonna give him a piece of your mind?"

Data gave a firm nod. "Precisely."

Geordi smirked and lovingly shook his head. He put his hands up in surrender and said, "Be my guest." As Data walked by him, Geordi grabbed his arm to stop him. "Seems like that dinner _was_ a date after all."

"It at least was an attempt. We will try again once things are less hectic."

"I'm happy for you, Data."

"Thank you, Geordi."

Data took the lift up to the second level. He found Carver fixing one of the conduits but as he approached, the ensign immediately stopped his work and straightened up.

"Commander!" he exclaimed. "What can I do for you?"

"I believe you and I need to have a talk," Data said. "It is about what happened this evening."

Carver had the decency to look sheepish. "Commander La Forge already spoke to me. I am so sorry! I was way out of line."

"That you were. But this is of a personal nature," Data said. "I do not appreciate you insinuating that Faith was being unjust in her reaction because she and I were intimate."

Carver's eyes widened. He clearly was not expecting Data to question him directly about the incident.

"Commander, I—"

"I am not finished," Data interrupted. "Not only were your comments based on false information, but you also insulted her honor and integrity. I can only assume you jumped to the wrong conclusion when you overheard me speaking to Commander La Forge this morning. After this talk, I will not air my personal life out in the open. Regardless, you were in the wrong and I expect you to apologize to Lieutenant Diaz when she arrives tomorrow morning." He stepped in closer, voice dropping into a low but firm tone. "Understood? " 

Carver swallowed thickly, nodding. "Y-Yes, sir. I will, sir. Again, I am so sorry."

Data took another step closer and Carver practically shrank back. "She does not need me to fight her battles, nor do I wish to overstep, but should I hear even a whisper of insubordination or crudeness coming from you, it will be _me_ you have to deal with. Am I making myself clear?"

Carver nodded again, harder this time. "Yes, sir."

Data straightened his stance and took a step back. "Good. I am glad we had this discussion. Carry on." He turned and left Carver behind, satisfied in his approach. 

Geordi was waiting for him when he stepped off the lift. "Feeling better?"

Data did not have the need to reiterate his lack of emotions. Instead, he said, "Much. I shall return to my quarters to check on Spot. I will be working from my console for the remainder of the evening, analyzing the enemy ship. Please let me know once the dismantling of the device is complete."

"Will do, buddy. See you in the morning."

Data nodded and left Engineering.

He found Spot hiding under the bed. It took some coaxing for her to come out but when she finally did, Data rewarded her with her favorite supplements. 

Data sat at his console, loading all the information from the battle. The ship that attacked them was an anomaly. While its warp function did not match up to the Enterprise, its weapon system did. It bore no resemblance to any of the Federation's known enemies and it never responded to their hails. It attacked them completely unprovoked. 

Logically, it did not make sense.

Data worked through the evening, analyzing and compiling information. Worf's security sweep yielded nothing and Engineering was still dismantling the device by the time oh-seven hundred hours came.

Deciding to meet Faith before their shifts, Data left his quarters. She answered the door already dressed, but her eyes told Data she had not slept well.

"Good morning," he said, stepping into her quarters. "You do not look particularly rested."

"I don't feel it either," she said, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. "Let me grab some coffee and then we can head out." She walked over to the replicator. "French vanilla coffee, hot, cream and two sugars."

As the cup appeared, Data said. "I believe we concluded having only coffee for breakfast is not nutritious."

Faith rolled her eyes but there was affection in her gaze. "Scrambled eggs with two pieces of buttered wheat toast." She made a show of holding up the plate when it appeared. "There, better?"

"Better." 

They sat at her table together and Data watched as Faith took a dutiful bite of toast before reaching for her coffee.

"I was monitoring the investigation's progress last night when I couldn't sleep," she said. "Can't say I'm surprised security didn't find anything."

"Neither was I," Data said. "Our culprit does seem to be a slippery foe. However, I believe I may have created a way to detect how they are cloaking themselves."

"How?"

She reached for the coffee again but at Data's raised eyebrow, she took a spoonful of eggs first before taking another sip.

"Last year, we encountered a group of terrorists who traveled inter-dimensionally. It was highly unstable and harmful to travelers. However, it allowed them to transport without being detected. The computer still has the data from their devices. I believe I can use that information to create our own device that will detect that technology."

"Excellent. If we can connect it to the sensors, we'd be able to tell if someone decides to pop up on our ship."

"Precisely."

"Would we be able to stop them from leaving again?"

Data considered her question. "With a few minor adjustments, I believe that will be possible."

"Great! Let's get started!" Faith stood but Data touched her hand.

"Faith, I do not wish to come across as pushy, but you will function more efficiently with the proper sustenance."

Faith chuckled. "Are you telling me to finish my food first?"

"I will ask that you consider it."

She smiled and sat back down. "You know, Data, if you were anyone else I'd be annoyed or angry."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'd feel like they were judging me," she said, returning to her breakfast. "At least with you, my anxiety can't go that route. I know it's because you are genuinely concerned."

"While I appreciate the compliment, I will say that I do not believe those close to you on the Enterprise will judge either."

"No. No, I suppose they wouldn't. Alright, let me finish this so we can go." She scooped the eggs between two pieces of toast and bit into the makeshift sandwich. 

Once she was done eating, Data put her plate back on the replicator for her while she downed the rest of her coffee.

Before they left, however, an alarm peeped and she stopped by her desk. "Almost forgot!" she said, pulling out her hypospray.

Data watched her take her medication before replacing the device. "Computer, reset alarm," she said as she adjusted her uniform. She turned to Data. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful."

She smiled softly, reaching for his hands which he accepted. "Thank you," she said. "For caring."

"You are welcome."

They did not leave her quarters hand in hand. Faith let him go as soon as they crossed the threshold. Together they walked in silence, though Data did not feel that Faith was at ease. Data could sense the tension in her. 

"What is occupying your thoughts?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"To me, yes."

Faith was silent for several seconds. "Do you think Geordi said anything to Carver?" she eventually asked.

"He did," Data said. "As did I."

Faith stopped walking but it took Data a second to notice. When he did, he paused and turned to look back at her. 

" _You_ spoke to Carver?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"His behavior towards you and insinuations needed to be addressed."

Faith did not look relieved or appreciative. "But I was going to address them. Now he's _really_ going to think I can't take care of myself." Her voice sounded strained and he could identify the panic in her eyes.

"I do not share your conclusion," Data countered. "Your actions during the battle proved otherwise as did your ability to speak out against him." He studied Faith's expression. "Did I make an error? Are you angry?"

She took a deep breath as she rubbed her forehead absentmindedly. "No. Well, yes, a little," she admitted. "Just...if this happens again, please let me handle it on my own."

"I understand and I apologize if I overstepped," Data apologized. "If it helps, I did preface my comments by saying you do not require me to fight your battles."

Her lips twitched into a smile and she began to walk again, catching up to Data so they could continue together. "That _does_ help a bit. Apology accepted."

"I shall adjust the program as necessary."

"Program?" 

"As you know, I lack sufficient programming for many human situations. Last night I wrote a program designed specifically to defend your honor."

"Aww, you wrote a program for me? How sweet."

"If you do not wish for me to defend you at all, I can delete the program."

"Well, let's not be too hasty. How about this: if someone insults me to your face, then feel free to defend me however your program sees fit. Sound good?"

"I can establish those parameters." 

When they reached Engineering, they were met by Geordi. "Glad you guys are here," he said. "Faith, I need you to continue coordinating repairs. We'll be reaching the starbase soon and I want the crews to be able to start the second they get on board."

"On it, Commander," she said with a nod. "I'll talk to you two later." She shot Data a smile before taking her leave.

"Data, take a look at this," Geordi said, pulling up the device's schematics on the main console. "My team just finished our investigation."

"Did you find something intriguing about the transmitter's construction?"

"That's the crazy thing…no," Geordi said. "We found nothing unusual or interesting. It was a standard transmitter made from basic materials. Aside from the fact that it was seemingly made by ghosts, it's not special at all. There's absolutely no signature or indication of where it came from."

Data scanned through the information, cross-referencing it with the reports he and Faith had compiled to ensure nothing was overlooked. Finding no inconsistencies, he took control of the console from Geordi.

"I have been constructing plans for a device that can detect and disable interdimensional travel," he said. "Since we know the intruders are not physically on the ship and it is highly improbable they were able to transport on, it is my next working theory."

"At this point, I'd try anything," Geordi sighed, sounding exhausted. "How long will it take to build?"

"I will need several hours."

"Do it. And while you and Faith have got this covered, I'm going to get to some sleep."

"That is a good idea. I will contact you once the work is complete."

"Thanks." Geordi stepped away to speak with Faith before he left to go rest.

Data spent the rest of the day focused on his device. It was difficult finding the right parts, as many spare materials were being used for the ship repairs. But he managed to improvise when necessary.

Occasionally, Faith would come over to check on him, but for the most part, he worked in solitude, determined to produce _something_ that could give them an edge.

It was well into the night by the time he finished. By then, Faith had already retired to her quarters and the night Engineering crew had started. 

Data knew his device would work and after integrating it with the sensors, he let Worf and Geordi know what to look out for before he too retired for the day.

With nothing to do with the investigation except to wait, Data decided to take part in one of his recreations. He had the image of Faith in the starlight that he wanted to capture on canvas. After feeding Spot, he set up his supplies and began to paint.

He had been painting for two hours and sixteen minutes when his door chimed. "Come in."

The doors opened and Faith shuffled in. Data had not expected to see her before morning. She was wearing a fluffy robe tied at the waist and had braided her hair per usual, but the loose strands suggested she had been tossing and turning. The dark circles under her eyes supported his theory.

"Cannot sleep?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I keep dozing off and then waking up," she muttered with a pout.

She wandered into the living area and dropped down onto the couch across from him. "Find anything useful with your device?"

"Not yet."

"If that doesn't work, what's your plan?"

Data opened his mouth to answer but then stopped. Instead, he put down his paintbrush, giving her his full attention.

"I do not think working will help your insomnia," he said. 

"I'll be fine, Data."

He knew this to be false. Sleep was essential to humans just as eating, drinking, and breathing.

"I do not share in your assessment," Data said. "You have been working very hard and need your rest in order to have full control of your mental faculties. I must insist you go to bed."

"Since when did you become so protective?" Faith asked. Her tone suggested she was teasing him.

"Since I adjusted your defense program to include a protective function. Now…" He put his hands on his hips to simulate a stern stance. "Will you go willingly or will I have to make you?"

What he said seemed to have a different effect on Faith than he anticipated. Rather than looking chastised or sheepish, her face flushed and her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips.

"Make me?"

"I am stronger than you. I will carry you to bed if need be."

"Uh...I'll, uh, I'll go to bed on my own," she stuttered, getting to her feet. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Data studied her retreating frame curiously. "Did I make an error again? I did not mean to come across as controlling."

"N-No, you didn't. You're fine. Really fine. It's fine." She quickened her pace, almost reaching the door.

Her nervousness was different. Data ran through the scenarios until he realized what was wrong. "Did my forceful tone arouse you?" he asked.

Faith halted her steps and turned back around, showcasing the sheepish look he had been anticipating earlier.

"You took me by surprise is all," she said. "I've never heard you be so...firm before." Her hand reached up to fiddle with the end of her braid. "Don't worry about it. Actually, can we just forget this ever happened?"

"Not possible. I do not forget anything."

"Yeah, figured it was a long shot to ask." She nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I shall refrain from using such a tone when we are not alone, so not to arouse you in public."

At that, Faith chuckled. "I'm an adult, Data. I'm not gonna throw my legs in the air every time I hear you give someone an order."

"Legs in the air?" He processed her words. "Ah. You mean sex." Data raised an eyebrow. "Do you wish to do so now? We are not currently in public."

"Are you asking me to have sex with you?"

"I am asking if that is something you wish to do at this moment."

Faith studied him curiously. "You don't feel sexual desire, correct?"

"That is correct."

"So you asking me right now is purely for my benefit? You don't get anything out of it?"

"Not necessarily," Data corrected. "While it is true I do not feel pleasure as humans do, I can appreciate the need for sex and the closeness it provides. As I stated previously, I am fully capable of engaging in intercourse and am programmed in many techniques."

"Have you had sex before?"

"Yes. Only once. Six years, seven months, and twenty-two days ago."

Faith looked pensive. "I guess I never thought about whether or not you had sex."

"Because I am an android, most assume I cannot," he said. "Do you not wish for our relationship to become sexual? I would ask if you are sexually attracted to me but based on certain reactions I know that you are."

Faith's face increased in temperature again and she folded her arms across her chest in a protective stance. "I am," she admitted. "But we just became close and I'm not ready for that yet."

"I understand. For most beings it is a big step forward in the relationship," Data said. "Would you be more comfortable discussing this at another time?"

"Yes. Yes, I would."

"Very well," Data said. "Though, when I ordered you to bed, I did not intend for you to leave so soon. You may sleep in my bed if it will help your anxiety."

Faith smiled softly and closed the distance between them, uncrossing her arms. "May I kiss you, Data?"

"That would be acceptable."

She slid her arms around his neck, her fingers playing idly with his hair before she pulled him down into a kiss. Data placed his hands on her waist, tilting his head to provide the most comfortable angle for her. 

When her lips met his, they were softer than before and slightly dry. She sighed and let her eyes flutter closed. Data mirrored her, calculating the safe amount of pressure he could apply. 

Three seconds later she withdrew, her forehead pressed against his. After another soft peck, arms slipped from his neck and she smiled up at him.

"Still as good as the first time."

"That is nice of you to say but you do not need to sate my ego, as I do not have one."

"Trust me, I wouldn't. I'm not that type of person," Faith said. "I meant what I feel when I kiss you is still as strong as before."

"Ah, I see. May I ask what it is that you feel?"

"Once I can articulate it, I'll let you know," she yawned and slipped her arms around his waist in a light hug. "I should sleep now."

"Yes, you should."

He led her over to the bed, pulling back the blanket so she could lay down. She removed her robe, draping it over the couch. Underneath she wore a nightgown. It was made of rather thin material and Data noted that it hugged her frame in a flattering way. Once she slid into bed, he tucked her in like he had the night before.

"Computer, dim lights."

The room grew dark and Faith shifted to get comfortable. Data recalled several hundred old Earth movies he had downloaded when researching romance and leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

"Sweet dreams."

Faith smiled, her eyes already drooping. "Good night."

Data left her alone and went back to his painting. He listened to her heartbeat steadily and then her breathing evened out, signaling she was fast asleep. He found he enjoyed her presence even when she was not awake. Data never considered himself lonely by any means, but having another person in the room did offer a comfort he had not expected.

Three hours later, Data's communicator beeped.

_"Lieutenant Worf to Commander Data. The sensors picked up a signature. Please come to the Bridge."_

"I am on my way," Data responded.

He knew it was too early to wake Faith, so he decided to leave her be. Before he left, he replicated a rose like the one he had Guinan bring for their date. 

Data set the glass vase on the small nightstand. The blanket had slipped off so he gently draped it back over her. It was then he noticed Spot curled up asleep at the foot of the bed. 

This intrigued him but he did not feel the need to move the feline as she was not disturbing Faith. 

Studying the image of the two for a moment, he allowed himself a soft smile before refocusing his attention and going to meet Worf.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Faith stirred awake. When she opened her eyes, she rolled over hoping to see Data. At once she knew he wasn't there. His easel stood abandoned where he had been painting when she fell asleep. She craned her neck around the doorframe to see if he was sitting at his console. He wasn't.

She sighed and lay back down. It was then that she saw the rose on the nightstand. It definitely hadn't been there before. 

Smiling, she reached out to touch the petals before rolling onto her back. Faith stretched and her foot nudged something that moved. She glanced down to see Spot give her a sleepy glare before yawning. 

"Morning, Spot," she said. "Did he leave a while ago?"

Spot stretched as she stood, before hopping off the bed in search of water. 

Faith chuckled at the cat's indifference before getting up. "Computer, what's the time?"

" _The time is oh-six hundred and ten hours."_

She needed to get ready and find out what was going on. She assumed his sensors found something and she was eager to see what it was.

Faith headed back to her room to shower and dress. Once she was under the spray of the hot water, her muscles relaxed and she began to wake up fully. She had now slept in Data's room twice and twice she woke up more rested than she had in years.

She might even have dreamt, but she couldn't remember.

As she pondered her new relationship, she couldn't fathom how much Data had become a part of her life. Why had she been so afraid? She knew she was only a few days in, but it felt...different from her past romantic encounters. In a good way.

She had always known Data was special, but it wasn't until she spent more time with him that she realized just how special he was. She hoped she would be worthy of his kindness and consideration. She definitely would strive to be.

As for the potential sexual aspect of their coupling, his bold and honest approach to talking about it was something she was not used to.

Faith never really liked talking about sex. Mostly because her previous encounters had been anything but stellar. Anxiety made it difficult to live in the moment and when her mind wandered during sex, it hadn't exactly made for the best time.

She didn't want that to happen with Data. She cared about him too much. He deserved to have someone give him their full attention. 

While she knew his brain functioned at a faster rate and he often thought of many things at once, she never faulted him for it. For one reason, he couldn't help it. That was the way he was built. And for another reason, she struggled with a very similar situation so she understood what it was like. Not in the same sense of course, but still.

Faith finished her shower and dressed. She almost headed out after taking her medication, but then she remembered that she hadn't eaten. 

_Just have something small. It'll make Data happy. Well, his version of happiness._

She went to the replicator and got a blueberry muffin with her usual coffee. She was two bites in when she thought she could use something savory to go with it, so she got a side of bacon.

While she ate, she scrolled through her terminal, looking up the reports from the evening. They'd be reaching the starbase within the next two hours which would mean the repairs could begin. Of course, they were stuck there until they were complete but that would give them time to figure out a plan moving forward.

Though, now that Geordi was head of the investigation, Faith was free to focus on her new status in Engineering. She had worried the others would have a problem taking orders from her, but the transition had been a surprisingly smooth one.

The door chimed and Faith was dragged out of her musings, "Come in."

Deanna entered with a smile. "Good morning. I thought I'd stop by early since we haven't had a chance to meet with everything going on."

"Good morning, Counselor. Can I get you some tea or coffee?" Faith asked, turning off her terminal. 

"Tea would be great."

Faith carried her breakfast over to the table before getting Deanna a fresh mug of tea. The two women sat together.

"Your appetite seems to be returning," Deanna noted as Faith took a bite of bacon.

Faith nodded. "A little bit. Mostly I'm eating because I know Data worries when I don't."

"Things seem to be going rather well with you two," Deanna commented. 

"It's only been like two days."

"What's been two days?"

Faith busied herself with her coffee so she wouldn't have to answer. Deanna, of course, could read between the lines.

"Was he your mystery date from the other night?" she asked teasingly.

"Don't think it was much of a mystery," Faith said. "You knew we both liked each other."

"I did. Also, you held hands on the Bridge." Deanna pointed out. "However, I did _not_ expect you to act on your feelings so soon."

Faith froze. "Do you think I'm jumping into something too fast? I knew it. I should have waited! I mean, it felt right but maybe I—"

Deanna reached across the table to place a hand on hers. "Hey, hey, slow down. That's not at all what I was saying. I only meant that I thought it might take you a while to sort out your feelings."

"So you _don't_ think this was a bad idea?"

"I think you and Data have a deep connection. I am proud of you for taking the chance."

Faith relaxed in her seat with a deep sigh. "I'm proud of me too. Data is…" She trailed off with a smile. "Unique."

Deanna smiled as well, patting Faith's hand before picking up her tea. "He truly is. And he obviously thinks the world about you."

"Did everyone know about our feelings before we did?"

"Yes."

Faith laughed before taking a sip of coffee. She could see Deanna studying her oddly. "You look like you have something else you want to say."

"I do," Deanna admitted, putting down her teacup. "I assume you've thought about the unique circumstances that come with dating an android."

"Yeah. Well, I mean I know it's going to be different than dating a human," Faith said. "There's a learning curve of course, but it's not like I'm a huge dating expert either. We decided to take it slow, together."

"It sounds like there's a lot of communication," Deanna smiled. "That's a great start."

"You know Data. Sometimes there's _too_ much communication," Faith admitted, going back to her breakfast as Deanna chuckled. "But he's cute and he means well. I'd rather talk a lot than not at all."

_"Commander La Forge to Lieutenant Diaz."_

Faith put her coffee down and tapped her communicator. "Diaz here."

_"If you're up, you might want to meet us in the Brig. There's something you're going to want to see."_

Faith and Deanna shared worried looks. "On my way." She stood. "Counselor, maybe you should come with."

"I think so too. Let's go."

The two women headed to one of the few areas of the ship Faith hadn't visited. Her brain immediately went to a dark place. _Was Data alright? Did something attack him? What's in the Brig? Oh god, is he in the Brig? No that's dumb. You're overreacting._

When the doors to the Brig opened, she heaved a sigh of relief as she saw Data standing next to Geordi and Captain Picard. All three stared into one of the cells and when Faith approached, she was met by a strange sight.

At first, the cell looked empty. She couldn't see anyone until something on all fours threw itself against the forcefield, appearing in mid-air as it flew backward from the force. 

The creature was small, barely four-feet tall with a long dirty tunic and goggles that made its eyes look huge. It looked like it had welded bits of metal to itself, creating a makeshift armor. Its teeth were sharp when it bared them to her, crooked and yellow as it got back up and attacked again. The forcefield held. It snarled and jabbered in an unknown language, suddenly walking upright as it paced. It waved its hands, its four-fingered hands.

There was a shimmer of light and then it was gone, cloaked by either technology or its own abilities. Faith guessed the latter.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

"We do not know," Data answered as she moved to stand by his side. "We tracked its signature around the ship for an hour before Lieutenant Worf was able to subdue it."

"How did it get on the ship?" Picard asked.

Geordi held up a device that looked like a wristwatch. "This transporter. At first Data and I thought it traveled inter-dimensionally, but it used regular transport technology. It must have tapped into our computers in order to use the transporter frequency."

"Luckily I included transporter readouts into the device I created. It boosted our sensors which caught the creature moving around the Enterprise," Data explained.

"Is it at all connected to the ship that attacked us?" Faith asked.

"It would seem so," Data answered. "I detect similar technological signatures between this creature and that ship."

"But why?" Deanna asked. "Why is it here and why did its ship attack us?"

"Maybe it bummed a ride and its comrades thought we kidnapped it," Geordi suggested. 

"Regardless of the reason, we must assume it will return," Picard said. "And we need to find out how it got on in the first place."

"I did not think it was possible it transported with the away team," Data said. "However, based on its technological know-how and natural cloaking features, one can conclude that that is the most logical way."

"Counselor, can you sense anything?" Picard asked.

Deanna took a tentative step towards the cell, focusing on the alien. "Anger and fear mostly," she said. "Both are very strong. It is a sentient being, it knows where it is. But beyond that, I can't tell."

"Now we need to find out which planet it came from," Faith said. 

"Well, we can't get very far until our repairs are done," Picard said. "Let's figure out where it came from so we can return it."

"Is it secure in there?" Faith asked, unable to keep from worrying.

"We have removed anything that can be used as a weapon and reinforced the forcefield. It will not be escaping," Data assured her. 

"Good to know," Picard said. "La Forge, Diaz, report back to Engineering to prepare for the repair crews. Mr. Data, report to the Bridge and have Security increased in this area. Let's not take any chances."

"Aye, sir," they said, recognizing a dismissal. 

The three of them left the Brig, although Geordi seemed to walk ahead of Faith and Data, giving them their space.

Faith fell into step with Data. "Missed you this morning," she said under her breath. 

"I did not wish to wake you," Data said. "I understand sleep is difficult."

"Thank you for the flower. It was very sweet."

They reached the turbo-lift and stepped in with Geordi. When it stopped at Engineering, Faith told him, "You go ahead. I'll be there soon."

He gave them a smirk. "Take your time," he said, stepping off the lift.

When the door closed and the lift began to move, Faith said, "Computer, pause lift."

It stopped and she turned to Data, who gave her a quizzical look. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "The captain told you to report to Engineering."

Faith smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will. I just wanted a minute alone with you." Looking into his eyes, she allowed herself to enjoy the moment, letting fear and uncertainty wash away.

He was so much more handsome than she ever realized. The flawlessness of his features never ceased to amaze her.

"I see," Data said, placing his hands on her waist. "Would you like to make out?"

Faith laughed at the blunt question, feeling her face grow flush. She thought about declining but really, she'd only be hurting herself. "Yeah, okay."

Data cupped her cheek and drew her into a kiss, harder than she anticipated. She nearly stumbled backward, letting out a muffled noise of surprise, but his free hand caught her, palm pressed firmly against her lower back. 

Data drew his mouth away at the sound, looking at her questioningly. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. Not at all. You just took me by surprise," Faith said, already breathless. 

"It was my understanding you enjoyed when I took charge. Has that changed?"

"Nope, not at all. Come here."

She kissed him this time, moving her lips against his. Her desire was overwhelming, muddling her mind yet heightening her senses. Her body erupted with goosebumps, heat coursing through her veins. Data's hand slid into her hair, cradling the back of her head as he increased the pressure of his kiss.

Faith lost herself in the feeling, giving over complete control. He accepted it, massaging her lips with near-perfect precision while holding her flush against his chest. She felt like putty in his clearly very capable hands. It was suddenly way too hot in the turbo-lift, every inch of her body craving to be free of her uniform so she could feel Data's skin along hers. 

Her head spun and she suddenly remembered she needed to breathe. She broke the kiss, gasping. 

"Hooboy," she panted. 

Her chest heaved, lips slightly damp with spit. Data stared into her eyes, seemingly unfazed by what just happened. But she knew better. She had already begun to learn to read his expressions. It was his eyes. They looked at her differently each time they kissed. She couldn't explain it, but she felt it deep in her bones.

"Your temperature has increased dramatically," he commented.

"That's because I am extremely turned on right now," she blurted out. 

His eyes widened, head cocking to the side. "Interesting. So you do not require manual stimuli to become significantly aroused?"

"Maybe you're just a damn good kisser, Data," she smirked. 

"Perhaps we should test that theory."

"Stars, _yes!"_

She went in for another kiss, grabbing his wrist to bring his hand to touch her somewhere _anywhere_. But before anything else happened, the lift beeped, signaling it was being called. 

"Damn it!" Faith growled, resting her forehead against his.

"Perhaps now is not the best place and time," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Data allowed her to stand up straight and step back. She fixed her disheveled hair as his arms slipped from her waist.

"We'll finish this later," she promised.

"I would like that very much," Data said with a soft smile. "Computer, resume."

The lift continued to move and as soon as the doors opened, she slipped past Ensign Ro who stepped on. Faith shot Data a smile and small wave, which he returned. 

She took the long route to Engineering so she could cool off a bit. Kissing had never produced such instant lust before. She needed to be careful or she was going to throw her whole "going slow" plan out the airlock.

Geordi was in his office when she arrived. He waved her in. "Diaz, we'll be reaching starbase soon. I want you to coordinate the repairs to the shields. Barclay and I will handle the warp repairs."

"Will do, Commander," she said with a nod. "Did they give us a timeframe on when this will all be done?"

"A few days at least," he said, getting to his feet so they could walk. "We won't know for sure until they come aboard. All non-essential personnel are being evacuated to the base. Some of the power systems are going to need major repairs so it'll be safer if fewer people are on board."

"Understood."

As she made a move towards the shield console, Geordi stopped her. "Hey, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

He smiled and leaned in close. "I'm really happy for you two."

She couldn't help but smile. "I'm happy too."

After that, the focus turned to ship repairs. 

In fact, Faith wasn't able to think about anything else for the next two days. It turned out that the damage was a lot more extensive than they originally thought. Faith and Geordi spent hours working with the repair crews trying to get things done as quickly as possible. 

Data was required on the Bridge as he tried to solve the mystery of where their alien prisoner came from. She only saw him at night when she went to visit him in his quarters after her shift.

They'd have dinner while he filled her in on the search, then she'd pass out while he worked.

On the third day, Faith joined the senior officers in a briefing meeting to share the results of his search. 

"In scanning the Modrore system, where it is highly likely this entity came from, I narrowed down the possible planets to one," Data said, showing them the planet in question. "While most of the planets in the system had abandoned ruins, the second planet had considerably newer ruins than the others. I compared the organic DNA and fingerprints Faith and I found to our prisoner. They are a match. There are traces of that same organic matter in high levels on that planet."

"As I recall, the atmosphere there was a little choppy," Riker said. "If a storm rolls in, transporting may be difficult."

"We are also not moving anytime soon," Picard said. "Data, what would you suggest as a course of action?"

"The planet is not far from here," Data said. "I suggest I take a shuttle to the planet to gather more evidence. Anything larger may attract unwanted attention. It will take fifty-two hours with a shuttlecraft. By the time I get there and survey the planet, the Enterprise's repairs should be complete."

"And then we can meet you," Picard finished.

Data nodded as he took his seat next to Faith. "Exactly."

"I don't like the thought of you going there alone," Riker said. "Someone should go with you to help."

"I can go with him," Geordi suggested. "Data and I know exactly what we're looking for."

"No," Picard said, shaking his head. "I need you here to help finish repairs. Lieutenant Diaz will go."

Up until then, Faith had been silent. The idea of Data going out alone had not sat well with her either. But never in a million years did she expect _she_ would be the one to go with him.

"Sir?" she asked. "Me?"

"I agree," Riker said. "Diaz is great, don't get me wrong, but the Away Team should be led by me."

"I need you here, Number One," Picard said. "Unfortunately this isn't the only important mission on our hands. We are receiving a special visit from Starfleet and I need my First Officer with me to attend. Lieutenant Diaz is well-versed in the alien technology and has shown she can handle herself in a crisis. I think she'll do just fine."

Faith's head was spinning. She could feel the other officers looking at her and tried not to let her anxiety show. "I can handle it, sir."

"Excellent. Well, that's settled then. Mr. Data, Ms. Diaz, prepare for your mission and let me know when you're ready to go. Dismissed."

Faith felt lost and numb as she got up from the table. She had never been on a mission or an Away Team before. Not to mention, the idea of being in an enclosed shuttle for a long stretch of time did not appeal to her.

She didn't say anything in the turbo-lift, too lost in her own thoughts. In fact, she didn't even realize Data had followed her to her quarters until they stepped inside and he took her hand.

"You are nervous," he stated. "I will say there is a twenty-percent chance of encountering danger on this mission."

"I've never been on an Away Team," she said. "I'm just surprised the captain picked me."

"I am not," Data said. "It made the most logical sense. Geordi and Commander Riker could not attend, Lieutenant Worf must stay behind to guard the prisoner. Counselor Troi and Doctor Crusher do not possess the necessary knowledge and skills. That left you and me."

She followed his logic. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She took a deep breath. "Well, at least give me a little warning next time. I got really worried when you said you'd be going alone."

"I have gone on missions alone in the past."

"Yeah, but I wasn't your girlfriend then."

Data studied her. "Are we officially using those terms? I was unsure."

Faith hadn't realized what she said until he pointed it out. "I mean...I'd like to if you're comfortable with that."

"It does seem to describe our relationship accurately."

"Great. Good. Great." She cleared her throat. "I guess we better get ready."

"Yes. I must ask Lieutenant Barclay to care for Spot while we are gone. I shall meet you back here in an hour." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, before taking his leave.

Faith took a few deep breaths before she began to pack. She had just finished closing her bag when the door chimed. "It's open!"

Dr. Crusher entered and greeted Faith with a smile. "I thought you might need this for the trip," she said holding up a hypospray. "Since you haven't had any side effects from the medication, I put together a long-lasting dose so you don't have to worry about taking it every day."

Faith breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried about that," she said. "How long will this last?"

"Two weeks. Much longer than I hope you'll need," she said, pressing the hypo into Faith's shoulder. "Figured longer would ease your anxiety. One less thing to worry about."

"Thanks, Doc."

"So? You excited?" Beverly asked, sinking onto the end of Faith's bed.

"Anyone would be about their first mission," Faith said. "I'm a little nervous but…"

"No! Not about that," Beverly said, waving her hand. "About being alone. For hours on end. With Data…"

Faith caught the insinuation in her tone and her eyebrows shot up. "Beverly!" she said in a scandalized voice. "You minx."

Beverly laughed, getting to her feet. "All I'm saying, you two are going to have a _lot_ of time on your hands."

"Which I didn't think about until just this moment so thanks for that."

The doctor laughed again and gave Faith a hug. "You'll be fine. And when you get back, you, me, and Deanna will have wine so you can tell us all about it."

"This isn't a romantic weekend, Beverly. It's an away mission."

Beverly gave her a sly smile and patted her cheek. "Could be both," she said, wagging her eyebrows.

"Don't you have patients to heal or something?" Faith asked, shooing the doctor out of her room. "Go do your job. Stop being a perv."

"I'm going, I'm going," she said, hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying...think about it."

Faith watched her leave before sinking onto the couch with a whole new set of anxieties.

_Trust me, that's all I'm going to be thinking about now._


	13. Chapter 13

Data was able to track Barclay down in Engineering.

"Lieutenant," he said, approaching the man. "Faith and I will be going on an away mission while the Enterprise is docked for repairs. Would you be available to care for Spot while we are gone?"

"I would love to," Barclay said. "Have there been any changes to her routine that I should know about?"

"No, all is as it was the last time. Thank you for your help." Data gave him a nod and turned to go.

"Commander?" Barclay asked.

Data paused and turned back. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes. Proceed."

Barclay took a nervous step forward and in a low voice asked, "Are the rumors true? Are you and Faith...in-involved?"

"Yes," Data said, curious about Barclay's tone. "Was there a particular reason you wanted to know?"

"No! No, not at all," Barclay said. "Just curious." He hurried away and Data watched him go, confused.

He stopped by Geordi's office. "I just had the strangest conversation with Lieutenant Barclay," he said. "He inquired about whether or not Faith and I are involved."

Geordi chuckled. "It's the latest gossip," he said, looking up from his work. "And I think Barclay might have had a thing for Faith at some point."

"Ah. I see. Could this be jealousy?" 

"From Reg? Nah. He's not the type." Geordi leaned back in his seat with a grin. "So, are you excited?"

"About what?"

"The mission. You and Faith. Alone. For three days."

"Is there a particular reason why I should be?" Data asked. 

"Data, you both have been working non-stop since you got together. This will actually be the first time you get to spend time alone as a couple."

"Not true," Data corrected. "We spend every evening together after our duties."

Geordi's eyebrows shot up. "Way to brag," he teased.

"I was not bragging. I was stating a fact. And if you are assuming we have intercourse during that time, you are incorrect."

"Have you done anything physical?"

"We have kissed. Faith is uncomfortable with the discussion of sex and as I have no sexual desires of my own, a slow approach is satisfactory."

"Understandable, but even if you aren't intimate, you can still make your time together romantic."

"I created a romance program in the past when Jenna and I were together. I was told it felt forced and scripted."

"That doesn't mean Faith will feel the same way, or that you need to make the same exact program for her."

"Then what would you recommend?"

Geordi thought for a moment. "How about you create a new one?" He suggested. "Instead of focusing on the supposed interaction between couples this time, focus on the actual acts of romance."

"Such as?"

"You know candlelit dinners, soft music, flowers, chocolates," Geordi listed. "Little things that show her you care."

Data began to download the information Geordi suggested. "I will keep that in mind. Thank you, Geordi."

"Anytime, buddy. Have fun."

Data knew Geordi meant well but they were Starfleet officers first, and the mission would need to come before personal matters. Still, there was no harm in using the downtime to get closer to Faith. He had not forgotten their passionate kisses in the turbo-lift, or how Faith's body fit perfectly against his.

He arrived at her quarters to pick her up. She was ready but seemed nervous. Considering this would be her first away mission, he was not surprised. 

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Did you pack your medication?"

"Dr. Crusher gave me a long-lasting dose. I'm good for two weeks."

Data nodded in understanding. He tapped his communicator. "Commander Data to Captain Picard. Lieutenant Diaz and I are on our way to shuttle bay one."

_"Acknowledged. I will meet you there shortly. Picard out."_

The two left Faith's quarters and headed for the shuttle bay. When they arrived, Data led her to the shuttle they'd be taking. It was small but would suit their needs fine. He stepped on to begin preparations but Faith hung back.

Data paused and turned to look at her. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. "No, not really. It's just a big step. I need a minute."

"Take your time." 

Data allowed her to stay behind as he continued with the launch preparations. Eventually, she joined him, carefully stowing her bag in the luggage compartment before sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"It is just like flight training at the Academy," Data said as she looked through the controls.

"I remember. Hated it then too."

Data looked over, noting her rigid posture. He reached out to place a hand on hers, making her pause her work and look at him. "I am here with you. Remember that."

Faith smiled and squeezed his hand. "You're amazing, you know that?"

He smiled back.

Behind them, someone cleared their throat and both turned to see the captain standing there.

"It seems I'm intruding again on another personal moment," he said with the barest hint of a smile.

"Captain!" Data exclaimed as he and Faith both stood dutifully. "I apologize if that was inappropriate."

Picard chuckled. "Mr. Data, comforting your significant other is not inappropriate," he said. "At ease, both of you."

Faith relaxed next to him while Data eased his stance. "We are just about ready to depart, sir," he said.

"Good. We have the last away team's assessment of the ruins but I want you two to search deeper. See if there is anything that was missed. This creature had to come from somewhere."

"Understood, captain."

"While this mission is serious, your safety is more important. Should you encounter that ship again, turn around and return immediately. I also want you to keep in contact with regular subspace communications," Picard ordered. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Faith and Data replied.

Picard gave them a firm nod. "Good. Commander Riker will let you know when you can expect to rendezvous with us once repairs are complete. Good luck."

He left the shuttle and Faith took another deep breath. "Alright," she said, voice sounding stronger. "Let's do this."

They took their seats in the cockpit and began take-off procedures. Data kept an eye on Faith but with each step, she grew more comfortable. Her knowledge of the shuttlecraft was sound and seemed to come back to her after several moments. Eventually, they were clear of the Enterprise and the starbase, soaring through the black vacuum of space.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it," Faith commented, leaning back in her seat. "It's actually pretty peaceful."

"The quiet of the shuttle does offer a level of comfort," he said. "In fact, you should use the time to catch up on your sleep."

"I'm alright for now, but thanks for the suggestion. By the way, has me staying with you been too much? I feel like I'm taking up your evenings and I don't want to cut into your alone time."

"I enjoy your company. I do not mind," Data said, eyes still on the console as he studied the sensors. "Besides, I have alone time when you are asleep. If it becomes an issue, I will say so."

"Okay, good," Faith said with relief. "I like spending evenings with you. It helps me unwind. Though, you don't have to dream on the couch if you don't want to."

At this, Data looked up at her, cocking his eyebrow. "Do you wish to share a bed next time you sleep?"

Faith shrugged her shoulders, appearing calm on the outside. Data still heard her heart racing. "If that's something you're comfortable with, I would be too."

Data had never shared a bed with someone before. It was a human ritual that had eluded him up until that point. The idea that Faith was offering him such an experience was intriguing. 

"When we return I would very much like to try," he said. "I am afraid the bunks here on the shuttle are only large enough for one person."

She smiled that bright smile Data had painted many times during the weeks they had spent together. "It's a date."

He smiled back before returning to his work. The way to the planet seemed to be clear. Data did have to adjust their heading to avoid an unexpected asteroid but other than that, they were in for a routine shuttle ride. 

The silence between them was as comfortable as it always was. It reminded Data of the hours they had spent in Engineering, which they had not been able to do since the creature was found.

After three hours and sixteen minutes, Faith stood from her seat with a stretch.

"I'm going to go rest for a bit," she said, leaning in to kiss Data on the forehead. "Don't work too hard."

"I shall try not to."

She left the cockpit and settled in the back of the shuttle where the sleeping bunks were. Data kept his eyes on the stars ahead but mentally he had formulated a plan for the evening.

One thing he learned from his romance research was the idea of the "romantic" surprise. Since his conversation with Geordi, Data had done a download of romance based on his suggestions. 

Data knew Faith would most likely fall asleep soon. The previous night she had tossed and turned throughout most of the evening. He suspected she was more tired than she realized.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, when Data rose from his seat to check on her, she was fast asleep. He watched her for a moment, before quietly moving into the dining area. 

Once he was there, he got to work setting up the table. While the replicator was not as powerful as the one on the Enterprise, he was able to use what he had.

It did not take long until everything was ready. Data made sure the table was perfect before he went to wake Faith. 

He stopped for a moment to admire her sleeping form again. It was one of the few times she was completely at ease and he enjoyed seeing her body without the tension of anxiety.

Data sat on the edge of her bunk but paused when he felt something under the blanket. He reached beneath him and pulled out a book. It had no words on the cover but when he cracked it open, he realized it was not just any book. 

The first page was a collection of crude, shakey looking drawings. Several were scratched out and it was difficult to decipher what they were meant to be.

Data was curious, but he also understood the need for privacy so he quietly closed the sketchbook and placed it back where he found it. He was proud that Faith was trying something new. With the workload she currently had, she and Data had not had a chance to discuss creative endeavors. It was nice she was exploring them on her own.

"Faith?" Data called in a soft voice as he reached out to take her sleeping hand. "Faith?"

She stirred before her eyes fluttered open. When she saw Data, she gave him a sleepy smile. "Hey, you," she said, voice hoarse. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. Was I out for long?"

"Only thirty-three minutes. I have prepared dinner for you."

Faith sat up, easing her legs over the side of the bunk. "You're too good to me. Just give me a moment to wake up." She yawned and stretched, raising her arms above her head.

Data followed the way her uniform hugged her frame when she moved. Her back arched to an almost obscene degree and he could not help but recall the erotic images he had subjected himself to when trying to elicit an emotional response. 

She sagged with relief and lay her head on his shoulder. "This is nice," she said. "Just the two of us. I know we've barely started the trip but I'm already enjoying the quiet."

"That is unsurprising. You tend to become over-stimulated due to your anxiety. There are fewer stimuli on the shuttle."

"And I get a really handsome android all to myself." She tilted her face up towards his expectedly. 

Data leaned down to place a peck on her lips. "I suggest you eat before we try anything sexual. You will need your energy for such activities."

Faith pulled back, eyebrows raised as she smirked in amusement. "Are you planning on seducing me, Data?" she asked teasingly. 

"I assumed with your flirting and temperature increase you were becoming aroused. I merely stated an observation."

Faith chuckled and got to her feet, pulling him up with her. "Come on, Casanova. Let's have dinner."

Data showed her to the dining area, but before she rounded the corner, he came up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Uh, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I have seen this done when one person is attempting to surprise the other," he said. 

"Wait, you have a surprise for me?"

Data led her forward before dropping his hands from her eyes. She gasped in delight when she saw the table.

He had placed a white blanket over it to act as a tablecloth. Two plates of grilled salmon along with two glasses of wine sat across from each other. Between them, electric candles flickered with fake flames as if they were real. 

"We have not had a proper first date yet," Data said, holding the chair out for her. "Since we are alone, I concluded now would be the ideal time to try again."

Faith took a seat, smiling up at him as he pushed her chair in. "It's wonderful! Thank you! You definitely surprised me."

Data smiled and took the seat across from her. "So, Faith, do you have any siblings?"

She gave him a curious look and chuckled. "That's a random question," she said.

"I am attempting the standard first date inquiries," Data explained. "I have composed a list of fifty-one questions designed to stimulate conversation and help us to become better acquainted."

"Ah, okay. Well, most people start with a few pleasantries first."

"Oh. I see." Data studied her for a moment before leaning on the table towards her. He gave her a wide smirk, quirking his eyebrow. "You are looking exceptionally ravishing this evening via candlelight, my dear."

Faith laughed, though by the way she smiled Data could tell she was pleased, if not highly amused. "Well, thank you," she said. "And may I say, you're the most handsome android I've ever known."

"I am the only android you have ever known."

"Fair point. Then, you're the most handsome and considerate man I've ever met."

She lifted her wine glass in a toast. Data copied her, tapping their glasses together before each took a sip.

"To answer your question, no, I don't have any siblings. Do you?" She began to eat her salmon.

"Yes. I have a brother."

He had never told Faith about Lore and he could see that she was surprised by his answer. "I didn't know that," she said. "You haven't mentioned him."

"Lore is a particularly difficult subject," Data said. "He endangered the lives of the Enterprise crew and is responsible for the death of Dr. Soong."

Faith froze, mid-bite. "He...he killed your father?"

"Yes."

Faith put her fork down. "Data, I am so sorry. I had no idea."

"I would not expect you to have known. It is not something I tend to advertise."

"Still...wow." 

"What is your favorite childhood memory?"

"Hold on, can we go back to the brother thing?"

"Certainly. What do you wish to know?"

"Where is he now? Are you in contact with him?"

Data shook his head. "No, I am not. I do not know where Lore is. He disappeared after taking the emotion chip my father designed for me."

"The _what?!"_

"Emotion chip. Dr. Soong designed a chip that would allow me to feel basic human emotion. However, Lore took it when he departed."

She stared at Data with a look of utter shock. "I...have no words."

"I understand this is a particularly strange set of circumstances."

"Yeah, you could say that." She picked up her abandoned fork. "I also realize that I haven't been doing a very good job of asking you about yourself. I apologize for that."

"You do not need to apologize," Data assured her. "I assumed you would ask once you were comfortable sharing more about yourself."

She smiled at him and reached across the table to briefly squeeze his hand. "Sorry, I sort of derailed the conversation. You asked me another question and I ignored it. We can change the subject if you'd like, I'm just...processing."

"I do wish to change the subject," Data said. "I asked what your favorite childhood memory is?"

Faith took a moment to gather her thoughts, chewing on another bite of food. Data copied her actions, eating his own salmon for the sake of appearances.

"Probably with my mother, back on Earth," she said. "Before she got sick she was a trainer at the Academy. It was just the two of us so before I started school she would take me to work with her and let me sit in on her lessons."

"You must have retained a lot of information."

Faith shrugged. "Some. But mostly I liked watching her command the room. She was a short, thin Latina woman who could shut down any loud-mouth with just a look."

"That sounds like someone else I know."

Chuckling, Faith took a sip of wine. "Except for the thin part."

"And your father?"

"He died before I was born. He was a Starfleet officer."

"Is that what interested you in joining the Federation?"

"Yeah. I sort of felt like I had to, you know? For them?"

Data tilted his head and stared at her curiously. "Do you enjoy being in Starfleet?"

"You know, for a while, I wasn't sure," she admitted. "But...it definitely has its perks." She gave him a bright smile and cleared her throat. "So what other questions do you have?"

They chatted for a time while Faith finished her dinner. Data could not help but notice the difference between their current and their first attempt. She had been so closed off and distant then, yet now she was open and honest, sharing bits of herself with him. She asked her fair share of questions as well and it was two hours and twenty-one minutes later when they finished their meal.

"Well, I can honestly say that was the most enjoyable first date I've ever had," Faith said as they cleaned up their plates.

"It is not over yet."

"Oh?" 

"Computer, music." Soft orchestral music began to play throughout the shuttle and Data gave Faith a deep bow as he offered her his hand.

Her smile faded into a look of wonder as she shyly accepted. Data pulled her out of the dining area into the main room before he tugged her in close, one hand coming to rest on her waist. He began to lead her through a simple waltz.

She stumbled once or twice, wincing and apologizing until she eventually got the hang of it. 

Data enjoyed the way her hand fit his. He stared down into her eyes as they moved to the music, studying every minute detail. Her expression was soft and her body relaxed the longer the moved. Eventually, she pressed her cheek to his chest, bringing a different level of intimacy to the dance. 

He wanted to kiss her again.

Data let go of her hand so he could gently cup her cheek, drawing back from the embrace. She looked up at him questioningly.

"May I?" he asked.

Her smile grew and she nodded. Their lips met as they had done previously, but with more confidence from both parties. 

Data slid his arm around her waist, drawing her flush against his chest as he deepened the kiss. When they broke so she could breathe, they remained close, her warm breath ghosting across his lips.

"Data," Faith said in a low voice he had never heard from her. "Can I ask something of you?"

"Yes." He knew she could ask anything of him at that moment and he would do it without question or hesitation.

"Touch me."

Data blinked in confusion. "I am touching you, am I not?"

Faith chuckled, taking his hand from her cheek and placing it on her breast. " _Touch_ me, Data."

"Oh. I see."

Data kissed her deeply, his hand squeezing her breast lightly before he began to direct her backwards towards the bunks. At the last moment, he turned, allowing him to sit and pull her down with him.

She followed through with the movement, straddling his lap as she pushed her tongue past his lips. He accepted the intrusion with enthusiasm, his hands now free to roam her back.

Their kisses were heated and sloppy. Faith seemed eager but nervous, her hands gripping his shoulders to steady herself. He could feel her bottom lip trembling and he drew back to look at her. 

"Do you wish to stop?" he asked.

Faith shook her head. "No. No, I want to keep going."

"Please do not be afraid to change your mind if you need to."

"I'm just a little nervous. I'm okay." She leaned in to kiss him again.

Satisfied that she wanted to continue, Data kissed her back, his hands resuming their exploration. One came to rest on her lower back to offer support, while the other slid between them, cupping her breast through her uniform.

Faith let out a small gasp, her teeth grazing his bottom lip in excitement. Spurred on by her reaction, Data squeezed again before allowing his thumb to drag circles around her nipple. It instantly responded to his touch, pebbling beneath the thick material. 

She moaned, rocking her body against his eagerly. Data could read her temperature rising. His own body's sexual functionality began to respond and he could sense himself grow hard at the stimulation. 

Faith must have felt it because she broke the kiss with a soft gasp, looking down at him in awe. "Automatic response?" she asked.

"Yes," Data answered. "Your body is triggering my sexual protocol."

She gave him an impish grin, pressing their foreheads together as she ground down again at him. "Is that your way of saying that I turn you on?"

"Literally and contextually it would seem."

"I'm honored." She kissed him deeply. 

Data continued to massage her breast, enthralled by the way Faith reacted with each tweak and rub of her nipple. She blindly reached for his wrist, pulling his hand behind her back until his fingers brushed the zipper of her suit.

Taking the hint, Data pulled it down, noting the way the tight fabric loosened and Faith's breathing hitched. She dragged the top portion down her shoulders and arms, slipping free of it before letting it bunch around her waist.

Data let his lips leave hers to trail across her cheek, down to her neck, his hands mapping her newly exposed skin. It was smooth and soft, with the occasional mole catching under his fingertips. 

"Your touch is electric," she gasped, hips still rocking downward. 

Data paused and drew back to look up at her with concern. He was not prepared for the sight he was met with. Her pupils were dilated, giving the impression that her eyes were black. Her lips were plump and red from their kisses.

It was a sight he would make a point to recall for a future painting.

"Is my touch harming you?" he asked. "I do not sense any static discharge."

Faith chuckled, taking one of his hands and slotting her fingers between his. "I only meant that when you touch me…" She brought his hand to her bare breast. "My body comes alive."

Data was entranced. Being so close and intimate with Faith was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Her reactions to his mere touch were what he would describe as intoxicating. It consumed his thoughts, all other processes taking a backseat to what was happening right then and there.

He rubbed her breast, his other arm tightening around her waist to yank her as close as she could possibly be. She slid her fingers through his hair, tugging slightly to draw him into a harsh kiss.

They rocked together in unison. Faith settled her knees on either side of his thigh, grinding herself against him as he massaged her breast. His thumb found her nipple again, still stiff from his earlier stimulation. 

He could sense the heat of her arousal through their pants, but whatever she was doing seemed to be enough for her because she made no indication that she wanted or needed his hand between her legs. So he focused on her lips and chest. They moved that way for some time, slow and steady without the need to rush.

When she broke their kiss, gasping for breath, Data kissed her throat before placing a trail down her collarbone. He cupped her breast and slipped her nipple between her lips, sucking gently.

Faith's moan was borderline pornographic. Still gripping his hair, her other hand came up to rest on the wall behind the bunk to steady herself. Data rocked his leg up along with her downward movements and the next thing he knew, her body locked into place, shuddering above him as she orgasmed.

Data looked up to catch her expression, completely enamored by the pure ecstasy. 

She slumped against him shuddering and panting. Data buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

Without stimulation, his own arousal faded but he was far more focused on Faith to pay it much thought. Although, he did wonder what she would look like touching him. But they could explore that another time.

Data shifted them so they were laying on the small bunk, letting Faith rest closer to the wall so he could give her as much space as possible. He was partially hanging over the edge but it did not bother him.

Faith placed her hand on his cheek, staring deep into his eyes. "That was...beautiful."

"You are beautiful." His words did not come from any program. They came from his own observations.

Faith smiled and kissed him softly.

Data could only theorize about the shift between them. He understood intimate and erotic acts brought couples closer together, but this seemed far more important than he anticipated.

He watched Faith's eyes flutter close, a strange sensation building in his chest. 


	14. Chapter 14

Faith didn't remember falling asleep.

She remembered closing her eyes and feeling the ever-steady rise and fall of Data's chest under her cheek. His hands had reached up to stroke her hair and then, sweet peaceful rest.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was alone in the bunk. A blanket had been draped over her and the quiet hum of the shuttle made her consider going back to sleep, but she missed Data.

Faith sat up, shivering when she realized her uniform was still bunched around her waist. Her body grew warm at the memory of Data's hands on her back and mouth at her breast. She flushed, feeling her sex throb with need. He hadn't even touched her, yet she had come anyway just by riding his thigh.

She would never forget how he looked at her. It was like he could see everything she was or ever wanted to be.

Faith pulled her uniform back up, tucking her arms into the sleeves as she headed for the bathroom. She rinsed out her mouth, washed her face, and undid her hair from its braid. As she studied her reflection in the mirror above the sink, she couldn't help but smile. 

_ Last night was amazing,  _ she thought, running her fingers through her hair to work out the knots.  _ I should do something for him today. I wonder if he has something specific he wants to experience. _

Faith left the bathroom in search of the android in question. She found him in the cockpit, hard at work per usual.

Leaning against the door frame, she took the time to admire him, trying to freeze every aspect of him into her memory. 

"Lieutenant Commander Data reporting in," he was saying into the console. "We are twelve hours and eighteen minutes into our journey. So far there is nothing to report. All systems operational."

_ "Good to hear your voice, Data,"  _ Riker's voice came through the com. " _ Our repairs will take other forty-eight hours to complete. I will send you a subspace transmission when we are on our way. Riker out." _

Data sat back in his seat. He must have sensed she was there because he slowly spun around to face her.

"Good morning, Faith. Did you sleep well?"

Faith smiled, crossing over to him. "Better than I have in a very long time."

Data stood as she approached and she wrapped her arms around him. He followed through, pulling her into a hug. "You were sleeping quite soundly. I did not feel it was necessary to wake you."

"Thanks for that. And for last night." She leaned up to place a peck on his lips.

"But I did not manually stimulate you."

"Trust me, you did plenty," Faith assured him. "Do you want to have breakfast with me?"

"That would be acceptable."

They walked hand-in-hand to the dining area where Faith got a fruit parfait. Data joined her at the table. 

She suddenly found herself nervous again. She couldn't stop thinking about the previous night and with nothing really to do until they reached their destination, her mind was creating all sorts of naughty scenarios.

_ One orgasm and you want to jump him again,  _ she scolded herself.  _ What happened to the whole being an adult thing? Get it together! _

She ate her breakfast as he watched her. There was something in his expression that made her worried. He was clearly deep in thought, his eyes moving from side-to-side as he took her in. 

"Everything okay?" she asked. "You seem more pensive than usual today."

"Faith, do you wish to have children?"

Her spoon slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor. His question caught her completely by surprise. She was no way prepared for it.

"W-Well, um….hmm, guess I've never given it much thought," she said, trying to reclaim her composure. "Why do you ask?"

"Last night while you were sleeping, I was examining our relationship and the possible outcome of our future," Data explained. "It is a fundamental instinct among humans to want to bear offspring. As I am an android, I cannot give you a child. Furthermore, we cannot grow old together because I cannot grow old. I understand if these particular factors will cause you to terminate our relationship."

Faith blinked rapidly, trying to process what he was saying. Her breathing became erratic. "Data, are you _breaking_ _up_ with me?"

"I do not wish to," he said. "I was merely stating that I could not give you those things if they are what you desire."

It took her a moment to realize he was self-conscious. The panic faded away, replaced by affectionate understanding. Faith smiled and moved her chair closer before reaching for his hand.

"I don't need children to be happy," she said. "And as long as you don't trade me in for some young hot ensign when I'm old and gray, the growing older thing doesn't bother me."

"You may change your mind down the road."

"Yeah, well, you might too," she said with a shrug. "But we don't need to think about those things because they're only hypothetical situations. If I learned anything from Counselor Troi it's that we have to focus on the here and now. Otherwise, we'll get tangled in the 'maybes' and 'what ifs' until they strangle us."

Data studied her for a few moments, his hand unmoving underneath hers. "As I understand it, our relationship is progressing to a more serious status," he said. "I was only attempting to provide you with all the facts so you may make an informed decision about continuing."

"I know. But you don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere. Are you?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Do you want children, Data?" 

"Since the passing of Lal, I have not considered attempting again."

Faith knew about Lal. She had seen the painting of Data's daughter some time ago. He explained what had happened and she had offered her remorse already. But she hadn't asked if he wanted to try again as it seemed too personal at the time.

"But it is a possibility," he added.

"Well, I'm not entirely opposed to the idea but how about we cross that bridge when we get to it?"

"That is an Earth saying I am familiar with," he said almost proudly. "I agree. Let us discuss it in the future."

"Good." She slid her hand to cup the back of his neck, bringing him into a deep kiss. 

He responded automatically, lips moving eagerly as his hand squeezed hers. When they parted, they remained with their foreheads touching.

"Last night was the best night of my life," she said in a soft voice.

"It was most intriguing."

"I'm sorry I didn't return the favor."

"There is no need to apologize. I do not have sexual needs."

"It's not about needs, Data. It's about sharing the experience. About wanting to make the other person feel as good as they make you feel."

"I cannot feel. While I do have a sense of touch, I cannot experience pain or pleasure." He paused, considering her words. "However, I did appreciate the closeness we shared last night and the way you looked during our intimate moment. It did make me...curious."

Faith felt a stab of desire deep in her belly. "Oh? Curious about what?"

"I am often curious about experiencing all aspects of human life, including sex."

Grinning, she rose from her chair and slid onto his lap, looping her arms around his neck. "I'm more than happy to help."

"I have compiled a list of sexual acts and positions that will be beneficial for both of us in terms of pleasurable for you and pleasing for me."

Her heart skipped a beat. Stars only knew what was on that list. Data had access to every bit of digital knowledge he could access. Just the thought gave her heart palpitations.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what's on the list," she said.

"It is extensive."

"Well, what's at the top?"

Data stared into her eyes. "Perhaps we should return to your bunk."

Heart hammering in her chest, Faith rose to her feet, taking Data by the hands and pulling him out of the kitchen. 

There was intent in his stare. It was the same calculating look he had when he worked, the one he had last night. She realized it was the look that meant he was giving his entire focus to something. Which for someone with a positronic brain, that was the highest compliment imaginable.

Once they were in the sleeping quarters, he spoke again.

"Last night after your orgasm, I was curious about how you would look pleasuring me. I understand if you do not wish to at this time. I am more than capable of focusing on your pleasure, as you can actually feel it."

Faith felt like he was backtracking, trying to give her a way out. But she didn't need one. "As I said, it's about sharing the experience," she said, sliding her arms around his waist. "If you want me to pleasure you, all you have to do is ask."

She noticed the twitch in Data's throat as he swallowed. It almost seemed like he was nervous.

"Faith, can you pleasure me?"

She kissed him, clinging to his waist in excitement. Data squeezed her hips before his hand cupped her cheek. They remained that way for a few minutes, kissing heatedly. 

Faith slowly slid her hands up his back, searching for the zipper of his uniform. Once she found it, she pulled back to look him in the eye. After a deep breath, she dragged it down. His clothing loosened the further the zipper went. 

Gently, she took the open ends of the fabric and, with his help, peeled it off his chest. His skin was pale and flawless. She admired the plains of his chest, tracing them with her fingertips. 

Data remained still, watching her. She leaned up and kissed him again. There was hesitation in his response which made her pause to check in.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You're allowed to change your mind too you know."

"I find myself...concerned about what you might think when you see me like this," he admitted. 

"You have nothing to be self-conscious about," she assured him. "I want you. All of you. Just the way you are."

He gave her a small smile before kissing her again. She responded enthusiastically, trying to show him exactly how she felt since words weren't going to do it justice.

Her hands continued their exploration, mapping his bare chest and back before continuing lower. Her hands brushed against the fabric around his waist, making her intentions clear before she pulled it down his hips. 

His uniform crumpled at his feet and Faith drew away from the kiss, searching Data's face to make sure he was alright. When she reached down, her hand met smooth skin before finding rough curls. She had expected him to be wearing underwear but he clearly hadn't felt it was necessary. 

She ran her hand along his length for the first time, her body growing warm at the implications. Data's eyes strayed downwards to watch her. She didn't look at first, too focused on his thoughtful expression.

She wondered what he was thinking at that moment. He seemed to watch her stroke him with rapt attention. His cock wasn't quite hard yet, but after a moment or two of stimulation, it began to swell against her palm. 

Faith looked down. 

_ Fully functional indeed,  _ she thought, her breath catching in her throat. 

Even half-hard the thickness of him was noticeable. Whoever made him had certainly made a point to endow him well. 

Faith kept stroking Data, watching as he grew harder until his cock was sticking straight out towards her. It was a wonderful sight.

"Is this what you had in mind?" she asked, eyes flickering up to meet his. 

Data was already staring at her. "Yes." 

"What do you think?"

"Intriguingly erotic."

She kissed him deeply, hand still stroking his length as he stepped out of his uniform, leaving him fully naked. Letting go of his cock, she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back, breaking the kiss so he was forced to sit on the bunk.

Faith sunk on her knees in front of him. 

Data watched with wide eyes, head tilting as he studied her. "You know I will not feel your mouth on me."

"But you can see it," she said, pushing her hair back. She paused. "Unless you don't want me to. I can go back to using my hand."

"No, please continue."

Faith gave him what she hoped was a sultry smile before placing a gentle kiss on the tip of his cock. It didn't twitch or jump when she put her mouth around him. There was no taste to him, not really. She moved up and down on his shaft, closing her eyes and losing herself in the task.

It was a strange experience. She was used to some kind of indication that what she was doing was working. But with Data, none of the usual signs were there. She had to look for other indicators. He didn't moan or make noise. 

However, if she listened carefully, she could hear his breathing pick up. She knew his internal systems were self-cooling. If he was breathing heavier, it meant that he was burning hotter and she hoped that had to do with her mouth.

Suddenly, his long fingers ran through her hair, pushing it long strands back from her face where they had fallen.

She opened her eyes, meeting his as she bobbed her head up and down on his lap. His mouth hung slightly open, almost as if he were stunned by what he saw. She took that as a good sign, closing her eyes once more.

Faith worked him with her mouth and hand, following each upward movement with a stroke before taking him all the way in again. Hesitantly, he thrust his hips upwards to meet her, burying himself halfway down her throat. Her eyes watered as she tried not to gag, forcing herself to swallow around him.  _ That  _ drew an audible reaction out of him but it wasn't the one she wished for.

"Please stop."

Faith immediately pulled away, letting him slip from her mouth. "Are you okay? Was that too much?” she asked breathlessly.

"I want to kiss you."

He pulled her up and onto his lap, immediately sealing his mouth over hers. Faith smiled into the kiss, letting Data take the lead. He seized her hand and closed it around his cock, directing her movements this time.

In the back of her mind, Faith had so many questions about the logistics of his sexual process but she ignored them all in favor of living in the moment. She'd ask another time.

Data's hand was like a vice around hers, forcing her to move faster than she could on her own.

"My orgasm is close."

"Tell me how you wanna finish," she panted against his lips, eyes burning into his.

"Just like this."

Data stared at her when he came. The only change in his expression was a brief closing of his eyes and a rush of air living his mouth. A second later, something warm and sticky coated her hand as his hand left hers, giving her the chance to work him through his orgasm herself.

He came a lot more than she anticipated. It almost seemed endless, or maybe she was so wrapped up in the moment that time trickled to a crawl. She expected his cock to soften once he was finished, but it didn't. Not right away at least. 

Data held her close. "I can now remove three items from my list."

Faith laughed, still breathless. "I'm glad." 

They remained that way for some time, basking in the warmth of the other.

"Shall I pleasure you now?" he asked.

His words drew attention to the throbbing between her own legs. 

"Let me clean up first." She kissed him one more time before sliding off his lap. She looked down at her hand which was still coated in his release. "Would it be rude to ask what this is made of?"

"A modified, water-based lubricant," Data explained, sitting perfectly still. If he wasn't naked, she would never have known anything sexual had happened to him. "Made to simulate ejaculation yet remain safe for my partner."

"Good to know." She considered licking it off for show but lost her nerve. "Be right back."

In the bathroom, she was quick to wash her hands, too eager to get back to Data. Before she left, however, she paused in contemplation, before carefully stripping off her uniform. 

He was sitting in the same place when she emerged, fully naked. His eyes scanned her body rapidly.

"I thought I'd save us some time," she said, slowly moving towards him. 

Data stood as she approached, eyes never leaving her nude body. For the first time in her life, she didn’t want to cover herself. She felt confident and sexy, if not slightly nervous at what he might think. But Data only gave her one of his soft smiles before one arm slid around her waist to pull her flush against him. 

"I believe it is your turn now."

"My turn for wh—ohhhh!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Data pinned her to the nearest wall, kissing her deeply. The sudden action took her breath away, Data stealing the rest with his magnificent mouth. A moment later he dropped to his knees, placing a trail of kisses down her stomach.

"May I use my mouth on you?" he asked, gold eyes meeting hers.

"Stars, yes, please."

He was not tentative in his actions as she had been. Gently spreading her thighs, he buried his face between her legs, lips immediately closing around her clit.

Faith gasped in surprise, hands falling to his head to steady herself. The sudden and intense jolt of pleasure lasted seconds before he withdrew, running his tongue along her aching slit. 

It wasn't perfect by any means but it was pretty damn close. His technique was flawless but he seemed like he was trying to go quickly which didn't give Faith enough time to adjust or enjoy.

"Slowly," she cooed, stroking his hair. "Slow down. I want to feel everything you're doing."

Data obeyed, stroking her leisurely with his tongue, first along her slit then up to circle her clit before trailing back down again. She moaned, moving her hips along with his mouth, losing herself in her bliss. With deft swiftness, he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, giving him better access.

He closed his lips around her clit again, sucking gently which pulled a string of swears out of Faith. One of his slender fingers slid inside her and she jerked in surprise before melting against the wall that propped her up.

Her body never felt so alive. Everything stroke and flick of his tongue sent flames licking through her veins. Beads of sweat began to form across her brow as she rocked with Data's mouth, silently pleading for more friction. 

"Data," she moaned, eyes closed and head thrown back. "Data, please, more."

A second finger joined his first as his mouth remained closed around her clit, sucking and licking with such precision she was about ready to lose her goddamn mind. 

She wasn't going to last. Everything was too perfect, too intense, too good for her to try to draw it out. She didn't even get to warn him. Her orgasm came fast and out of nowhere, pulled from her by Data's talented mouth and exquisite fingers.

Her body froze in place, back arched as she moaned loudly, before slumping against the wall when the waves of pleasure subsided. If his grip wasn’t so strong, she probably would have slumped onto the floor. 

Data continued as though nothing happened until Faith haphazardly patted his head. "S-Stop...I'm good. You're good…"

He withdrew, lips glistening from her slick. She watched as his tongue darted out to lick it away.

"What I would not give to be able to taste you," he lamented.

Boneless and thoroughly blissed-out, Faith's sweaty leg slipped from his shoulder. Data stood, swooping in for a kiss which she breathlessly granted. She could taste herself on him. Deep in her chest, a primal sense of ownership took hold. He was hers now, just as she was undoubtedly his.

Their blissful moment was rudely interrupted by the shuttle suddenly jerking, throwing them off their balance.

Fear replaced calm as both rushed to the cockpit to see what had happened. They had barely sat in their seats before it happened again, more violent than before. 

"What's going on?" Faith asked, wildly trying to find the source of the problem.

"I do not know," Data said. "All systems are operational. There are no malfunctions. Sensors do not detect any disturbances."

The next time the shuttle jerked, they had to hold onto the consoles to keep from being knocked from their seats. 

"We are being dragged towards the nearest planet," Faith realized when she managed to get the map up. "Something is pulling us in."

"Engaging thrusters to maximum power," Data said, hands moving so fast they looked like two blurs to Faith. "The pull is strong. Contact the Enterprise."

Faith was way ahead of him. She pressed the subspace communicator. "Enterprise, this is Lieutenant Diaz in shuttlecraft three! We are being pulled towards the fourth planet in the system! Do you copy?!"

" _ Diaz...this...Riker...what...on?" _

Whatever had them was breaking up the transmission signal. Faith did her best to try to compensate. The shuttle shook violently as it was suddenly caught in the planet's atmosphere.

"Thrusters are failing," Data announced. "We cannot break free."

"Riker, we're caught!" Faith said, praying that the message got through. "We're going down!"

The shuttle suddenly lost power. Everything seemed to happen at once. They were pulled down towards the planet, thrown about by the shock and change in gravity. 

Faith flew out of her seat and onto the floor with a yell. The world spun as the shuttle did and as Faith felt herself being thrown about, she yelled for Data.

Suddenly, his solid body was around hers, pinning her to the floor in an attempt to keep her from bouncing around. With his strength, he held onto the base of the pilot seat, keeping them in place.

The shuttle hit the ground hard, bouncing several times before skidding to a stop.

Faith was shaken but unharmed. She clung to Data the entire time, only loosening her grip when the world finally grew still.

"Faith? Faith! Are you injured?" Data asked.

She pulled back to look at him, gasping when she saw the circuits on his forehead exposed. "Data, your head!"

"I am fine," he assured her. "Are you?"

She nodded, still shaking with fear and adrenaline. "I think so." She reached up to smooth his skin back over his wound where it began to seal itself. "What the hell happened?"

"I do not know." Data got to his feet, helping her to do the same. 

The shuttle was dark, say for the weak sunlight that hit the windshield. Not even the emergency lights were on which meant there was literally no power in the shuttle.

Faith's chest felt tight and she tried to take deep breaths to avoid panicking. "What do we do now?"

"Stay here. I will access the emergency supplies."

Data left her embrace to traverse the wrecked shuttle. Faith remained where she was, arms wrapped tightly around her still naked frame. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Each slow breath only seemed to make it worse.

Faith suddenly realized it might not only be anxiety.

"Data," she gasped in a panic. "Data!"

He was back at her side in an instant, his hand clutching hers. "I am here. You are safe now."

She shook her head, gasping for breath. "Can't...breathe."

Her legs gave out and Data caught her before she fell. "Faith, remember your techniques," he urged. "Slow breaths in and out."

"Not...anxiety…" she gasped. "Oxygen…"

The world spun and her lungs shriveled as the lack of breathable air made her struggle. The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was Data yelling her name.


	15. Chapter 15

At first, Data did not realize he yelled. The noise was ripped from him so suddenly that it took him by surprise. But he could not dwell on the sudden outburst. He needed to act quickly.

Oxygen. She needed oxygen.

He carefully lowered her down before turning towards the emergency supplies. They were secured under the floor of the cockpit via a hatch. He pulled the cache out, ripping the lid open to find what he was looking for.

Inside was a plethora of survival items. Along with the basic human necessitates such as bedding, clothing, rations, and water, he was able to locate several oxygen masks.

The battery-operated mask turned on without issue. Data brought it back to Faith. He slipped it on over her nose and mouth, ensuring it was properly secured. Then, he waited, watching the digital readout on the side. Soon, her breathing returned to normal and the mask's sensors showed she was receiving proper oxygen.

Data allowed himself a moment to breathe, metaphorically. It was within his programming to protect lives but seeing Faith in danger had touched him on another level entirely. He did not understand it completely. He supposed it was his positronic brain's version of panic. Seeing someone special to him hurt was never easy.

He had never yelled before. That was new. 

Data took in Faith's naked body and returned to the cache. Withdrawing a spare jumpsuit, he took the time to carefully dress her before wrapping a blanket around her still frame. With no life support controls, the temperature had begun to drop and he did not wish for her to be cold.

Faith's pulse and heart rate were steady, yet she had not regained consciousness. Each oxygen mask had a battery life of seven days and there were four in the cache. While he did not need one himself, he did not feel comfortable allowing her to rely only on the mask to support her breathing. Especially if they needed to leave the shuttle.

The sleeping area was destroyed, a mess of twisted metal, wires, and a gaping hole on one side. Data scoured the room for any personal items before manually sealing the doors to that section. He found Faith's sketchbook and his uniform but nothing else. 

After, he did a sweep of the remaining areas to assess the damage. Before he attempted, he needed to ensure there were no other major damages. A quick scan revealed no additional hull breaches.

Data returned to check on Faith, who appeared to be asleep. He watched her for a moment, stroking her hair before continuing his work.

He had to connect himself to the shuttle in order to provide some semblance of power to work with. Even then he was only able to access the emergency stores. Thankfully, it was enough. The backup power kicked in, restarting life support and lights. Unfortunately, there was not enough for communications.

By then Faith was awake, silently watching him work. "What's the damage?" she asked, her voice warped by the mask.

"We have minimal life support," Data said, closing the console panel. "I have sealed off the sleeping area due to a hull breach. However, our emergency supplies are well-stocked. We are safe for the time being."

"Well, that's something at least." Faith slowly pushed herself up to sit. "Did you dress me?"

"Yes. I did not wish for you to get cold."

"Thank you. You do know you're still naked right?"

Data looked down at himself. "Ah. So I am. Excuse me." He picked up his abandoned clothing, only to find them torn. "It seems my uniform is no longer wearable."

"I mean, if you want to go naked, I won't say no."

Data pulled one of the spare jumpsuits from the cache. "Being stranded on a strange planet may not be the ideal location to remain nude."

Faith sighed dramatically. "Why is it that every time we get close the ship gets attacked in some way?" she asked. She sat with her back against the wall, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. 

"It does seem that way," Data agreed, taking a seat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"My head is a little fuzzy but I'm okay," she assured him. "Is life support stable enough for me to remove the mask?"

Data picked up the tricorder he had used to help fix the power. After a quick scan, he shook his head. "It does not yet appear to be safe."

Faith sighed and silently leaned into Data for support. He put down the tricorder, tightening his hold on her. She was scared if her trembling body was any indication. 

No words were spoken, though Data did not feel the need to speak. Simply holding Faith was sufficient. When she withdrew, she touched her forehead to his briefly before taking a deep breath.

"Okay," she said, voice firm. "Now that we have life support, what should we do?"

"I believe you should remain seated for a while. You lost oxygen for several minutes. I do not wish for you to push yourself too soon."

"Well then after that."

"We should survey the area outside the shuttle to ensure we are in no immediate danger. If we are not, we will remain here. The Enterprise will come searching for us once her repairs are complete."

"What I want to know is what the hell happened? The shuttle was working just fine. What pulled us to the planet?"

"I do not know. Normally, I would suggest we try to determine the cause. However, given our current predicament, it would be ill-advised to wander too far. The Enterprise's sensors would be able to detect any anomalies from orbit."

"Good point." She glanced through the windshield of the cockpit. "It looks like there is some light out there, though I don't know what the day cycle on this planet is."

"We will go outside after you have sufficiently rested. Unless you feel you are up to the task."

Faith sighed. "Not really, but let's do it anyway. The sooner we look around, the sooner we can come back."

"Quite right. Let us see what is out there."

Faith stood, dropping her blanket as Data grabbed the tricorder. They both attached phasers to their hips before Data opened the shuttle door.

They were met with a blast of cold air and Faith shivered. Data's tricorder showed the temperature steadily decreasing.

"We will not stay out for long," he assured her. "The temperature is dropping significantly."

"Wish there was something warmer to wear," Faith muttered, tugging at the jumpsuit.

Together, they stepped out of the shuttle. They had landed in a dense, dead forest. There were plants and trees, but nothing looked healthy. It was all brown and crumbling. With his tricorder, Data began to take readings as Faith followed close behind. 

It looked like the shuttle had dragged along the ground for some time before it ultimately came to a stop. There was a deep groove in the hard dirt behind it and a large tree looked to be the cause of the breach in the sleeping area.

"Getting anything interesting?" Faith asked.

"Nothing unusual," Data said as they made a wide loop around the shuttle. "I am getting traces of the alien DNA we found. However, no significant readings to point us towards what brought us here."

Data noticed Faith seemed jumpy. She remained unusually close to him while they walked and frequently looked over her shoulder.

"Something is definitely wrong here," she muttered.

Data paused, looking up from the tricorder. "What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it. My gut tells me we're being watched."

Data scanned the area with his eyes. "I do not see anyone. The aliens do possess cloaking abilities, however, the tricorder is only picking up faint traces of the DNA. If they were here, it was not recently."

Faith took her phaser out of her pocket, setting it to stun. "Let's keep moving."

The dead forest seemed to go on forever. They walked until the shuttle was out of sight, only to be met with more forest. The air had become colder and a heavy wind began to pick up. When he heard Faith's teeth begin to chatter, Data decided they were done with their first exploration. 

"We should go back to the shuttle. I do not wish for you to get sick."

She was too cold to answer, only nod as she trembled. Data put the tricorder away and wrapped his arm around her. His body remained a constant temperature which he hoped would help against the cold. 

They returned to the shuttle and had just stepped inside when a storm began to rage. Snow and ice swirled around them. As soon as the shuttle door was closed, Faith wrapped herself in the blanket again. 

"I'm really glad you got life support going because I'd definitely freeze to death otherwise. How's the oxygen now?"

Data did a quick reading. "Minimal for our needs, but steadily increasing."

Faith removed her oxygen mask and placed it on the floor next to her. "Thank the stars, that thing was uncomfortable." She shuddered and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. "Don't suppose we have more of these blankets do we?"

Data put down his tools and walked over to the cache, pulling out all the extra blankets he could find. "This should help," he said, draping them around her until she was thoroughly bundled.

Faith chuckled. "Thanks," she said. "You know, you can come in here with me and warm me up better than these blankets ever could."

"I do not see how that is possible. My body maintains a constant temperature of…" He paused when she raised her eyebrow. "Oh. You were being flirtatious."

"A little. Yes."

"I see."

Data sat down next to her, sliding in close when she opened the blankets. He put his arms around her waist as she enveloped him. "Is this sufficient?"

"Hold me closer."

Data did as she instructed, pulling her so her chilly body was flush against his. "Better?"

"Mmm, much." She snuggled into his chest, tucking her head under his chin. 

Data held her close, feeling her body temperature slowly return to normal. "It appears as though we are stuck here for the time being. What do you wish to do? I did manage to find your sketchbook."

“Oh, you saw that?”

“Yes. I did not mean to pry. I was simply curious about it.”

“It’s okay. It’s just something I was trying when I have some downtime.”

“Do you wish to sketch now?”

“No. I want to stay snuggled here with you. In fact…” She drew closer so their lips brushed. "Let's start with kissing and then see where it leads."

"As you wish." Data cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply.

She responded with a content sigh, kissing him back. He could feel her smile rather than see it and the notion that he made her happy by a simple press of their lips was most curious.

They held each other as they kissed. He was in no rush to push things further. She seemed perfectly happy sitting there with him, snuggled in blankets as they kissed. 

When they separated so she could catch her breath, her smile remained in place. "I know we're stranded on a random planet in a broken shuttle but at least we're together," she said. "If I hadn't been here, you'd be stranded alone and I would have never forgiven myself for letting you go."

"I understand your sentiment, though I cannot help but feel responsible for your safety."

"How so?"

"If something were to happen to you, I do not know how I will react."

"Well, then I'll just make sure nothing happens to me." 

Data doubted it was as simple as she made it sound. There were very few outcomes for their current situation. But he knew that this would not be the time for complete honesty. So he decided to refocus the conversation. 

"Now that the danger has passed, I have an inquiry," he said.

"What is it?"

"How would you describe my abilities? Sexually."

Faith pulled back, looking up at him with wide eyes. "You want me to  _ rate  _ you?"

"It is the only way for me to improve my performance," he explained. "As you know, my experience is limited and I do not wish to leave you less than satisfied."

"Oh, trust me. I was  _ plenty  _ satisfied," Faith smirked with a wag of her eyebrows.

"On a scale of one to one-hundred, using percentages, where would my performance fall?"

"Data, babe, I'm not going to rate you."

"But I wish to improve."

"I understand that I really do," she assured him. "But I don't want you overthinking. You were great. Phenomenal. If I need you to do something different, I will tell you in the moment."

"Like when you asked me to decrease my speed?"

"Correct." She smiled. "I'm more interested in what you thought of the experience."

Data considered her words. "It was...intriguing," he said. "While I was able to feel the tactile side of the equation, part of me wished to know how emotions would have heightened the experience. That is what I meant when I said I would not be able to 'feel' your mouth. I knew it was warm and wet, your tongue was soft. But there was nothing else associated with those words."

Her expression softened and she wrapped her arms around his arm in a light hug. "Was it difficult to enjoy?"

"No," Data assured her. "I found the sights and sounds you made quite enjoyable and I did manage to achieve an orgasm."

"Yes. Yes, you did. Is that also automatic or—?"

"It is based on stimulation though there is a timed factor to it, which I can extend if I wish."

"Mmm, good to know." She kissed him softly. "You were magnificent and if we hadn't crashed I probably would have initiated sex."

"Oh." Data lacked any other response to the mental image. "That is on the list so I would not discourage you."

Faith laughed, resting her head on his shoulder again. "I'm glad to hear it. Though I don't think I'm really going to be in the mood for much until we're rescued."

"I understand." Data contemplated for a moment. "Faith, I have another inquiry."

"I'm not surprised," she teased. "What is it?"

"In analyzing the noises you made during our intimate time, I realized that I did not make similar verbal attempts to encourage you. I do know moaning and sometimes talk is prevalent in erotic media. Do you wish for me to simulate such things?"

"Data, let me give you some advice," Faith said in a gentle tone. "Don't worry or put too much stock in what you've seen in porn. Most of it is purely for show and not a real representation of sex."

"I see. That does remove several items from my list." 

Faith blinked up at him with wide eyes. "Maybe you should send me a copy of this list," she suggested. "Just to make sure I am comfortable with what's on it."

"That is understandable. I will send it to you once we are back on the Enterprise."

"Looking forward to it," she said, stifling a yawn.

Data held Faith close, listening as she began to doze off. They had nothing to do but wait, so he decided it would be a good a time as any to activate his own dream program. 

"There is a portable bed in the cache if you would like to lay down," he told Faith as she yawned for the second time.

"Only if you lay with me."

"I had a similar thought. It has been some time since I dreamt."

"Great. You do that, I'll have some rations."

Data untangled himself from Faith's blankets to lay out the emergency bed. As it inflated, she ate and drank, her eyes growing droopier by the minute. By the time she was done, she looked like she was ready to pass out again.

"I don't know why I'm so tired," she said. "I just woke up a few hours ago."

"It has been a difficult time," Data said, helping her lie down on the bed. "Perhaps your body is fatigued by the crash and oxygen deprivation."

"Maybe." Faith yawned again, curling against his side as soon as he lay next to her. "I am glad we don't have to wait until we get back to the ship to share a bed though. That's nice."

"Yes, I agree." He slipped his arm around her, enjoying the warmth. "Are you comfortable?"

"With you, always."

Data smiled at the sentiment. It did not take long for Faith to fall asleep, which he found strange. She almost always took time to get comfortable before she was able to rest. Regardless, he closed his own eyes soon after.

_ They were in the forest together. He had not dreamt of her there since the first time. Yet, there she was, her dark hair shining in the sunlight as she sat among the roses.  _

_ "Data, come on, join me," she said, extending her hand.  _

_ He smiled and reached for it, her fingers curling around his as he did. She gave him a smirk and yanked him down. They tumbled down together, Data still smiling as Faith laughed. She rolled them over so she was splayed across his chest, her wavy brown tresses draping over their faces like a curtain. _

_ "Gotcha," she said and kissed him. _

_ Data kissed her back, reaching to tuck her wild hair behind her ear. They withdrew and she looked down at him with such love and adoration he wished he was not dreaming. Would he ever be able to look at her that way? Would she always give him such admiration? Or was their time together limited?  _

_ He could only give her so much. _

_ As if she could read his thoughts, her smile faded and she looked up. But her next words were not what he was expecting. "Someone's coming…" _

_ Data did not wish for her to worry. "We are alone. No one can harm us here." _

_ She did not appear to hear him. Quickly, she scrambled off him and took off running. Confused and concerned, Data rose to his feet and gave chase. _

_ But the forest was no longer bright and as he lost sight of her, his peaceful place changed.  _

_ The woods became dark and twisted, nothing like they used to be. _

_ This was not right. There was no sun. No birds. Only howling wind and emptiness. _

_ Data ran. He ran as fast as he could, yet could not escape the crushing darkness around him. _

_ Faith, he thought. I must find Faith.  _

_ Suddenly, a pitch-black shadow sprouted from nowhere and he crashed into it, flying back so violently he rolled on the ground before he was still. _

Data awoke with a start, immediately noticing that Faith was no longer at his side. He sat up with alarm, looking around the shuttle.

Except, there was no Faith. Actually, there was no shuttle. 

Data found himself in a square room, with only a dim light above which cast the edges of the room into shadow. Gray metal walls and floors were all around him 

"Faith? Faith!" he called. There was no answer, only his voice echoing back. 

He saw a set of doors and immediately headed for them. They did not open as he approached and try as he might, he could not pry them apart.

He was confused, unsure of where he was or how he got there. It startled him that he was alone and his mind began to calculate many theories as to what happened to Faith. None of them were favorable.

Data turned back towards the room, only to notice something tucked in the corner that he missed before.

A chair.

A very familiar wooden chair with a purple jumpsuit draped over it.

"This is not possible," he said out loud as he approached the only piece of furniture in the room. His hand touched the object, proving it was not a hologram or projection.

Just then the doors opened and Data turned, expecting the intruder yet still surprised by his appearance.

"Hello, Mr. Data," the man said with a smirk. "I told you we'd see each other again."

Data felt his hands ball into fists as he faced his enemy. "Kivas Fajo."

Fajo grinned, arms spread wide. "Oh good, you remember me," he said, stepping further into the room. "You have no idea the lengths I've gone through to bring you here."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY finished the ghostwriting project I've had since December. This means my carpal tunnel is awful and my hands are going to fall off but I just had to work on this before I took a break. This fic has been my prize for finishing my work lol.

Faith was distraught.

One minute she's curled up beside Data, falling asleep and the next she woke up groggy and disoriented in a strange room. 

It was a surprisingly nice room, with a large bed and all the furnishings of the guest room on a starship. Faith could see the blackness of space outside her window.

As her mind began to clear, she realized with a stab of fear that she was alone.

"Data? Data?!"

She tried to stand but her world spun and she fell back down onto the surprisingly comfortable bed. 

_ I've been drugged,  _ she realized with a start. 

The after-effects were clear. Her brain felt like it was surrounded by fog and lifting even her hand was a chore.

"What is going on?" she asked herself, trying to remain upright. Even her words were slurred. 

She had to get out of there and find Data. He'd know what to do and more importantly, seeing him would let her know he was safe. She could feel the onset of an anxiety attack, but she pushed it down, repressed it because now was not the time.

The door to her room opened and a man marched in. He was clearly Zibalian and wore expensive-looking clothes, along with an expression of pure delight. He was shorter than her but held himself with such authority that she didn't realize it at first. 

"Hello there. Have a nice nap?" he asked, chuckling at his own joke.

"Who are you and where the hell am I?"

"My dear, I am  _ the _ Kivas Fajo, at your service." He extended a bow her way as if waiting for recognition.

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"I'm sure Mr. Data has spoken of me before."

Faith felt a sense of dread when he mentioned Data's name. "Can't say that he has."

Fajo paused. "Really? Not once."

"No." Faith forced herself to stand. "Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"Data is safe and sound, for the time being," Fajo said, folding his hands behind his back. 

"I don't believe you."

"Understandable. I figured you would need a visual."

He removed a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. The wall behind him changed into a view screen and Faith sighed with relief when she saw Data. He seemed unharmed and even turned towards the screen.

She couldn't hear him but the way his lips moved, she knew he had said her name. She made a move towards the screen when Fajo stopped her, throwing his arm around her waist and yanking her to his side.

"See? Completely unharmed. And both of you shall remain that way so long as Data does exactly what I ask of him."

Faith pushed Fajo away. "You have no idea what you've done! When Starfleet hears about this…"

Fajo groaned and waved his hand as he wandered away from her. "You sound just like Data the first time I collected him. Starfleet this and Starfleet that. Let me save you the trouble: they don't know where you are and aren't even looking for you. Neither of you is going anywhere."

"What do you want with us?"

"Nothing with you. Well, almost nothing. I didn't realize how important you could be."

She didn't like the way he sounded or his smirk. Her eyes went back to Data who watched them with his usual unreadable expression. Though his eyes tracked Fajo's movements. 

"See, Data and I have done this dance before. Since he failed to educate you, let me. I am a collector of rare, one-of-a-kind things. I tried to add Data to my collection three years ago and he managed to get me arrested. My collection was seized and I was thrown in prison."

His voice lost its amusement and his expression turned cold. When he looked back at her, there was anger in his eyes.

"Thankfully, it helps to have friends in high places. Well, one friend. I told Data that he would become part of my collection again and I've finally made that possible."

"How? I don't understand."

Fajo clapped. " _ That  _ I am quite proud of. See while you were all busy searching the Enterprise for whatever was going on, you neglected to search the shuttles. My little friends were able to make some modifications to bring you to the right place at the right time. Then once the backup life supports kicked in, sleepy time for you. It was just lucky Data was powered down at the same time. Although, I've had a string of good luck lately."

"Friends? What friends?"

Fajo smirked and pressed a button on the comm panel on the wall. "Enter."

The doors open, an alien shuffled in carrying a tray. It was the same type of alien they had found aboard the Enterprise, though this one seemed more docile and subdued. 

"Faith, meet the Oz'ods. One of them at least. There are only a few left in existence. They were never really able to sustain their numbers and all but six perished. Their natural cloaking ability makes them hard to detect but I managed. And now, they serve me."

The Oz'od placed the tray of food down on a small table by the bed and remained there, waiting for further instruction.

"Thank you, that'll be all." Fajo waved them off.

The Oz'od shuffled out of the room.

"There's nothing impressive about keeping people as slaves," Faith said angrily. 

"Not slaves, servants. And sometimes trophies."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself so you can sleep at night."

"I sleep very well, thank you. Now, as I was saying, the Oz'ods are fantastic creatures. In exchange for their continued existence, they do as I say, including infiltrating the Federation's flagship. At first, it was purely to gather information and watch Data." Fajo paused his monologue to smile at Faith. "And then  _ you  _ came along. It was too perfect! I thought about trying to manipulate him into thinking you were working for me all along. But he's too smart for that. This way, I finally had a bargaining chip that would ensure Data did whatever I asked of him."

He began to circle her and Faith remained frozen, arms wrapped around herself. 

"So what? We've just supposed to do everything you say and stay here with you forever?"

Fajo smiled brightly. "Great, you get it."

"That's not going to happen. We're going to get out of here, with or without the Enterprise."

"I doubt Data would even try." Fajo got closer, reaching out to tug on her long braid. "Not if he wants to take care of you."

Anger welled in Faith and she couldn't contain it. The audacity of that man was overwhelming and she threw her elbow back, connecting squarely with his nose.

"Bold of you to assume I need to be taken care of," she snapped.

Fajo swore and drew out a phaser. The next thing she knew a searing pain ripped through her hip and she flew across the room, hitting the soft carpet before rolling into the wall. Through the pain, she lifted her head to stare at the view screen but it had been turned off.

Fajo wiped the blood from his nose, pointing the phaser at her again. "You get  _ one  _ of those," he growled. "Next time I won't be so lenient."

He left her there, curled in excruciating pain. 

Faith was in tears, both from emotion and the physical injury she now had. Every time she tried to move, it got worse and she fell back with a yell. It was like an electric heat coursing through her torso. Carefully, she peeled back the torn part of her jumpsuit to examine the wound. 

The second-degree burn made her panic return. All she could do was lay there hyperventilating. Try as she might, she couldn't take a deep breath, not until she shut her eyes and imagined Data was there with her, talking her through her attack as he had many times before.

The doors opened and the Oz'od from earlier shuffled back in with several items in their hands.

When they approached her, Faith tried to scramble away.

To her surprise, they spoke. Their voice was stilted and raspy, uncomfortable with English. "No harm. Help." 

He reached for her again and Faith fought her instinct to pull away. The Oz'od was surprisingly gentle as he placed a small bowl next to her along with a cloth bandage. In the bowl was a green paste which he began to apply to the burn.

It hurt at first but then it began to cool, easing the pain. Faith relaxed with a sigh, face streaked with tears.

"T-Thank you," she croaked.

"Me Soshi."

"I'm Faith."

He finished putting the paste on then sealed it with a bandage. "Fajo fine if you no fight."

"Fajo needs a fucking dose of reality," Faith said, smoothing her torn jumpsuit over the bandage. "How long have you guys been with him?"

"Two years. We would die alone."

"Starfleet can help you. And you wouldn't have to serve anyone."

Soshi hesitated, looking around as if they were afraid Fajo was watching. Faith wondered if he was somehow. "We like Fajo. Fajo protect Oz'ods."

Faith made a move to stand and Soshi helped her. "It's not protection, it's exploitation." It was a painful trek across the room back to the bed. When she finally made it, she eased herself down, wincing as her hip ached.

Soshi gathered their first aid supplies. "Eat food. Soshi made. Good and fresh."

They then left her alone. Faith poked at the tray but didn't feel even remotely hungry. She had no idea how she could escape her room or get to Data. She doubted she'd be able to overpower Fajo again. But Data could. She imagined he hadn't to spare her any pain from their captor.

_ If I could just get to him… _

After her little stunt, that would probably be impossible.

Faith laid down on her uninjured side, watching the stars outside her window. If he really wanted Data for his collection, he wouldn't do anything to him. She had to believe that. The only thing she could think to do was nothing.

Literally, nothing. She wasn't going to eat anything they brought her and if Fajo came in, she wouldn't even look at him, let alone talk to him.

Eventually, she dozed off. 

It was a long time before anyone came to see her again. Soshi brought her another meal to replace the one she hadn't touched but did not say anything. When they replaced  _ that  _ meal as well, they spoke up.

"Faith must eat."

"I'm not eating anything."

"No like food? Want other food?"

"Fajo can force me to stay here but that's it. I'm not eating or drinking. He thinks I'm a bargaining chip, fine! Good luck trying to get Data to do what he wants if something happens to me."

Soshi looked scared and hurried out of the room. She suspected they had to report back to Fajo. She hoped he wouldn't take it out on them.

After the fifth untouched meal, Fajo stomped into her room. "Why must you both make this so difficult?" he asked, hands on his hips like a petulant child.

Faith could see his reflection in the window. She did not answer.

"I know you're not asleep. Answer me! What's wrong with you?"

Her only response was silence. 

"Oh for goodness sake!" Fajo moved to the other side of the bed, snapping his fingers to get her attention. "Earth to the human!"

She flipped him the bird.

"Oh, that's nice. Very lady-like." He softened his tone. "Come on, eat something. Pretty please?"

She turned her back on him. Fajo huffed and walked around the other side of the bed again. "You two are so damn difficult!"

"Because you're keeping us against our will, you jag!"

He reached for his phaser and despite herself, she flinched. "Watch it," he warned.

"How do I even know Data is okay?" she asked, heart aching for the android. She had been so worried about him. "You showed me one image and nothing else. For all I know I'm all alone here."

Fajo took a deep breath as if to recollect himself. "Lucky for you, I'm a merciful man." He walked over to the door and opened it.

To her relief, Data entered. He wore a hideous purple jumpsuit which obviously wasn't by choice. Regardless, when she saw him, Faith felt her body release its tension. She forced herself out of bed, stumbling as they hurried to embrace. 

"Thank the stars you're alright!" she said.

"I am fine. Are you?"

"I am now."

Data looked at Fajo. "May we have privacy?"

Fajo put his hands up as he backed out of the room. "Five minutes. We have that dinner with the Vangar delegates and we have to go over talking points."

Data nodded in understanding. As soon as Fajo left Faith asked, "You're going along with him?"

"For now," Data said, stroking her cheek. "I do not wish for him to hurt you again. Striking him was not a smart idea."

"I know. But it felt really good."

He gave her a small smile before hugging her once more. "Please do not attempt to harm him again. He has a personal force field activated that will harm you significantly. I suspect he did not think he would need to use it around you."

"His mistake. I take it that's why you haven't overpowered him."

"You are correct. Why will you not eat?"

"Passive resistance."

"Please eat. You will need your strength if we are to plan our escape."

"Data, how the hell are we going to get out of here?"

"I do not know yet. But I will find a way. In the meantime, do not underestimate Fajo. He will not hesitate to harm or kill. I have seen him do both."

A shiver ran down Faith's spine and she suddenly realized how lucky she had been to only receive a blaster to the hip.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "I'm trying to be a brave Starfleet officer but deep down I'm terrified."

Data cupped her face. "I will not let harm come to you. I will do as he says in the hope he leaves you be. However, I do not know if Fajo will allow another meeting between us. He only allowed this one when I negotiated for it."

"Kiss me then. I need to feel your lips."

He did, deeply. Faith kissed him back, not knowing when or even if she'd see him again. She couldn't bear to let him go.

"Alright, alright, break it up." Fajo's voice ruined the moment. "You'll decrease his value."

Faith glared at him but Data's hand fell to her lower back which calmed her down.

"Actually, Fajo, I believe Faith would only enhance my image to your friends."

Both of them looked at him in confusion. Though, Fajo looked entirely too interested in the notion. "How so?"

"I am the only sentient android in the galaxy. I possess no emotions and yet have found myself a romantic partner," Data explained. "I believe some would find that interesting."

Faith suddenly realized what Data was doing. He was trying to devise a way to satisfy Fajo's weird fixation while also keeping Faith close and extend their time together. 

She loathed the thought of having to sit through a dinner with rich creepy people she didn't know. But if it meant she could remain at Data's side, she'd bite her tongue and force a smile.

Fajo pointed at Data. "I see what you're trying to do," he said. "Oh, I forgot how clever you could be." He pondered Data's suggestion, looking Faith up and down. Finally, he clapped excitedly. "This will be  _ so  _ much better! Yes! Let's get your little girlfriend all gussied up for dinner. You two are going to make a splash!" He went to the door and waved Data over. "Come, Data. Let's go find something for her to wear while she washes up. She clearly needs it."

Faith took an angry step towards Fajo but Data held her back. 

"Perhaps I should stay to ensure she is made aware of her expectations," he suggested.

Fajo's smile faded. "I am being  _ very  _ generous, all things considered. Do not test me."

She could sense Data's disappointment but he didn't seem to want to push his luck. Not after seeing how Fajo hurt her so easily. 

"Very well," he said.

Fajo was delighted. "Had I known you would be so agreeable this way I would have kidnapped someone close to you the first time! Now, when we meet with the delegates, remember to tell them how we first met…"

Data followed him out of the room, casting Faith a reassuring nod before the doors closed. 

Thrown by the turn of events, she shuffled over the end of the room which had a partition for privacy. Behind it was a toilet, sink, and tiny shower stall that she could barely fit into. She turned the shower on and tested the water. Thankfully it was hot.

She peeled her torn clothes and bandage off before stepping into the stall. The water felt wonderful and she washed hours worth of sweat and tears away. The paste on her wound washed off as well, leaving smooth, fresh skin with no burn in sight. Her hip still ached however and probably would for a while.

Once she had washed up, Faith stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. 

There was nothing for her to change into yet so she tried to comb her hair out with her fingers as she waited.

By the time they came back, her hair had dried into its natural thick waves. 

"Wear this," Fajo ordered, handing her a folded gown of deep purple. It complimented the jumpsuit Data wore except it was made of soft silk. 

Faith stepped behind the partition again and slipped into the dress. It was far too tight and showed too much skin for her liking. Her cleavage was on full display and the skirt's slit went almost to her thigh.

The shoes were worse. God awful heels that hurt her feet. She'd rather be barefoot. But she had to play her part just as Data played his.

When she stepped back out, Data's eyes went wide. He seemed to eye her with appreciation which did make her feel a little better. Only a little.

"Marvelous, breathtaking," Fajo said. "You clean up well. Data was sure you'd protest showing so much skin but we want to really  _ wow  _ everyone. Come come, give us a spin."

Faith clenched her jaw and spun in a slow circle. 

"Wonderful. Now, we mustn't keep our guests waiting for too long. Data remembers quite clearly what happened the last time he failed to entertain my friends. Come along you two." Fajo made a move to leave before turning back. "Oh, and if you could smile, Faith, you'd look so much prettier."

If Faith could rip out his throat she would. 

She slid her arm around Data's as they followed Fajo out of her room. "Imma kill him. I swear," she muttered so softly only he could hear it.

Data leaned in close. "Starfleet officers do not condone homicide."

"This one does."

Data sighed, bringing his free hand up to rest over hers. "Faith…"

"I know, I know. I was kidding. Mostly."

"No whispering you two!" Fajo barked over his shoulder. 

The halls of the ship were more standard than Faith expected. Clearly, Fajo liked the finer things in life. She expected his ship to reflect as much. But it seemed to be made more for function than comfort.

They arrived at the dining hall and he led them in with a bright smile.

"Kornok, Dulcer, Enil! My friends!" he greeted the three slender looking aliens with comically large round eyes and squared heads.

"Fajo!" The shortest of the three, Kornok, said as he approached the other man. "It has been far too long!"

Data and Faith hung back as Fajo made his greetings and small talk. The Vangar kept looking at them with interest until the female Dulcer pushed past Fajo and approached.

"Now what have we here?" she asked, circling the couple.

"My dear friends, meet the first in my new collection," Fajo said proudly. "Lieutenant Commander Data, the first and only sentient android in existence."

"Fascinating!" Kornok exclaimed and Dulcer continued her scrutiny. 

"Hello," Data said dutifully. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"My, how well he speaks!" Dulcer exclaimed. 

Faith clutched Data's arms tighter when she realized Enil was staring at her in an almost leering way.

"And the girl?" Enil asked.

"Oh, you'll get a kick out of this," Fajo said. "Faith is Mr. Data's  _ girlfriend. _ "

The Vangar began whispering excitedly in another language and suddenly all three were circling Faith and Data with rapt attention.

"A girlfriend? The android has a girlfriend?"

"Fascinating! But he doesn't have emotions! How does that work?"

"Is there an intimate nature to the relationship?"

Faith was already hating everything about the situation. The last question was asked by Enil and made Data speak up.

"That question is inappropriate," he said. "I do not mind answering questions that do not pertain to the intimacy of my relationship with Faith."

_ You tell him, babe,  _ Faith thought to herself.

"Modesty! I love it!" Kornok laughed. 

Fajo laughed as well. "Come now, let's eat! We can discuss more over food. I'm sure you're all ravenous."

The three wandered away from the couple, firing all sorts of questions at Fajo as they took their seats.

"This is going to suck," Faith muttered as she and Data followed.

"Yes. Yes it will."


	17. Chapter 17

The hours Data and Faith were separated were filled with endless calculations and theories on how to reach her. 

Data did not know how he would orchestrate his and Faith's escape. He had yet to gather sufficient information on the vessel which they traveled. Fajo was careful with his words and actions, not revealing or doing too much to give Data an opening to rebel.

When he saw Fajo attack Faith, he had attempted to break the door down without success. Right then and there, he vowed to do whatever he needed to get them home. He only hoped Faith would be more cautious with her own personal safety.

As such, he played along with Fajo's wishes. He wore the clothes, he sat in the chair, and currently, he entertained his guests.

Faith sat by his side, body stiff with tension. Data felt more comfortable having her by his side rather than locked away. He also now knew the location of her room which was not far from his. 

He only agreed to the dinner on the stipulation that he be allowed to see Faith first. Fajo begrudgingly agreed and Data suspected it was because Faith was being so difficult.

The dress Fajo made her wear was obscene. Though Data did feel it accentuated her body in an aesthetically pleasing way. Faith clearly did not feel the same way. She shifted in her seat, reaching up to subtly adjust the front of the dress to hide as much of her breasts as she could.

He reached over to lay a comforting hand on hers. Faith gave him a soft smile before squeezing his hand back.

Fajo was in the process of telling his friends all about his time in prison and subsequent release. Kornok and Dulcer listened excitedly. Enil kept his eyes on Faith, much to Data's dismay.

There was something in his expression that he did not trust. He could tell Enil made Faith uncomfortable by the way she avoided eye contact with him. Not to mention his question about their intimacy was inappropriate.

Eventually, talk turned back to Data himself.

“Tell us about yourself, android,” Kornok said, leaning his elbows on the table. 

“I created by Dr. Noonian Soong and was built with an ultimate storage capacity of eight hundred quadrillion Bits and a total linear computational speed rated at sixty trillion operations per second. However—"

“Bah, none of that technical stuff,” Kornock interrupted. “I mean tell me about  _ you. _ ”

“Well, I am a Starfleet officer who has achieved the rank of Lieutenant Commander. I am Second Officer of the Enterprise and have received numerous accolades.”

“Is that all you do? Work?” Dulcer asked.

“No,” Data answered. “I also paint and play the violin and guitar. I often enjoy reading and various other recreational activities.”

“Fascinating!” Kornok exclaimed. “If it weren't for his skin and eyes he could pass as human.”

“The detail is fantastic, isn't it?” Fajo beamed proudly. 

As they continued their back and forth, two of the Oz'ods came from the kitchen pushing trays of food. Faith leaned over to quietly whisper, "The one on the left is Soshi. They bring me meals."

"Mala is the other," Data responded, equally quiet. "They are Fajo's personal aid."

"Slave is more like it."

"What are you two whispering about?" Fajo asked, drawing everyone's attention to Data and Faith.

"Data was complimenting my dress," Faith lied smoothly.

Data doubted Fajo believed her but his guests found it entertaining.

"How sweet," Kornok said. "Tell me, android, is romance built into your programming?"

"Many aspects of human life were not initially included in my program," Data explained. "However, I can create programs as I see fit. For example, I have spent a significant amount of time building a romance program, as well as a subprogram specifically for Faith."

"He can adapt, how delightful!" Dulcer exclaimed. She turned her attention to Faith. "You must feel very special to have a mate who can perfectly match your desires and expectations."

"I do," she said, though her smile did not convince Data. He was not sure why but Faith seemed uncomfortable with Dulcer's statement. 

It intrigued him. They had not discussed the logistics of their relationship and Data theorized that may be a contributing factor. 

"Mr. Data does seem particularly attached to Faith considering his lack of emotions," Fajo said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Though I doubt he'd really truly miss her if she were gone."

There was an underlying threat with his words. Faith's hand gripped Data's tightly. The Oz'ods served the guests. Data's eyes remained on Fajo.

"That is incorrect," he stated. "As I establish friendships, my positronic brain develops connections to thoughts of those individuals. If that person were to leave, I will experience a sense of loss. In essence, I will miss them."

"Fascinating," Enil muttered, unmoving even when food is placed in front of him. "So your mate is not a simple plaything? An outlet for your curiosity?"

"No, she is not."

Data did not appreciate Enil's insinuation, nor the way he constantly eyed Faith. 

"Enil, stop being rude," Kornok scolded his companion. "I must apologize for my fellow delegate. He has an affinity for human females."

"Personally, I don't see the appeal," Fajo said flippantly as he ate his dinner. "But if Data must have her around, I am happy to oblige."

Data glanced at Faith, noting the darkening of her cheeks and the way she became entirely too invested in her food. Their dismissal of her was misogynistic and insulting to her accomplishments.

"Faith is a decorated Starfleet officer," he said. "She recently made Lieutenant and is Engineering's second-in-command. Her intelligence is vastly superior to her peers and she has a keenly trained eye for details. She has a lot to offer as a mate and a friend."

" _ Was  _ a decorated Starfleet officer," Fajo corrected. "She and Mr. Data live with me now."

"That does not change her accomplishments."

"It seems the android does not enjoy your insults," Dulcer said to the men. "And he is not the only one. Let us discuss something other than the woman."

Faith relaxed her grip on his hand. While she gave him an appreciative smile, he could tell the conversation had affected her greatly.

Unfortunately, dinner stretched on for hours. Course after course was brought out. Faith ate very little, though Data knew she was likely hungry. Soshi seemed to notice as well and tried to provide her with larger portions. It did not help.

Throughout the evening Data answered any and all questions the delegates posed to him. Very little was asked of Faith but he suspected she was grateful. Even he found their questions tedious to a point.

Eventually, the food was removed and by then the novelty of Data and Faith seemed to wear off the guests. Talk turned to matters of business, which Data found intriguing. Any business Fajo was involved in could only be illegal and dangerous.

Unfortunately, once the subject changed, Fajo waved his hand at the couple. "You may be excused," he said. "Mala, escort them to their quarters."

Data suspected Fajo did not wish for Faith and Data to overhear what he and the delegates were really meeting to discuss. 

Mala bowed and waited patiently for Data and Faith to stand and follow. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you,” Data said with a dutiful bow. “If you'll excuse us…”

“Nice to meet you too,” Kornok said with a wave. “Really, the manners, the movements...stunning!

“Very well done,” Dulcer agreed.

Enil sneered. “Very.”

Data kept his hand on Faith's lower back, making eye contact with Enil as they left. The man still watched Faith like a hawk.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Faith let out a noise of frustration. "Stars that was  _ insulting!  _ Who the hell do they think they are?!" She was shaking with anger, her hands balled into fists. 

"I will admit their comments were inappropriate and out of line."

"Thank you for sticking up for me," Faith said. "I knew I had to ignore them but I'm grateful you didn't."

"I cannot. It is in my programming, remember?"

Faith smiled and wrapped her arm around his, hugging it tightly. "Yeah, I remember."

They reached her quarters first and Data turned to Mala. "May we have a few minutes alone before I must be escorted to my room?"

The Oz'od seemed hesitant. "Mr. Fajo no like Mala delay."

"You have my word it will not take long," Data assured them. "I would like to say a proper goodnight and do not know when we will see each other next."

Mala conceded with a nod, opening Faith's door for them. "No take long."

Once they were alone, Faith threw herself at him, yanking him down into a fiery kiss. Data matched her energy or at least tried to, wrapping his arms around her. The dress was soft but he found himself longing to touch her skin instead. 

She drew away with a shaky breath. "I hate the idea of being separated again."

"I do not find it satisfactory either," Data agreed. His hand suddenly slid over something hard tucked into the back of her dress. "What is this?"

Sheepishly, Faith reached into her dress, pulling out a dinner knife. "I swiped this when no one was looking," she admitted. "I don't have a phaser so I needed some kind of weapon.”

Data was surprised and impressed. Even with his keen eyes, he hadn't noticed her theft.

"That was very risky. If Fajo had caught you, it would not have gone well."

"I know but I had to try. You have your strength and mind to protect you. I don't have anything."

Data studied her carefully, noticing the fear in her eyes. "I understand. I only ask that you be careful."

"I will. Trust me, I'm not going to attack him. But having  _ something  _ with me helps the anxiety."

She left his arms to slide the knife under her pillow. After, she sighed heavily and sat on the bed. Data joined her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

“Would you like to know what I have learned so far?” he asked.

“Yes, please.”

“I believe we are on the ship that attacked the Enterprise. It is constructed from the same materials. That will work to our advantage as Starfleet has already been made aware of its existence. There will be people looking for the ship. The doors can only be operated by Fajo and the Oz’ods.”

“Also Fajo has a phaser that hurts like a bitch.”

Data reached out to touch her injured hip. “Are you in pain?”

“A little. These damn shoes didn't help.” She kicked out of her heels. “God I hate this dress.” She looked around and spotted a pair of pants and a shirt folded neatly at the edge of the bed. They must have been delivered while they were at dinner.

Data watched her stand, wiggling out of the purple dress to slip on more comfortable clothes. Considering her anxiety, he was surprised she had no apparent qualms about undressing in front of him. 

Once she was dressed, she slid onto his lap. She looped her arms around his neck and hugged him. 

Data held her close. “We will escape this place.”

“I think the Oz’ods might be our best bet with that.”

“How so?”

“Soshi all but told me they're prisoners. They're only helping Fajo for protection. They don't think they can survive without him. But if we make them see that they can, maybe they can help us.”

“That is a solid foundation to build upon,” Data said. “I will try to speak to Mala. As of yet, they have been reluctant to answer questions but with this information, I will adjust my approach.”

He suddenly remembered her reaction to Dulcer’s comment at dinner. “Faith, why did you react negatively when Dulcer mentioned my programming adjusting to your needs?”

It took her a moment to recall what he was referring to. “Oh, that. I don't know, I just didn't like the way she said it. There was insinuation there that didn't sit right with me.”

“To what insinuation are you referring?”

“To me, it almost felt like she was saying I was lucky to have someone cater to my desires and expectations. Almost as if I don't have to put any work into our relationship. I don't know. Maybe I was reading too much into it.”

“And that thought insulted you?”

“Yes, of course it did. When you're with someone, both partners should be willing to adapt to each other. It's not fair if only one person has to change to fit the other's needs.”

This made Data curious. “Are there aspects of my personality that you need to adjust to?” 

Faith seemed to hesitate before answering. “Yes,” she eventually said. “But not in a negative way by any means. I just have to remember that there's a learning curve between us and that you're still learning about human interaction in general.”

“If I have done anything to make you frustrated or upset, I do apologize.”

Faith leaned in and kissed him. It was gentle and meant to comfort. “You have nothing to apologize for,” she said, nuzzling his cheek. “You've done nothing wrong, okay?”

Her expression was earnest and sincere. Data nodded. “Okay.”

As much as he wanted to stay, he knew he needed to get back to his room before Fajo finished with his friends. 

“I must leave you now,” he said. “I will do everything in my power to see you again soon.”

Faith whimpered and gave him another hug, which he returned. Data found it difficult to pull away. In fact, the hug lasted twenty-three more seconds than the average hug between them.

Once they parted, he kissed her goodbye and stood. Before he reached the door, he turned back. She sat on the edge of the bed, arms wrapped around her trembling frame.

“Please remember to eat,” he said.

She gave him a small smile. “I will.”

Data left, meeting an anxious Mala in the hall. The Oz’od hurriedly brought him to his room. Despite Data’s cooperation, it was still sparse. Fajo did not seem to trust the android enough to allow him anything more than the decorative chair to sit upon.

Before Mala closed the door, Data turned to them.

“Please help Soshi take care of Faith,” he said. “She is special to me and I do not wish for Fajo to harm her.”

“Fajo no harm Faith so long as Faith listen,” Mala said.

“May I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Your friend who infiltrated the Enterprise, how did you intend to bring him back home?”

Mala pursed their thin lips but remained silent.

“Ah. I see. You did not intend to.”

“Toka died for Oz’od safety. Will be remembered.” Mala made a move to close the door.

Data cocked his head in confusion. “Toka is not dead.”

Mala froze, eyes meeting his. “You lie!”

“I am not lying,” Data said. “The Enterprise captured Toka but they are still very much alive. We would not kill a new life form without provocation.”

“Fajo said Toka dead,” Mala said in a soft voice.

“I believe it is Fajo who lied to you,” Data said. “Once Faith and I get back to our companions, I would be more than happy to reunite you with him.”

“Lies! Fajo said you lie to trick Mala!” With that, they slammed their hand on the panel and the doors shut, leaving Data alone once more.

He had suspected convincing Mala would be difficult. He only hoped he had been able to plant the seed of doubt.

With nothing else to do, Data sat in his chair and waited for Fajo. He knew the man would seek him out after the meal. He only hoped he performed well enough to his captor’s satisfaction. 

It was two hours and fifty minutes later when Fajo strolled in. He seemed to be in good spirits, which Data took as a good sign.

“That went  _ spectacularly,”  _ Fajo said with a large grin. “See? It's not so bad doing what I say, is it?”

“I did not appreciate Delegate Enil’s interest in Faith. His comments were inappropriate.”

“Is that a hint of jealousy I detect?”

“I cannot feel jealousy.”

Fajo waved dismissively. “So you say. Don't worry about Enil. He's harmless. Well, mostly harmless. You and your little girlfriend certainly made an impression. I thank you for the delightful dinner.”

“What do you plan to do next?”

“Well, we have to keep moving, obviously,” he said. “Thankfully this ship has a spectacular cloaking device. One of a kind and built by the Oz’ods themselves. There are a few items of mine that I would like to get back. I expect  _ you  _ to help me with them.”

“And Faith? She will still remain safe, correct?”

Fajo snorted with disgust. “Ugh, Faith, Faith, Faith. That's all you talk about! I have half a mind to sell her to Enil and be done with it.” He glanced at Data with a smirk. “Thankfully, she's worth more to me right where she is.”

“I have made it clear I will listen to you so long as she is safe,” Data said. “You do not need to keep threatening her safety.”

“But it's so fun. Every time, I swear I'm going to get a reaction out of you.”

“Do you wish to elicit an emotional response from me? You know I do not have them.”

“You say that but I theorize that you must. In some capacity,” Fajo said. “You just need the right push. No matter. We have plenty of time to test my theory. In the meantime, enjoy your room. I'll be by tomorrow to discuss a job I'd like you to do.”

He turned to leave but then paused and spun back around on his heel. 

“One more thing,” he said. “I am a reasonable man. If you continue to perform so spectacularly, I may consider allowing you and your little pet to share a room together. Keep that in mind.”

Data was surprised by the thought, though he did not trust Fajo’s charity. Still, planning their escape would be easier with Faith by his side. 

“I will do my best,” he said.

Fajo smiled brightly. “I know you will. Sleep tight!” He chuckled at his own joke as he left.


	18. Chapter 18

Faith was alone for far too long. 

It was difficult to gauge what day it was. With no sun or clock to help her, she could only tell the passage of time when Soshi delivered her meals. Based on that alone, she estimated it had been three days since the dinner party. 

And she hadn't seen Data at all. Or even Fajo. Whatever they were doing, Fajo didn't feel it was necessary to include her. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad, however. 

Only Soshi visited her. They seemed to be making an extra effort to engage her every time they brought food. At first, they just dropped it off, but slowly they extended their time with her until they stayed through the whole meal. She wondered if they were trying to make sure she actually ate. 

She did but only because Data had specifically asked her to. And because there was literally nothing else to do. 

“Soshi have question,” they said as Faith pushed her food around with her fork. 

“What’s on your mind?” 

“Data told Mala that Toka lives. Fajo says Toka dead. Which true?” 

“Toka is alive,” Faith assured him. “The Enterprise is a vessel of exploration, not war. They are most likely trying to communicate with him.” 

“Toka no learn common speak,” Soshi said. 

“It doesn’t matter. They will find a peaceful way to talk to your friend.” 

Soshi nodded but did not continue the conversation. Faith forced herself to eat some before her stomach protested and she pushed the tray away. 

"Don't you have a game or something I can play?” she asked as they picked up the tray to remove it. 

“Faith bored?” 

“Stars, yes.” 

“Soshi sorry. Mr. Fajo no let Soshi have games.” 

“Then what do you guys do when you're not working?” 

“Soshi always work.” 

_The first chance I get, I'm kicking_ _Fajo's_ _ass_ , she thought to herself. 

Before she could say anything verbal, however, the doors opened and Fajo himself strolled in. "Why are you still here?" he asked Soshi in a sharp voice. "Be somewhere else!" 

Soshi hurried away with the tray. Once they were gone, Fajo gave Faith a wide smile. 

"It's your lucky day," he said. "You and Data have been so good, I'm giving you a little reward." 

Faith was instantly suspicious. "What do you mean?" 

"I have decided to give you better accommodations," he said. "Something more...permanent than this." 

Faith did not like the sound of that. The thought of being brought to another location did not sit right. 

She already had the knife tucked into the waistband of her pants so she could easily grab it if need be. 

The thought helped ease her fear slightly. 

"These are fine," she said. 

Fajo chuckled. "Believe me. You'll like the new ones better. Come on. Up up up." He snapped his fingers and motioned for her to follow him. 

With no choice in the matter, she did as he commanded. The halls were as quiet as they had been the first time he led her through them. It made her curious about the crew. Where were they? He must have someone other than him and the Oz'ods helping him. 

Faith kept her eyes peeled, taking in every detail she could. He didn't seem to mind her knowing where they were going which was slightly unsettling. Or overconfidence on his part. He obviously didn't think they'd be able to escape anytime soon. 

Fajo brought her to another set of doors that opened for him. Inside was the most luxurious room she had ever seen. A large bed was situated in the center of the room, opposite an equally large window that overlooked the expansion of space. Every wall had a beautiful painting or piece of art on it and the small sitting area in the corner had some of the most comfortable looking couches Faith had ever seen. 

Data stood by one of the paintings, admiring it. He turned when they entered and Faith's heart skipped a beat when she saw him. 

"Hi," she smiled. 

"Hi." He gave her one of his soft smiles that she adored. 

Fajo looked between them, a smug smirk on his face. "Well, I'll leave you two alone now. Enjoy." 

He left and Faith turned to Data with a frown. “Suddenly he wants us to room together? I don’t trust it.” 

“Your suspicions are understandable,” Data said. “I also do not trust Fajo. Although I have done as he asked in order to make this arrangement possible, I believe it is part of a larger scheme of his.” 

“What kind of scheme?” 

“I do not know.” Data extended his arms out in front of him. “Regardless, I am very glad to see you.” 

Faith’s smile returned as she accepted the embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. “I’m glad too.” 

They hugged for some time, Faith keeping her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. She could feel 

Data’s nose in her hair and sighed when he hugged her tighter. 

“I do not wish to alarm you but I believe we are being monitored.” 

Faith jerked away from the hug, staring at him with a startled expression. “What? Why do you say that?” 

He nodded towards the painting he had been examining. “That is not a real painting,” he said. “I also noticed several of the other paintings appear to be false or holographic. I believe Fajo put us together so we may be watched.” 

Faith suddenly felt incredibly violated and wrapped her arms around herself. “What a scumbag!” she snapped. “I hate it here. I want to go home.” 

“As do I,” Data reached out to pat her cheek in comfort. “We are fortunate, however. He has put us together which is a mistake on his part. Our intelligence and determination make us a formidable team.” 

“Wait, if he can see us, can’t he hear us as well?” 

“Unlikely. While I was alone, I was able to discreetly examine the surveillance equipment in my room to study its design. I found no audio capabilities and I have to theorize it does not have such a function. This vessel is not meant to act as a prison.” 

“Well, that’s something at least.” Faith headed over the couch where she sat with a sigh. “I hope you have a plan because I haven’t been able to come up with anything solid.” 

“I do,” Data said, taking the seat next to her. “Fajo has had me perform three thefts in the last three days. Each time I was able to quietly access the scanners of those bases and vessels to discover our location. We are not as far from our crash site as I initially thought. If we can gain control of the ship, we should be able to fly it to the system where the Enterprise will be looking for us.” 

“That’s a big if. I suspect the bridge is heavily guarded.” 

“I do as well. That is why I feel your friendship with Soshi will be beneficial. They can tell us all we need to know about the crew.” 

“Soshi is scared of Fajo. It’s going to be hard to get them to turn on him.” 

“I have already planted the seed of doubt in Mala regarding Fajo's intentions. He told the Oz'ods their comrade on the Enterprise was killed. I assured Mala that was not the case. They did not believe me but Soshi might believe you.” 

“They asked me about it a little while ago. I assured them the Enterprise wouldn’t hurt their friend. I think I got through to them.” 

“Then we must wait for the perfect time to act.” 

Faith was drained from her time in captivity. Her body felt as though it were made of stone and as their conversation went on, she found her eyes drooping. 

“Faith, you seem fatigued,” Data noted. 

“I am,” Faith said through a yawn. “I haven’t slept well since our first night on the shuttle. Being a woman alone in captivity makes it difficult to ever truly rest.” 

“I will not be activating my dream program. You may sleep and I will watch over you.” 

Faith was relieved at the thought and placed a kiss on Data’s cheek. “Thank you,” she said as she stood. “That bed _does_ look comfortable.” 

Data gestured towards it. “Please, feel free to sleep.” 

Faith didn’t need to be told twice. With another yawn, she hauled herself to her feet and climbed into the large bed. It was even softer than the one in her other room. She slid under the covers, careful to hide her knife under her pillow before making herself comfortable. 

After a moment, she realized Data was studying her from across the room. “Everything okay?” she asked. 

“Faith,” Data responded. “May I hold you as you fall to sleep? I quite enjoyed it the last time.” 

Her face grew hot and she practically swooned. “Definitely.” 

With a smile, Data joined her, sliding onto the other side of the bed. Once he laid down, he opened his arms for her. Faith snuggled into his side, laying her head on his chest. In the back of her mind, she recalled his warning about being watched but she could not resist being close to him. 

“Would you like me to wake you up at a certain time?” Data asked. 

“No,” Faith mumbled. “Not unless Fajo shows up.” 

“I understand.” 

For the first time in days, Faith was able to relax. She let her eyes drift close, entranced by the familiar solid warmth of Data. His arms around her felt like the most secure blanket in the universe. 

It took her a bit to settle but once she did, she drifted off to sleep easily. 

_Dark. Lonely. So very lonely. Gentle hands stroking her hair suddenly are ripped away and when she tries to reach for them, she finds nothing but empty space._

_Alone. All alone. Always alone. Forever alone._

_He’ll leave like the others. Leave her when he grows tired of trying to provide comfort. Tired of her always slipping back_ _back_ _back_ _down into the dark._

_It’s better to be alone._ _Can’t_ _disappoint_ _anyone that way._ _It’s easier when no one cares…_

“Faith, wake up.” 

Groggily, Faith opened her eyes. “W-What? W'as wrong?” 

“I am sorry to wake you but you were crying in your sleep.” Data's concerned face swam above hers. 

“Was I?” 

The lights had been dimmed, casting the room into shadow and giving everything a dream-like quality. Which was incredibly disorienting. 

She reached up to touch her face, finding her cheeks damp. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” Data asked, smoothing her hair back. 

“I don’t remember.” 

Already the dream had faded, leaving Faith confused. She had the sudden urge to cling to Data and so she followed through, wrapping herself around him tightly. 

Data remained hovering over, allowing her to hold on. “I have had bad dreams too.” 

“You have?” 

“They are common. Should you remember the details you are more than welcome to share them with me. It will help decipher the meaning.” 

“Thanks, babe.” 

She drew back from the hug, resting against her pillow. Data eyed her curiously. 

“You have referred to me as ‘babe' once before,” he pointed out. “I believe that is a term of endearment for romantic couples. Do you wish for me to give you one as well?” 

Faith chuckled, reaching up to run her fingertips along his jaw. “If you wish,” she said. “It’s not necessary. I actually didn’t do it on purpose myself. It just slipped out. Do you like it? If not I won’t use it anymore.” 

“I have never been given a term of endearment before. Please, continue to use it. Once I find one suitable for you, I will do the same.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

She tilted her head up and puckered her lips expectantly. Data got the hint, leaning down to give her a kiss. Part of her was acutely aware Fajo might be watching so she did not deepen it as she would have liked. 

As if on cue, the door opened and the lights were suddenly turned back up to full brightness. It was so startling, Faith yelled in surprise, burying her face in Data’s neck. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I interrupting?” Fajo asked looking entirely too pleased with finding them in such a compromising position. 

“We were not doing anything sexual,” Data assured him, sliding off of Faith to sit up. “Did you need something?” 

“Yes as a matter of fact,” Fajo said, stepping further into the room. “The delegates are returning for another meeting tonight and have requested your presence. Both of you.” 

Faith sat up as well, stomach-churning at the thought of seeing Enil again. She hoped he would not be there but she rarely had such luck. 

“We shall do our best to provide enjoyable conversation,” Data said. 

“Of course you will.” Fajo snapped his fingers and the door opened. Mala entered carrying a garment bag. Faith could only assume it was another vastly inappropriate dress. “Be ready in ten minutes. Oh and if you could up the PDA that would be great. They really got a kick out of that last time.” 

It took Data a moment to process what Fajo meant. “Ah. Public displays of affection. I am sorry but Faith is not comfortable with such things.” 

Fajo's smile faded as he turned his gaze on Faith. “Well get comfortable. You are mine now and you must play your parts. Entertain them as I see fit or no more sharing a bed.” 

Faith was beyond angry. She could feel her rage brimming on the surface but before she could say anything, Data’s hand came to rest on her back and the words died in her throat. Mala placed the garment bag on the bed next to them then took their leave. 

“I’ll…do my best,” Faith said through clenched teeth. 

Fajo clapped. “Great! Alright, get dressed.” 

He left and as soon as the doors closed, Faith flipped him off. “What an asshole!” 

Data stood and lifted the garment bag for her. “I understand your frustration. I will be with you the whole time.” 

Faith sighed and stood as well, unzipping the bag. “I know, I…dear god this dress!” 

It was somehow skimpier than the last. Faith was disgusted. 

“Data, I don’t think I can do this,” she said, stepping away. “That’s too much. I might as well be topless!” 

Data examined the dress. “It does leave very little to the imagination.” 

He looked around the room before spotting something. “Here, put the dress on. I have an idea.” He handed her the bag. 

Reluctantly, Faith did as he requested. Thin straps covered her nipples but that was about it. She struggled to find a place to keep her knife. She had no choice but to tuck it into the waistband of her underwear and hope the tightness of the dress didn’t show the outline. 

When Data returned to her side, he had a blanket with him. With his quick hands, he tore it in half. After some fancy looping and tying, Data managed to fasten it around the top of the dress like a makeshift top. It actually looked really good. 

“Better?” he asked. 

Faith kissed him. “Better.” 

Fajo appeared a few minutes later. When he saw the addition to Faith’s dress, he scoffed. “What’s this?” he asked, waving his hand at her. 

“I feel more comfortable this way,” she said. 

Fajo rolled his eyes but did not seem angry. “You’re lucky you caught me in a good mood. Fine, do what you wish. As long as you wear the dress and smile like you’re supposed to. Come on. The delegates should be here any minute.” 

Faith sighed with relief at his dismissal. 

“Is there anything we need to be aware of for this dinner?” Data asked. 

“Just be your charming selves again,” Fajo said. “Answer questions, making conversation, maybe a kiss or two.” 

“We understand,” Data said. 

He offered Faith his arm which she accepted. The three of them left the room, heading towards the dining room. Still, Faith saw no crew. It made her incredibly uneasy. 

They reached the dining room and Faith’s stomach dropped as she saw Enil. Only Enil. 

“Enil! You’re early, my friend!” Fajo exclaimed, taking his seat at the head of the table. “We’ll start the meal when the others join us.” He motioned for Faith and Data to sit. 

Mala, who had been waiting for them, dismissed themselves to the kitchen. 

“The others won’t be coming,” Enil said, voice sharper than it was the last time they spoke. “It’s just me.” 

A sense of dread washed over Faith especially when his eyes slid over to stare at her. He took in her appearance and sneered. “I liked the other dress better.” 

Data’s hand came to rest on her knee under the table. 

Fajo's cheerful attitude remained but it seemed forced this time. “Forget about the human,” he said, waving impatiently. “Why aren’t the others joining us?” 

“They’ve decided to allow me to handle the negotiations from now on,” Enil said. 

That was when Fajo's smile faded. “We finished negotiations,” he said in a dangerously low voice. “Everything was agreed upon last time.” 

“Things have changed.” 

“Excuse me, Fajo,” Data said. “Do you wish for Faith and I to leave? This seems to be a sensitive matter.” 

Faith was impressed with his boldness. She remembered Fajo dismissing them before the last business meeting so she hoped he would go for the suggestion. 

“Yes, Mr. Data,” Fajo said, eyes never leaving Enil. “I believe that would be best. Mala will escort you back to your room once they return.” 

“They should stay,” Enil said. “What I have to offer concerns them.” 

Faith felt her chest tighten and she reached down to take Data’s hand. 

“Oh, is that so?” Fajo asked. “Enlighten us.” 

“The Vangar are willing to provide you with the protection you desire,” Enil said, leaning back in his seat. “What we discussed prior has not changed. However, I have an additional request.” 

“Which is?” 

Enil looked at Faith. “The female.” 

Faith’s grip on Data was so tight she was losing feeling in her fingers. 

“Faith is not an object to be used this way,” Data said. 

“I don’t think that’s your call, android,” Enil said, barely giving Data a passing glance. 

“It’s not,” Fajo said. “It’s mine. However, I am more concerned about the sudden request. What will you do if I refuse?” 

“Leave. And take our protection with us.” 

“That hardly seems fair.” 

“A female is a small price to pay for the Vangar's help, which you desperately need. I’m sure Starfleet will be eager to know what happened to their two officers.” 

Fajo's expression darkened and he sat up, leaning towards Enil. “I do not take kindly to blackmail,” he scowled. 

“Call it what you like. Regardless, hand the female over to me and we will consider the negotiations complete.” 

Fajo glanced at Faith who felt like she was about to pass out. 

“Fajo, if you give him Faith—” Data began. 

Fajo cut him off with a raise of his hand. He looked back at Enil. “I am sorry you feel this way,” he said. “My answer is no.” 

That was the moment Faith knew Enil had made a grave error. He may have been able to convince Fajo to turn Faith over to him if he hadn’t mentioned Starfleet. She was under no illusions her captor had grown fond of her. 

“I am disappointed, Fajo,” Enil said. “You have very few friends left. It would be a shame to alienate the ones you do have.” 

“I am not a man who is easily intimidated,” Fajo snapped. “I believe you should leave. You know the way to the transporter.” 

“Fine,” Enil said, putting his hands up in surrender. “I hope your ship can outrun the Enterprise again. Rumor has it they are in this sector.” 

Fajo moved so fast Faith didn’t even see the phaser until Enil was slumped forward in his chair. 

She sat stunned, watching as Fajo lowered his weapon. “Mala, get out here!” he yelled towards the kitchen. “Clean this mess up!” 

He then turned his scowl on Faith as he stood. “You are outgrowing your usefulness,” he said. “Do you have any idea what you cost me?” 

He stalked towards her, forcing Data and Faith out of their seats. As he pointed his weapon, Data stepped in front of Faith, shielding her with his body. 

“Fajo, if you hurt Faith I will be forced to retaliate using any means necessary,” Data threatened. 

“Mr. Data, I have been more than fair and patient with your little _pet._ But my patience has its limits. If you want companionship so much, I will find you someone else. Step aside.” 

Data stood his ground. “As Faith would say, suck a dick.” 

Fajo blinked in surprise, lowering his phaser just a fraction. “Did you just say—” 

Suddenly, a loud explosion came from the kitchen, blasting the doors open and drawing Fajo's attention. Dark smoke billowed into the room, clouding their vision and sending Faith and Fajo into coughing fits. 

Faith felt a small hand in hers and then Soshi's voice came from nowhere. 

“Run!” they said. 

Grabbing Data's hand with her free one, Faith allowed the Oz'od to pull them from the room as Fajo was distracted. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry for the delay. this chapter gave me a bit of trouble. Also, I've been playing a LOT of DND lately and it's eating up all my muse. Anyway, I hope to have the next update sooner than this one. Enjoy.

Data allowed Faith to pull him along, taking the opportunity to leave Fajo behind. The smoke had filled the room at an alarming rate and had begun to enter the corridor. Faith seemed to be led by an invisible force, which Data could only conclude was Soshi. 

They reached a fork in the hall and went right, the opposite direction of their rooms. Data did not know where they were being led. He only hoped they got there quickly. 

Soshi's cloaking faded and they came to a stop outside a set of doors. On the other side was a room which they ushered Faith and Data into. 

The room was tiny, especially with the bunk beds that had been shoved into it. They were empty but judging by the belongings gathered around the place, the area was regularly occupied. 

Once safely alone, Faith pulled Data into a deep kiss, taking him off guard. Her hands wove themselves into his hair, practically yanking him down to her level. 

Her mouth was hot and insistent, moving against his lips with barely contained enthusiasm. When she drew back, she was panting and he was sure he was too somehow. 

“Why did you do that?” he asked. 

“Because of what you told Fajo,” she said, hugging him. “That was awesome.” 

“Did I use the phrase correctly?” 

“You definitely did. Good job.” Faith looked around. “Where are we?” 

“This Oz'ods room. Fajo no come here. Safe for now,” Soshi assured them. 

“Soshi, that was dangerous,” Data said. “You could have been hurt.” 

“Mala! They were in the kitchen!” Faith exclaimed in a panic. “We have to go back for them!” 

“Mala fine. Mala made explosion as distraction,” Soshi said. “Oz'ods decide to help Faith and Data so long as they bring Oz'ods with them.” 

“Absolutely,” Faith said without hesitation. 

“We would not be able to leave you here even if you did not choose to help us,” Data said. “Do you know where the others are?” 

“Soshi unsure. Fajo no let us talk often.” 

“Can you bring us to the bridge? From there we should be able to find them using the ship's sensors.” 

“Soshi can try,” the alien said. 

“What about the ship’s crew?” Faith asked. “I doubt they’d just let us stroll onto the bridge and take it over.” 

“This ship is not as large as the Enterprise, therefore we can conclude the bridge only needs two or three individuals. I am more than capable of overpowering them.” 

Faith smirked. “Yes, yes you are.” 

Data detected a hint of arousal in her voice which he filed away for further analysis at a later date. 

“Soshi knows where bridge lift is but no can open. Fajo lock it.” 

“We can figure it out,” Faith said. “We just need to get there without Fajo seeing us. I’m sure he’s alerted security by now.” 

“A safe assumption,” Data said. “Once on the bridge I can transfer all controls and lock the turbo-lifts to prevent access. However, it would be best if we found a way to incapacitate Fajo himself.” 

“His shield makes it difficult,” Faith said. “If we can get our hands on a phaser, maybe we can modify it to target his shield directly.” 

“Quite possible,” Data said. “I do have experience with his personal shield from our last dealings. I should able to make the modification without issue.” 

“Great, let’s keep moving,” Faith said. “We don’t want to stay in one place for too long. Hopefully, we can get a phaser along the way.” She stepped out of her heels and tied the skirt of her dress into make-shift shorts. 

Once her movements were not impeded by her clothing, she nodded to Data and Soshi. Soshi cautiously opened the door to the room and poked their head out. 

Alarms sounded throughout the ship and the group could hear voices coming their way. Quickly they took off in the opposite direction. 

Soshi was in the lead, followed by Data and then Faith. For the first time since they arrived, Data could actually hear other people on the ship. In the distance, Fajo was yelling and with Data’s superior hearing, he could make out most of the directions he spouted. 

They turned the corner and suddenly came face-to-face with a security guard. Before he could shoot or yell, Data knocked him unconscious. 

“Nice work, babe,” Faith said as the android relieved the man of his phaser. “What do you need to make the adjustments?” 

“I need a quiet room and at least thirty minutes.” 

“This way,” Soshi said, continuing onward. 

They took refuge in a small utility closet a few feet from where they stood. Soshi listened at the doors while Faith held the phaser for Data. His hands were moving so fast, she could not see what he was doing. But it was only a few short minutes later when he completed his work, a small smile on his face. 

“This should damage Fajo’s shield. We would need to aim it at his belt in order for it to be effective. That is where the power of his shield is generated.” 

“You hold onto it then,” Faith said. “I’m sure you’re a better shot than I am.” 

“Yes, I am. Though I do not like the idea of you without a weapon.” 

Faith pulled the knife from her dress. “No worries, I’m good.” 

Soshi put their finger to their lips. Data and Faith grew silent, listening to the sounds of running feet. 

“Don’t damage the android!” Fajo's voice was so loud he could only be right outside the doors. “The girl is expendable. I don’t care what you have to do, find them, and secure them.” 

His voice faded as he kept walking and then there was silence. 

“We must continue,” Data said. “Getting to the bridge is our best chance.” 

Soshi cautiously led them back out into the hall. There was no longer any yelling but that did not ease the tension. 

They moved as a single unit, clumped together with Soshi leading the way. After two near misses with a security guard, they eventually arrived at the lift. 

“Hold this,” Data said, handing Faith the phaser. He recalled the access code to Fajo's safe all those years ago and entered it into the lift panel. 

Remarkably, it worked. The lift was called and Faith stared at Data, dumbfounded. 

“How did you know the code?” she asked. 

“It was the only logical starting point,” Data said as the doors opened and he ushered her and Soshi through. “I am surprised he would use such a familiar set of numbers.” 

The doors closed behind them. 

“What if it was on purpose?” Faith asked. “He had to have known you would remember.” 

Data understood her train of thought. “You believe it is a trap.” 

“Quite possibly.” The lift began to move up. “I’m almost positive he’ll be waiting for us on the bridge.” 

Data looked to their escort. “Soshi, can you extend your cloaking to someone else?” 

“For not long time,” Soshi said. 

“What are you thinking?” Faith asked Data. 

Data handed Faith the phaser. “If Fajo is there, you and Soshi will cloak yourselves. I will distract him so you may sneak up behind him.” 

“And shoot his shield,” Faith concluded. 

“Then I will be able to subdue him.” 

“Worth a try.” 

Three seconds later the turbo-lift opened and they found themselves on a very empty bridge. They cautiously stepped forward and looked around. Faith made a move towards one of the coms but Data made her pause, his hand on her shoulder. 

“I do not trust it,” he said. 

Suddenly Faith jerked forward and fell to the ground. The phaser skidded across the floor and disappeared. 

Data whirled around in time to see Fajo uncloaking behind them, obviously laying in wait as Faith had suggested. 

By his feet, Mala lay bound and gagged, their small hand touching Fajo's ankle. He had clearly forced them to help him. 

As Data watched, Fajo pressed a button on his belt with his free hand, activating his personal shield. 

“Nice distraction,” Fajo said, kicking Mala's hand away. The phaser he had just knocked Faith out with was pointed at her as he kept eye contact with Data. 

Data knelt to check Faith’s pulse, but Fajo snapped. “No sudden moves!” 

“I must check to see if she is alive,” Data insisted. 

“Do it. _Slowly._ ” 

Data pressed his fingers to Faith’s wrist, grateful when he felt the steady beat of her pulse. As he pulled his hand away, her fingers touched his briefly, her subtle way of letting him know she was conscious. 

“If you want her to live, get back to your old room and sit on your chair,” Fajo ordered. 

Data slowly stood. “I will not.” Something was happening to him, something he had only experienced once before. His breathing became shallow and his jaw clenched as he began to shake. 

“Damn it, why? Why do you make me do these things?” 

“I am not making you do anything,” Data said. “Your actions are your own and you know I cannot allow them to continue. I could not last time and I will not this time. Not after you hurt Faith.” 

“Stars, why are you so attached to her? She’s just going to grow old and die while you remain perfect.” 

Data felt something touch his hand and he glanced down to see nothing there. He could sense Soshi by his side however and relaxed his fist so the Oz'od could slip the phaser into it. The moment his fingers closed around the device, he fired at Fajo. 

Taken off guard, Fajo flew backward from the blast. Mala yelled while Data was also sent flying from the force of the weapon’s discharge. Fajo’s shield flashed twice before it faded and he swore. 

He tried to regain his footing but Faith lept into action. She stood and launched herself as Fajo, knocking him back to the ground. They fought, struggling for his phaser. 

Data followed their movements with his own weapon but was unable to get a clear shot of Fajo without harming Faith. As Data scrambled to get up and assist, he saw Fajo backhand her across the face with his weapon. It split her cheek open, causing blood to run down her face. 

Faith grabbed Fajo's wrist and slammed it against the floor, trying to get him to drop the weapon. Fajo grabbed her and Data heard a snap before Faith screamed in pain. Fajo kicked her off of him before seizing her by the hair and getting to his feet. 

“This is all your fucking fault!” he snarled. 

He slapped his belt and the shield popped up again, this time surrounding them both. 

Data was mid-charge and had to stop himself as to not run into the shield. “Fajo, let her go,” he demanded, a tremor to his voice he did not recognize. 

“I think not,” Fajo said, dragging Faith towards the lift. “In fact, I know beings way worse than Enil who would pay good money for a human female. Or maybe I’ll just keep her for myself.” 

“Fuck you!” Faith snapped. 

Data saw the knife glint in her hand and the next second she had driven it into the mechanism of Fajo's belt. He yelled as sparks flew and released her in surprise, allowing Faith to roll away. 

For a second time Fajo's shield faded and this time when he pointed his phaser at Faith, Data shot it out of his hand. 

The android's vision went red and anger more visceral than the time with the Borg washed over him. He stalked towards the man, hand clutching his weapon so tight that it bent, making it no longer functional. Data was undeterred. 

He did not need a weapon. 

He was on Fajo a second later, yanking him up by the collar of his shirt and throwing him across the room. The man landed hard but that was not enough for Data. He needed to pay for hurting Faith. 

Data crossed the room in two quick strides, teeth bared. Before he could stop himself, his fist sank into Fajo’s jaw, instantly breaking it. 

“You will not touch Faith,” he ground out, punching Fajo again, and again, and again. 

All he could picture was the blood on Faith’s face and how Fajo had struck her. 

There was a strange ringing sound in his ears as Data was consumed by pure unfiltered rage. It was not until he felt a tug on his arm that he realized the noise was Faith calling his name. 

“Data! _Data!_ THAT’S ENOUGH!” her voice was sharp and commanding, a tone he had never heard her use before. 

Realizing what had happened, Data pulled back from a bleeding Fajo, his body shaking uncontrollably. He turned to Faith, who was staring at him with wide, fearful eyes. One hand was cradled to her chest, the wrist bend in an odd direction indicating that it was broken. 

Seeing her bleeding and injured seemed to fuel the rage. But her wide brown eyes helped him suppress it. 

“Data?” she asked. Her voice was no longer sharp and strong, but soft and almost meek. “Data, what was that just now?” 

“I…” Data could not find sufficient words. “I do not know what came over me. I saw him hurt you and I got angry.” 

His brain registered the pain in her expression and how her body was hunched and tense. He sought to comfort her, to hold her as he had done before. 

“You are injured.” 

He reached for Faith but she flinched away from his touch. It was masked as movement, as her trying to move around him to check on Fajo, but his sharp eyes saw it for what it really was. 

She was scared of him. 

In the corner, Soshi had freed Mala and held them close, also staring at Data warily. 

Wincing in pain, Faith knelt to check Fajo’s pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. “He’s alive but he needs medical attention.” 

The ship rocked violently as it was hit by something. 

Data immediately took to the empty pilot’s chair while Faith took the com station. 

“Looks like no damage,” she said. “We’re being hailed.” 

“ _Kivas_ _Fajo_ _! This is Captain Jean Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise._ _We have your ship in our tractor beam._ _Surrender yourself and give us our officers back.”_

Data turned on the view screen and Picard’s face greeted them. “Lieutenant Commander Data here, sir. Fajo has been…subdued.” 

Picard gave them a relieved smile. “I’m glad to see both of you,” he said. “It’s been quite a few days.” 

Data’s eyes slid over to meet Faith’s but she did not hold his gaze for long. Her face was still bleeding and she busied herself by checking her injured hand. 

“We’re beaming you out of there immediately,” Picard continued. 

“Sir, the Oz’ods require transport as well,” Data said as Soshi and Mala came to stand by Faith’s side. “We do not know where the others are being kept. It seems Fajo locked them away.” 

“I will send a team to sweep the ship immediately,” Picard said. “In the meantime, transporter two, prepare four to beam to the Enterprise and one directly to sickbay.” 

Data recognized the pull of the transporter and a moment later, the four of them were standing in the transporter room. Mala and Soshi shrank back in fear, hiding behind Faith as soon as they saw O’Brien. She turned to comfort them when the doors opened and Deanna entered with, Toka, the other Oz’od. Once they saw their companion, Soshi and Mala broke into the same language it spoke and the three rushed to embrace. 

Faith smiled but Data was too focused on her to pay attention to the reunion. She had yet to look him in the eye since his attack on Fajo. Deanna came to her side, slipping her arm around the young woman and examining her wrist. 

A moment later, the doors opened again and Picard and Riker entered. Data stepped off the transporter to greet them. 

“It’s damn good to see you two,” Riker said with a smile. He gestured to the cut on Faith’s cheek. “You should have Dr. Crusher take care of that.” 

“Yeah, I think my wrist is broken as well,” she said, cradling her arm to her chest. Deanna rubbed comforting circles on her back. 

“Captain, permission to escort Faith to sickbay before I provide my report,” Data requested. 

“Permission granted, Mr. Data,” Picard said. 

Faith however gave Data a tight smile. “That’s alright, Data. I’ll be fine. The important thing is scanning the ship for the rest of the Oz'ods,” she said. “The captain should also know right away what Fajo has done.” 

Data was confused by her dismissal. He wanted to question her but understood it was not the appropriate time. She needed medical attention. “If you wish.” 

“I’ll take her,” Riker said. “I need to pay a visit to Mr. Fajo.” 

“And I shall escort our guests to their quarters,” Deanna said, arm slipping from Faith as Riker helped the injured woman from the transporter. 

“Soshi grateful,” the Oz'od spoke up. “Thank you. Thank you.” 

“It was our pleasure,” Picard said with a smile. “Please let us know if you require anything.” 

Deanna smiled and gestured for the Oz'ods to follow her. Riker and Faith followed. She cast a final glance at Data, her smile not quite reaching her eyes before she averted her gaze. 

“Mr. Data, it seems you have a lot to tell me,” Picard said. 

Data’s focus was still on Faith, watching as she left the transporter room with Commander Riker. “Yes, Captain. I do.” 


	20. Chapter 20

Faith didn't know what to think. Her emotions were running rampant, though part of her was still in complete shock at what she had witnessed. She had never seen that look in Data's eyes before. The strength of his punches was unfathomable. Honestly, she was surprised Fajo was still alive.

His normally serene face had been twisted into a frightening mask of rage. 

“What happened over there?” Riker asked as he led her to sickbay. 

She told him the events of the evening, in short, clipped tones that made it clear she didn't want to talk. Riker listened, stoic face remaining passive until she mentioned Data losing control.

Only then did his mouth twitch into a frown, eyebrows knitted together with worry. Yet, he didn't look surprised.

“Has this happened before?” Faith asked.

Riker nodded. “Once. Not too long ago. With a Borg who was attacking him. Data said he ‘felt' angry.”

“This wasn't anger, Will. This was  _ rage. _ ” 

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been scared of him. In that moment, when he turned to look at her, his fists covered in Fajo’s blood, she didn't know what he was going to do.

Seemingly sensing her distress, Riker put his arm around her shoulders. “Listen, Faith. Data would never do anything to hurt you. You know that right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course. It was just...it was scary to see him lose control that way.”

They arrived at sickbay in time to see Beverly and her staff rushing to stabilize Fajo. Once he saw the scope of the man's injuries, Riker seemed to give Faith a look of understanding.

He led her over to one of the empty beds, making sure she sat before he left her side.

“How is he, doc?” Riker asked Beverly.

“He's been severely beaten. There is massive internal bleeding and several broken bones,” Beverly listed as her assistant injected Fajo with a hypo. “His pulse is weak but steady for the most part. I think he's going to live.”

Faith sighed with relief. It wasn't for Fajo’s sake however, it was for Data's. If he had killed Fajo, she did not know how he would take it. She suspected he was already confused and overwhelmed as it was. 

He had always been adamant that he could not feel emotion. She felt he could on some level, in his own way. Now it seemed he was evolving, experiencing emotion from a human perspective.

_ And I shied away from him when he probably needed me,  _ Faith thought, angry at herself.  _ Way to go, Faith. _

Riker and Beverly spoke in hushed tones but Faith was too lost in her own muddled thoughts to try to eavesdrop. She watched Dr. Crusher and her staff move quickly, doing everything they could to take care of Faith's captor. 

It took some time but eventually, Fajo was stable. Riker left to go report to the captain and it was then that Dr. Crusher came over to help Faith.

“Not exactly the romantic weekend we discussed, huh?” she teased with a soft smile, gently examining Faith's broken wrist.

“I mean, it was great right up until we crashed. I'll tell you all about it sometime.”

Beverly smiled. “You better.” She gave Faith a hypo for the pain before she went about closing the cut on her cheek and setting her wrist. 

For the most part, Faith was still and silent. She felt awful for how she reacted to Data and knew she had to talk to him. But she suspected the captain would have a lot of questions for him and there was no way of knowing how long he'd be tied up.

“You're good to go,” Beverly said as she wrapped a brace around Faith's wrist. “The break is healed but I want you to wear this for a few days to keep it straight. Only take it off to shower. Other than that, you need rest. Your body is exhausted and not just from the injuries.”

“No, not just from that.”

Beverly looked at Fajo before glancing back at Faith. “Did he hurt you in any other way?”

Faith shook her head. “No, nothing like that. Just this and a phaser blast to the hip a few days ago.”

Beverly ran the tricorder over Faith's old injury. “Minor internal bruising but that's about it. Again, I prescribe rest. At least a day or two before active duty.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Do you want something to help you sleep?”

“Yes.”

Faith knew she wouldn't be able to rest on her own. Beverly seemed surprised at her immediate acceptance of the help. 

“There are a few homeopathic remedies programmed into the replicators,” she said. “I'll send you my favorite. If that doesn't work, some see me and we'll administer something.”

“Thanks, Beverly.”

She smiled and patted Faith on the knee. “It's good to see you in one piece.”

“It's good to be back.”

As Faith was getting to her feet, the sickbay doors opened and Deanna appeared. Faith knew the counselor was looking for her. She had suspected she would be sought out once the Oz’ods were handled. She was sure her wild emotions had hit Deanna the moment she appeared on the transport pad.

“Hey, counselor,” Faith said with a wry smile. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Oh hush you.” Deanna gave her a big hug, which Faith returned. “We were so worried about you.”

“I'm okay. Honestly.”

Deanna glanced at the unconscious body of Fajo, then back to Faith. “Let's walk,” she suggested. 

Faith allowed herself to be led from sickbay, eager to get back to the familiar safety of her quarters.

“How bad was it?” Deanna asked once they were out of earshot of anyone.

Faith didn't answer at first, unable to verbalize her feelings. Deanna didn't push, only kept her arm around the young woman as they walked.

“It was the worst thing I have ever experienced,” Faith admitted. “We were separated at first and I had no idea what Fajo had planned or was trying to accomplish. He used me to get Data to do his bidding.”

“And Data did it.”

“Yes. Eventually, we were allowed to be together but we were obviously being watched. If it wasn't for the Oz’ods help, I don't know what we would have done. How did you find us?”

“Once we were able to establish communication with the Oz’od we had in custody, we realized what was happening. They were able to tell us about Fajo’s ship and where he liked to orbit. Once our repairs were done, we immediately began the search.”

“I'm glad you did.” Faith leaned on Deanna for support. “All I wanted to do was get us back home.”

Deanna squeezed her shoulder. “Well, you're here now and it looks like Fajo got what was coming to him.”

“Will Data be reprimanded for what he did?”

“I can't say. I do know I want to see him twice a week now instead of once.”

“He must be so confused.”

“You are as well.”

Faith sighed deeply. “I am. But I can't think about that right now. This isn't about me. I need to be there for him. I was so cold to him a few minutes ago.”

“You're entitled to your reaction,” Deanna said. “It is not an unusual response to detach yourself emotionally from an emotionally charged moment. Data will understand if you explain it to him.”

Faith fell silent. Her body felt like it weighed a ton and her steps became harder to control. She briefly wondered if Beverly had secretly slipped her something but more likely it was the lack of proper sleep and sudden drop of adrenaline.

Deanna showed her to her quarters, pulling her into another firm hug. “Stop by tomorrow afternoon and we'll talk more, okay?”

Nodding, Faith hugged her back. “I will.” And she meant it.

Once she was alone in her quarters, she realized that it was the last place she wanted to be. She had been alone too long over the last few days. She couldn't stand it anymore. After gathering a few personal items, she immediately left, heading for Data's quarters instead.

When she arrived, Barclay was just getting there as well.

“Faith! You're back!” he said. “It's...it's good to see you. I was just about to feed Spot.”

“Thanks, Reg,” she said. “I'll handle it. I think Data will be tied up for a while. He appreciates you taking care of Spot for him though.”

“It's no trouble, she's a very sweet cat,” Barclay said.

He took in her disheveled appearance, along with her wrist brace. “Are you alright?”

“No,” Faith admitted. “But I will be.”

“If-If you ever need to…” Barclay stopped himself. “I mean...I better than anyone understand anxiety.”

Faith smiled. “I'll keep that in mind. Bye, Reg.”

He gave her a small wave as she slipped into Data's quarters. Just seeing the familiar surroundings was enough to put her at ease. Spot came out from the closet, stretching and yawning. When she saw it was Faith, not Data or Barclay, she turned around and went right back to her sleeping space.

“Nice to see you too,” Faith chuckled.

She replicated Spot’s dinner, then sat on the bed to wait for Data.

It felt strange to be back. Over the last few days, she had lived in a near-constant state of heightened anxiety, and to finally be in a safe space was disorienting. Spot came out to eat and once she was done, she seemed curious about Faith and wandered over.

Faith was surprised when the cat headbutted her leg, rubbing herself along Faith as she asked for attention.

“It's just because I'm the only one here, isn't it?” Faith chuckled, reaching down to scratch the cat behind her ears. 

The cat jumped onto her lap and began loudly putting. Faith continued to stroke her soft fur, finding the action oddly soothing.

It was only twenty minutes later when the doors opened and Data stepped in. As soon as she saw him, Spot meowed and made a beeline for her owner. 

“Hello, Spot. It is good to see you as well,” Data said, picking the cat up. His eyes fell on Faith and he gave her a look of surprise. “Faith...you are here.”

“Would you rather be alone?” Faith asked, reaching for her bag. “I can go back to my quarters.”

“Please stay,” Data insisted. “I was under the impression you did not wish to be in my company.”

Faith winced. “I'm sorry I made you think that. I just needed some time to process what happened.”

“I understand.” Data put Spot back down before he joined Faith on the bed. 

They both remained silent as if neither one knew what to say to the other. Data was the first to speak.

“Faith, may I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Do you no longer wish to be a couple?”

She had anticipated his question, remembering how he had mentioned something similar during their first date.

“Oh, Data, babe.” Faith wrapped her arms around his arm, hugging it close. “Of course I still want to be with you.”

“That is a relief. I was concerned my outburst may have changed our relationship.”

“Well, I mean, it has,” Faith said. “But not in that way.”

“In what way are you referring?”

Faith wracked her brain trying to find a sufficient way to explain her muddled thoughts. “Seeing your partner in such a raw emotional state is bound to change things. You've seen me broken down more times than I can count. I guess, with all your talk of lack of emotions, even though I firmly believe you feel things your own way, your outburst completely blindsided me.”

“Me as well,” Data said. “It has not happened that way before. I was not anticipating it.”

“I know that now. I should have realized it then as well. I'm sorry for pulling away.”

Data studied her closely. “Faith, are you frightened of me?”

Faith took a deep breath. “In that moment, I was. But I'm not now.”

“I do not wish for you to ever be frightened of me,” Data said. “I cannot control these new emotional responses and if I hurt you in the process, I will be unable to forgive myself.”

Faith cupped his cheek, pulling him into a kiss. It was deep but chaste, meant to provide comfort when her words could not.

“I trust you, Data,” she said when their lips parted, her forehead coming to rest against his. “Whatever is happening to you, whatever emotions you develop, we'll figure them out together. I promise.”

“Thank you, Faith.”

They embraced and remained sitting for some time until Faith remembered they still wore the clothes Fajo forced them into.

“I should change,” she said, drawing away and plucking at the ruined dress.

“As should I,” Data agreed. “You may use my lavatory if you wish to wash.”

Faith gave him a coy smile. “Will you join me?”

“While my skin does occasionally become covered with dirt, it eventually cleans itself so I do not require…” He paused, realizing what she was offering. “I see. You are being solicitous.”

Faith giggled. “Yes, I am. In a sense. We don't have to engage in anything sexual. I just want to be close to you.”

She slowly stood, offering her hand to Data. He studied her with curious attention, his brow furrowed in the most adorable way.

“Yes, I will join you.” He accepted her hand.

Faith smiled and led him to the washroom. Once inside, she turned on the shower, making sure the temperature was to her preference before turning back to Data. He remained stock-still, clearly unsure of how to proceed. 

Taking the lead, Faith removed the shawl he had fashioned for her before turning her back on him. “Can you unzip my dress?”

Data's hands were gentle as they took hold of the delicate zipper, dragging it all the way down until the fabric around her loosened. She sighed when she felt his hands glide across her skin beneath the fabric, pushing it off her shoulders.

The flimsy fabric gave way easily, pooling down her curvy frame and falling to the floor. Faith stepped out of it and towards the shower, disposing of her brace along the way. With an inviting glance over her shoulder, she smiled at Data before stepping into the shower.

The cascading hot water immediately put her at ease. She heard the rustling of fabric and then Data was there with her. She turned to face him. 

It was strange seeing him in such a human setting. Faith never realized how much she truly saw him as an android. She needed to do better, to be better. She needed to see him as a person, no different from herself.

When she kissed him this time, he responded, one arm sliding around her waist while his free hand cupped her cheek. The heat from the shower and their bodies was intoxicating. It made her head spin.

_ How could I fear this man? This sweet, wonderful man?  _ she thought to herself, moaning softly as his tongue hesitantly prodded her lips. 

She opened for him, allowing him to taste her as she molded to his slick wet body.

“Faith.” He breathed her name between kisses. “My body is becoming aroused.” 

She could feel the swell of him against her stomach and it sent a bolt of pleasure through her. “Mmm, mine too,” she hummed in response.

“You did mention not doing anything sexual. If we continue kissing this way that will not help the situation.”

Faith chuckled, pulling back slightly to peer up at him through her thick eyelashes. 

“Probably not. Do you wish to stop?”

“If you wish to continue, we can.”

Faith looked him directly in the eye. “Data,” she said. “Do you _ want _ to stop?”

He processed her rephrased question, studying her closely. “Yes,” he said. “It has been a long day and you need your rest.”

Smiling with understanding, Faith gave him one last peck before withdrawing from his arms. “Okay, you're right. I  _ am  _ feeling a bit woozy.”

“Let us finish washing and then get you to bed.”

Faith took Data's hands and covered them with soap, gently scrubbing the dried blood off his knuckles. She knew he could do it himself but she didn't want to pull away this time. She wanted to show him that she wasn't scared anymore.

Data watched her closely and though he remained silent, she was sure the symbolism was not lost on him. He helped her clean herself next, hands ever so gentle as they spread the lather across her light brown skin. 

After they finished, Data stepped out and brought Faith a large fluffy towel. Together they dried off and dressed in fresh clothing.

Faith wore a pair of loose pants and a large shirt while Data had his uniform.

“Dr. Crusher says the replicator has some home remedies to help me sleep,” Faith commented once they left the bathroom. 

“I shall get you one,” Data insisted. 

Faith combed her fingers through her hair, leaving it loose to dry faster. Once she was comfortably seated in bed, Data brought her a steaming mug of tea.

“I believe it is what is known as ‘Sleepytime Tea’,” he explained. “I added honey to sweeten it as I know you do not like bitter tea.”

“You're the sweetest, thanks.” Faith took the mug and allowed it to warm her hands. “Are you going to jump back to work while I sleep?”

Surprisingly, Data shook his head. “I do not feel it is appropriate to work after such an ordeal,” he said. “I would much rather provide you comfort at this time.”

“Are you sure? I really don't mind. I like falling asleep to you working. It's soothing. I know laying here can be a bit boring for you.”

“I  _ want  _ to lay with you.”

Faith smiled at his words. “I'd love nothing more.”

She drank her tea and slipped under the covers while Data disposed of her mug. He joined her a moment later, immediately pulling her into his solid embrace.

Although Faith was exhausted, she couldn't bring herself to sleep. Even with being comfortable and safe in Data's arms, her brain would not rest. The tea had made her drowsy but she still fought it. The irrational part of her brain kept making her picture Fajo bursting through the door at any moment.

“Faith, can you not sleep?” Data asked after some time had passed. 

“I'm afraid to close my eyes,” she admitted.

“We are on the Enterprise. You do not need to be afraid.”

“Logically I know that.”

Data nodded with understanding. “But anxiety does not follow logic,” he finished.

“Exactly.”

“Computer,” Data said. “How many lifeforms are currently in these quarters?”

_ “Two lifeforms: human and feline, as well as one android.” _

“Computer, are the locks enabled for these quarters?”

_ “Affirmative.” _

Data offered Faith a smile. “Does that help?”

She smiled back and snuggled closer, allowing her eyes to finally close. “Yes, it does. Thanks, babe.”

Data kissed her forehead. “Rest now, mi alma.”

Faith opened her eyes again, staring at Data in awe. “Data…?”

“It is the term of endearment I have chosen for you,” he explained. “Do you not like it?”

“I...I love it,” she said, voice thick with emotion.

Data smiled softly and adjusted the blanket around her. “Then I will continue to use it.”

Faith smiled back almost sheepishly, heart skipping a beat as the memory of her native language sliding so effortlessly off Data's tongue.

As she drifted off to sleep, all she could think about was the meaning behind his words. He had often mentioned his thoughts on spirituality and the idea of whether or not an android could have a soul.

She was honored that he had decided he did and that she was it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi alma = 'my soul' in Spanish


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome ;)

Life aboard the Enterprise returned to some semblance of normal. Data welcomed the routine, especially after the ordeal he and Faith were forced to endure. 

Fajo was handed over to the proper authorities where they were assured he would remain under heavy lock and key. There was still uncertainty surrounding his original release and how it was acquired so quickly. But that was not for them to investigate.

Faith took to her new role in Engineering splendidly. While she still struggled in private, Data noticed she was able to prevent any major outward signs around the crew. He suspected her sessions with Counselor Troi helped in that regard.

He himself saw the counselor twice a week as they worked towards examining his outburst of anger. It was a slow process but one Data found fascinating.

“Data,” Counselor Troi said during one of their sessions. “I know we've already discussed how your episode was triggered by Faith being in danger, but I would like to examine what Faith means to you on an emotional level.”

Data did not feel the need to say he did not have emotions since that was clearly no longer the case. 

“I have spent a significant amount of time trying to figure out the same thing,” he admitted. “In many ways, it both is and is not complicated.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Given the evidence presented to me, based on my emotional response to her distress, she is far more important to me than anyone has been prior.”

“How is that complicated?”

“It is not. It is a simple observation. The complication comes from trying to identify the meaning.”

“What do you think it means?”

“She is special to me. Given my body's response to her physical proximity I believe it is more than my positronic net becoming accustomed to her presence.”

Deanna nodded, her eyebrow raised. “Physical response?” she asked. “Have you and Faith been intimate?”

“We have shared intimate moments recently, however we have not been sexual since before our captivity.”

“When you did, what were your thoughts?”

“Well, I enjoyed it a great deal. The tactile sensation was not unpleasant and I found the visuals to be...indescribable.”

Deanna tried not to look surprised but Data could sense her shock at his response. He found this curious as he knew Faith spoke with her as well. He concluded that Faith had not spoken to her about their sexual acts. He was curious as to why though the question was for Faith to answer, not the counselor.

“And having not been able to experience those sensations recently, how does that make you feel?” Deanna asked, ever the professional.

“I do not know.”

Data had not tried to put a feeling to his thoughts. In truth, it had not been a priority. Between his duties on the bridge and hers in Engineering, they saw very little of each other during the day and Faith seemed far too exhausted in the evenings to do much else other than sleep. The thought had occasionally crossed his mind however. There were still many intimate situations they had not experienced together, including intercourse.

Deanna studied him for a moment. “Data, do you think you may be experiencing sexual attraction to Faith?”

“I do find my body’s programmed response to physical stimuli to be particularly...active lately. However, it is only in her presence. It does not seem to be an error in my programming however. I have already run the necessary diagnostics.”

Deanna seemed as though she were trying to suppress a smile. “Well, I do believe you are experiencing another emotion aside from anger.”

“Are you certain, Counselor?” Data asked, eyes lighting up. “What emotion would that be?”

“Desire.”

Data processed her response. “Interesting. I can certainly see how my thoughts and actions could be interpreted as such.”

“Have you shared any of these thoughts with Faith?”

“Yes. I have. We agreed to discuss any possible emotional responses after the incident with Fajo.”

“That's very good, Data,” Deanna beamed. “Communication is important in any relationship. Has she shared her thoughts on the subject?”

“She categorized them as affection. For the most part, she has provided an ear for me to discuss my own thoughts. Sometimes I feel she is hesitant to say what she really feels or thinks. When I asked her why, she explained that she was not an objective party and is afraid she may be projecting what she wants me to be feeling rather than what I am.”

Deanna chuckled. “That sounds like something Faith would say. And in a sense she's right. However, I am an objective party and I can honestly say that I agree. You are clearly feeling affection and desire for your partner. It's beautiful to see, Data.”

He smiled. He had noticed certain members of the crew had taken a notice to his and Faith's relationship. Dr. Crusher had expressed similar sentiments as Troi had. As did Geordi and Riker.

“Counselor,” Data said, switching his focus to a topic that had been plaguing him. “I have a question about relationships.”

“Of course. What is it?”

“Faith and I have been a couple for approximately twenty-two days. At what point is it appropriate to approach the topic of marriage?”

Deanna's mouth dropped open briefly before she tried to compose herself. “You wish to marry Faith?”

“I am aware our relationship is still in its early stage, however I feel it would be prudent to tell Faith my intentions. I do not intend to propose, merely make my intentions known.”

“I see. In human terms, you wish to tell Faith you are serious about your relationship.”

“Correct.”

“Well, then, I would say you should wait for the right time to approach the subject delicately. Perhaps after a romantic dinner or date. Such a discussion is best done when you are both in the proper headspace.”

Data nodded with understanding. “Thank you, Counselor.”

Deanna smiled. “You are very welcome. I believe our time is up for today. I'll see you at the same time next week.”

Data left her office, his mind racing with thoughts of their discussion. There were many aspects of human relationships he was uncertain about. Each day he learned more and more. However, he knew without a doubt he enjoyed his relationship with Faith a great deal.

He believed he was beginning to understand what Commander Riker had tried to explain to him prior to him dating Jenna. The idea of two people coming together as more than just friends did not seem different to him before. However, he realized he was mistaken.

It  _ was  _ different. Yes, Faith was his friend and confidante, but to have more than that constantly intrigued Data. She took care of him, not that Data required much care, but she made sure to check in with him to see how he was functioning. 

She was cautious and aware of his developing feelings and embraced them as much as she could. Not that he had shown any signs since his anger episode but she made it a point to address any questions or concerns he had.

Spot seemed to tolerate her, though Data suspected it was because Faith fed her several days a week due to Data working the night shift on the bridge. Occasionally, he had found Spot curled up behind Faith's legs when he returned to his quarters in the early morning. But the feline would immediately move and pretend as though she had not been purring.

Cats were indeed strange creatures.

When Data reached his quarters, he was surprised to find Faith there already, kicking off her shoes.

“Hey, you,” she smiled brightly, though she still seemed tired. She rubbed her feet as she winced. She had been spending many hours standing lately and he suspected they were sore.

“Hello, Faith. You are finished early.”

“Yeah, Geordi kicked me out of Engineering. Said I needed to take a break. I didn't realize how much I've been working lately.”

“Your responsibilities have increased with your promotion. I am not surprised at your workload.”

“Well, no work talk tonight. I am perfectly happy to have a quiet evening with my super cute boyfriend.” She patted the spot next to her on the bed.

Data took the offered seat, slipping his arm around her shoulders. “I am equally enthused to spend time with my aesthetically pleasing mate as well.”

Faith chuckled. “You're such a charmer.” She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“First, you must eat dinner,” Data insisted. “Then, perhaps dessert and some...intimate time?”

Faith's eyebrows shot up and she smirked. “You asking me for sex, Data?”

He leaned his forehead against hers. “If you so choose, mi alma.”

“Hell, forget the dinner!” 

She pounced on him, pinning him down to the bed. Her quickness surprised him and did not give him room to react. When she bent down to kiss him, it was much more passionate than before. 

His body responded instantly to the stimulation, his penis swelling at the sensation of her warm body sprawled out on top of his.

He had to gently push her away to break the kiss. “Faith, as arousing as this is, I must insist you eat dinner first,” he said, staring up at her. “I do not want you to miss a meal on my behalf.”

Faith sighed dramatically but there was an affectionate smile on her lips. “You're probably right. I  _ am  _ pretty hungry.” She gave him another kiss before sliding off his lap.

“Excellent,” Data said, sitting up and willing his body to return to its normal state. “You change into something more comfortable and I will prepare dinner.”

Faith picked up her shoes and stood. After a quick stretch, she headed for the door. “Sounds good. I'll be back in twenty minutes.”

“Faith?” Data asked as he stood.

She paused and turned back. “Yeah, babe?”

“It seems counterproductive for you to keep your separate quarters when you spend your evenings with me. Would it not save time for you to bring your things here?”

Faith's eyes widened. “Data, are you asking me to move in with you?”

“It would be the most efficient and logical solution. We spend every evening together and I have grown accustomed to your company. I understand if you decide to decline. I do not want you to feel any obligation.”

Faith bent her head, fiddling with the shoes in her hand. When she looked at him, she gave him a soft smile. “I-I would actually really like that.”

Data smiled back. “Shall I help you with your things?”

“No, no, you stay and make dinner,” Faith insisted. “I'll grab a couple of things and come back. We can move my stuff another time.”

“As you wish.”

Cheeks considerably darker than they were before, Faith’s smile widened as she backed up towards the door. “I'll see you in a few minutes.”

When she left, Data set about preparing the table for their meal. He laid out a tablecloth and set candles in the center. Roses came next and he set them in a clear vase in the center, turning them just right so their fragrance would be directed towards Faith.

He did not always set the table but he had not done so since their first date. If they were to be intimate later, his programming highlighted the importance of having a romantic setting.

As he turned to the replicator however, a voice sounded behind him.

“Oh isn't this positively _ domestic?” _

Data turned around to find Q sitting at the table he had just set. His appearance was unexpected and unwelcome. 

“Q? What are you doing here?” Data asked.

The being sat back looking bored. “I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd pop in and see how my old friends on the Enterprise are doing. Imagine my surprise to find you, an android, shacking up with a human,” he said.

He picked up the unlit candle to examine it. Data took it from his hands and placed it back down in its proper place.

“Have you been spying on us?” Data asked. “That is extremely inappropriate. I must ask you to leave.”

“Don't get your panties in a bunch,” Q snorted. “I was only observing that little conversation you just had. Having a human move in with you? Data, I know they intrigue you but you should never bring your work home with you.”

“Faith is not work or an experiment,” Data said. “She is my girlfriend and I would appreciate it if you would not interfere in our relationship.”

“Wouldn't dream of it. I've got more important things to worry about anyway. I was simply curious about this little development. She knows you can't feel emotion right?”

“Actually, it seems I have been developing basic human emotions,” Data said. “So far I have experienced two instances of anger.”

Q sat up with interest. “Really? Do tell!”

“Perhaps another time,” Data said. “Faith will be back soon and I wish to have dinner ready when she returns.”

“Look at you, acting like a good little mate,” Q said, sarcasm dripping from every word. “Such a sophisticated android who could be doing anything with his life and yet he's here playing  _ house. _ ”

Data studied Q. “You do not approve of my relationship with Faith.”

“I don't see the point in it. You are well aware of my feelings towards humans. Why you would waste your time with one is beyond me.”

“Then perhaps you are not as all-knowing as you claim to be.”

Q chuckled. “So sassy for an android. Did the human teach you sass?”

“Among other things. You have overstayed your welcome. Please leave. I will not be as nice if I have to ask again.”

“Alright, alright, I'm going. I'll check back in a few months to see if you still feel the same way then.”

There was a flash of white light and then Q was gone. His sudden arrival was suspicious and Data felt the captain should be made aware. 

He tapped his communicator. “Data to Captain Picard.”

_ “Go ahead.” _

“I have just had a surprise visit from Q in my quarters. He is gone now but I thought you should be made aware.”

There was a heavy sigh from Picard.  _ “Thank you, Mr. Data. I shall keep an eye out for the menace.” _

There was a pause.

_ “It looks like he's made an appearance on the bridge as well.” _

“Do you need assistance, sir?”

_ “No, no. We will handle it. Picard out.” _

Satisfied he had performed his duties, Data waited two minutes to make sure he was not summoned by Q or the captain. When neither reached out, he returned to his dinner preparations. 

He replicated plates of grilled chicken, broiled potatoes, and Brussel sprouts, along with a large salad. Faith tended to replicate small dishes for herself and he wanted to make sure she received the proper nutrition. 

Faith arrived several moments later as he poured her a glass of wine, a bag slung over her shoulder. Her presence put Data at ease and turned his focus away from Q. 

“This all looks amazing,” Faith said, putting her bag on the floor by the closet. “Candles, flowers...you spoil me.”

“Is it not customary to shower your mate with romantic gestures and affection?” Data asked, holding out her chair.

Faith chuckled as she sat. She had changed into loose gray pants and a soft blue blouse. “Apparently for some people that's up for debate. I enjoy it a great deal so please don't stop.”

Data tucked her chair in before he joined her at the table. 

She picked up her fork and began to eat. “How was your day?”

The next hour or so was filled with idle talk about their various duties throughout the day. Engineering had finished routine maintenance on many of the ship's primary functions and were in the process of training new personnel. 

Data shared what he had done throughout the day and also filled her in on Q’s mysterious appearance.

“Q? As in  _ the  _ Q?” she asked. 

Data had told her stories of the omnipotent being several times before. “Yes, the captain is dealing with him now. It is best we ignore Q unless the captain needs our help.”

“Fine by me,” Faith said, pushing her empty plate away. “From what you've told, I'm not eager to meet him.”

“Are you ready for dessert?” Data asked, clearing their plates. 

“Yes, please! What do you have in mind?”

Data returned to the table with a chocolate lava cake, topped with vanilla ice cream. Faith clapped excitedly.

“My favorite!” she exclaimed.

“I am aware.”

Data did not anticipate how much it would please him to see Faith enjoying herself. It was a stark contrast to how she had been when they first met.

“I have the next two days free. Is there anything you'd like to do together?” she asked before taking a large bite of her dessert.

“I do wish to start planning my art show. Counselor Troi has suggested a few dates and Guinan has offered Ten Forward as a location.”

“Awesome! I'd love to help any way I can. What pieces have you decided to showcase?”

Data studied Faith carefully. She looked relaxed and happy. Though he thought that it would be a good time to approach the subject of their relationship, he concluded her agreement to move in with him already touched on the subject.

She would not have accepted if she was not serious about their union. 

“There is a painting I have been working on that I wish to showcase but I would like your approval first.”

“Babe, it's your show. You don't need my approval for anything.”

“For this particular painting, I believe I do.”

He stood from the table and went to his personal office to collect the canvas. Faith patiently waited, looking confused yet intrigued.

When Data brought the painting to her, he did not reveal it right away.

“I have been working on this for some time and did not want to share it with you until I felt it captured what I was trying to convey.”

Data turned the canvas around.

The scene he had depicted was from their time in the shuttle. It was from Data's perspective, looking up at her while she straddled his lap. The image itself was from her shoulders up, though it was clear from the bareness of them that she was intended to be naked. 

Her hair was loose and wild, her eyes soft and hooded as she looked on with deep affection. He had painted the background dark blue with stars surrounding her frame as if she were a constellation and the image was his vision of her in the night sky. 

“Data…” Faith said in a low voice. “This is…” Words seemed to fail her.

“Given the intimate nature of the image, you can understand my hesitancy to use it in the show.”

Faith stood, stepping around the table to approach him. “Use the painting,” she said in a firm voice. “I've never felt more beautiful than I do when I look at the paintings you've done of me.”

Data smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. Faith responded enthusiastically. She broke it for a moment to carefully take the canvas from him and prop it against the wall before she returned her attention to him.

Her arms circled his neck as she kissed him deeply. The pressure of her lips and the way her body pressed to his let Data know how much she appreciated what he had done. She tended to be more forceful with her kisses when she was particularly emotional. 

Data placed his hands on her hips and returned the favor, nearly bending her backward as he opened his mouth to her. 

The tone shifted dramatically after that. Faith's hands tugged on his uniform, fingers buried in the fabric as her tongue boldly stroked his.

When they parted again, she was panting. “Make love to me, Data.”

Without a word, Data lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

She so seldom used such a tone that Data was compelled to follow through. It was more than that, of course. They had already been through so much together, he wanted to provide a pleasurable memory rather than an anxious one. He himself also wanted to experience sex with her and if she was ready, he would be happy to oblige.

Data laid her down on the bed before stepping out of his shoes and joining her.

“Computer, activate ‘do not disturb’ function,” Data said.

Faith smirked as the computer responded,  _ “Do not disturb function has been activated. Communication to Lieutenant Commander Data and Lieutenant Diaz has been suspended. Commander Data's quarters are locked and cannot be overridden.” _

“Afraid of being interrupted?” Faith asked.

“It does seem to happen frequently.”

“Not tonight.” She slid her hand into his hair and pulled him towards her. “Not now. It's just you and me, babe.”

Data kissed her, pressing her back into the mattress as he lay his body over hers. He was unused to being in such a dominant position however Faith did not seem to mind.

In fact, the tension left her body and she became relaxed, arms circling his neck as her mouth continued to taste his. Data did not wish to waste time, though he knew Faith did not enjoy going too fast. So he was slow and careful when he reached underneath her body to slide his hands underneath her blouse. She arched her back to help, allowing him to free her from the constricting fabric.

He broke away from her lips to sit back on his heels, peeling the shirt from her body. Her chest was already rising and falling as she took rapid breaths, her nipples hardening from the coolness of the room. He dragged her pants down and off her legs, dropping them to the floor. 

Faith reached up to do her hair, allowing her wild curls to fall around her face. Data enjoyed it that way. He liked the way the curls framed her heart-shaped face.

Once she was fully bare, she sat up to kiss him, her hands reaching around to pull at his uniform’s zipper. Data kept his focus on her body, marveling at how the smoothness and warmth felt against his palms.

When her hands slid into his uniform to touch him, he felt a change. Almost like a stab of emotion that forced a gasp from his lips.

It surprised them both.

Faith drew back. “Are you alright?”

Data nodded. “Yes. Please continue.” He kissed her rougher than he intended, muffling her surprised squeak as his hands grabbed for her again.

Suddenly, going slow did not seem like a necessity. Faith tugged at his uniform until Data managed to rid himself of it. As soon as it was gone, she straddled his lap, mouth hot as it hungrily moved against his. 

Data's erection was trapped between their bodies, nestled tightly against the wet heat of her. He had not touched her and yet, she was slick for him. Faith moaned and ground against it, drawing back from their kiss to look him in the eye.

“Please, say you want this as much as I do,” she whimpered, top teeth digging into her plump lower lip.

Emotion unlike any he had yet to experience course through Data and he flipped Faith onto her back without a second thought or hesitation. “Faith, I wish to make love to you. May I?”

She nodded with rapid movement, legs circling his waist. “ _ Please,  _ Data.”

He reached down to stroke her slit, only to find her more than ready for him. He still touched her, enjoying the moans and sighs that came from her when he did. 

Data pushed slowly into her. It was as if time stood still. Any background thoughts or processes went silent as Data's focus became solely on Faith. She gasped loudly, throwing her head back as he breached her.

_ “Stars!” _

Data froze. “Are you alright?”

He received an urgent nod and a nudge from the heel digging into his lower back. “Yes,  _ fuck yes _ , keep going.”

The crude swear excited Data. It was a different side to Faith he had never witnessed and it enticed him to continue. He pushed himself in until the base of him pressed snuggly against her warmth.

Faith's body was trembling but before he could ask again if she was alright, she kissed him deeply, tongue pushing past his lips in earnest.

So Data began to move.

His thrusts were steady as he listened to the sounds Faith made. She whimpered and moaned into his mouth, seemingly unable or unwilling to stop kissing him. Remembering the sensitivity to her neck, he kissed his way there, finding the spot in question and reveling at the way her body jerked in response.

Everything about her invaded his senses. Her taste, the feel of her, the sounds she made, her scent. It all imprinted itself on his memory chips in a way he knew he would recall for years to come.

He found when he thrust deeper, her body shook and her moans increased in volume. So he did it repeatedly. 

Faith's hands were roaming his back and shoulders, nails digging into his skin. If he were human it would have left marks.

For the first time in his existence, he wished he could bruise or be scratched. 

Her body was beginning to perspire which made her skin practically glide along with his. As much as he enjoyed the closeness, Data wanted to see her face.

Tucking his knees beneath her, he pulled himself up just enough to stare down at her, his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of her head.

Faith never looked more beautiful to him than she did at that moment.

Her cheeks were dark, her eyes were nearly black from her wide pupils, and her breast moved with the force of his thrusts. She clung to him as if she were afraid he would disappear. 

The strong urge to protect her suddenly hit him tenfold and he knew that he would give her the universe if she asked.

Which was physically impossible but he would be willing to try.

“Data...I'm so close, babe,” she moaned, eyes falling closed. 

Data kissed her deeply, hand sliding between their bodies so his thumb could bring her to completion.

Faith came saying his name, back arched as she rode out her pleasure. Data did not stop. He kept going, kept stroking her nub with his thumb even when she started to tremble. He wanted to see it again. Her loss of control was extremely erotic.

The second time was not as big as the first but she was just as loud. It was only when her body sank into the bed that Data finished as well, staying inside her until his release was complete.

Dazed and smiling, Faith slid her arms around his neck and pulled him down to rest her forehead against his.

“Magical,” she panted. “Just magical.”

“I am inclined to agree. Was that satisfactory?”

“Data that was so...so... _ passionate. _ ”

Data was excited at her description. Nothing he had ever done had been described as passionate before. “It is what you deserve, Faith. You deserve everything.”

Her eyes began to water but before he could grow concerned, she kissed him again and he knew she appreciated his words.

  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been working on this chapter for a long time and I’m glad to finally be able to post it. Unfortunately the last two months or so I've apparently been suffering from a sinus infection which I only learned about last week. I'm on the mend but still feeling like crap. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

Faith was more comfortable than she had ever been in her entire life. 

She and Data lay in bed and had been there for quite some time. Draped over his chest, her face was tucked into his neck while her fingers played idly with his hair. She was encased by him. Data's arms held her close, his scent clung to her, his heat warmed her, and she never wanted the moment to end. 

"What are you thinking?" she asked. 

"I am currently reorganizing my collection of twentieth-century Earth literature, running diagnostics on several experiments, planning how to display my painting during my art show, updating the sexual list I have created for us…" He abruptly fell silent. 

When he didn't continue, Faith pulled back slightly to look up at him. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" 

"I realized you may be insulted that I did not list you first. Please know that I am always thinking of you in some capacity." 

Faith beamed at him. "I'm not insulted at all," she assured him. "I know you're thinking of me somewhere in there. You're always so attentive and thoughtful. I really appreciate it." 

She meant it. 

“I appreciate you as well. Your companionship has become a source of immense comfort to me.”

Her heart fluttered and Faith’s smile widened as she snuggled against Data once more. There were several long precious moments of silence before Data spoke again. 

"Was our sexual experience to your satisfaction? If you require more stimuli I can make physical adjustments." 

"Don't change yourself physically for me or anyone else for that matter. Making love with you was wonderful, not just for physical satisfaction but because it was  _ you _ ." 

Data offered her one of his soft smiles and her heart melted. She loved that smile. Settling back down, she inhaled the unique smell of his skin. It was synthetic with metallic undertones and she had such a Pavlovian response to it, it instantly put her at ease.

“While we’re on the subject, however, I’m curious to know what you thought,” she said, trying to keep the anxiety from her voice. She knew Data would never be mean or cruel but that didn’t automatically help her confidence. 

“Intriguing and enjoyable,” Data said. “I am certain there were several emotions I experienced during our intercourse that I look forward to processing. But it was memorable and I will be glad when we can do it again.”

Faith grinned. If her body wasn’t so comfortable and she herself wasn’t struggling to keep her eyes open, she’d suggest they go for another round. 

“Great. Really great,” she said, stifling a yawn.

Data glanced down at her. “You should rest.”

“I know. Five more minutes.”

“Alright.”

They fell into silence again, Faith resuming playing with Data’s hair. Eventually, her eyes were staying closed for long stretches of time so she reluctantly detached herself from the android in order to get comfortable. 

“Are you going to dream with me or are you going to get up and work?” she asked. 

“I will dream as you sleep,” Data said. “I find myself in no rush to get up.”

Smiling, Faith snuggled under the blankets, tucking herself into Data’s side. “Don’t forget to turn off the ‘do not disturb’ program,” she said through another yawn. 

“Already done. We did not receive any messages.”

Data adjusted the blanket around Faith before turning on his side to face her. He draped his arm around her waist, the weight of it comforting her instantly. It almost felt like a weighted blanket. A very cute and sexy weighted blanket. 

“Would you like me to wake you up when I rise?” Data asked. 

“Yeah. I don’t want to spend the day sleeping. Not when there’s packing and moving to be done.” She found herself smiling sleepily. “I’m really excited to move in with you.”

“It will definitely save you time in the mornings.”

“I don’t care about that. I just want to spend more time with you.”

“Oh. Yes, I supposed this will make that easier as well.”

Chuckling, Faith gave Data a peck on his cheek before finally settling in for sleep. “Sweet dreams, silly man.”

“Sleep well, Faith.”

Making love to Data had not been on her list of things to do for the day. They had both been so busy, she honestly hadn’t given it much thought. But between the romantic dinner, asking her to move in, and the gorgeous painting he did, she knew she wanted to give him something to show how much she appreciated him. It seemed like the perfect moment to take that step and she was so damn glad she had. 

It had been the most passionate experience of her life. She hadn’t been with many men before him so her experience was fairly limited. Regardless, his focus on her was unparalleled. And it wasn’t just how well he could bring her to ecstasy that thrilled her. It was how eager she herself was to please him. It was a beautiful synchronous give and take, and it made her realize something very important. 

She never wanted to be with anyone else. It was the last thought that crossed her mind before she drifted off to sleep. 

The next thing she knew, Data was calling her name. She awoke abruptly, her body drenched in sweat. Confused, she found Data leaning over her, eyebrows knitted together in concern. 

“What’s going on?” she mumbled, pushing her wild hair back from her face.

“I am sorry to wake you so early but I believe you were having a nightmare,” Data explained. 

Blinking the sleep away, Faith tried to organize her muddled thoughts. “You were? Why?”

“You were making noises in your sleep and moving around quite a bit. You even said my name twice.”

With a frown, Faith slowly pushed herself up to sit. As she tried to recall the remnants of the dream Data pulled her from, all she could remember were feelings and sensations. Firm hands, a hot mouth, pleasure...

Suddenly there was an aching throb between her legs and Faith realized she had not been having a bad dream at all. Quite the opposite. With a sheepish smile, she chuckled. 

“Oh...um, it wasn’t a nightmare.”

Data cocked his head as he studied her. “Was it an erotic dream?”

Cheeks burning with embarrassment, Faith nodded. “I don’t remember details but I’m pretty sure it was.”

“Then I will apologize again for waking you.”

“Don’t apologize. The real thing is much better than any dream.”

Faith cupped the back of Data’s head and pulled him into a kiss. Her arousal was fierce and unchecked, eager for release now that she had sampled pure pleasure. Data seemed surprised at first, not responding until she pressed her body up against his. 

“I see. It was me you were dreaming of,” he said when she broke the kiss. 

“Of course it was you. Who else would it be?”

She kissed him again before he could answer, knowing he probably had a list already on the tip of his tongue. This time his hands came to rest on her hips as he kissed her back, allowing her tongue to stroke his. The memory of their first time together was still fresh in her mind and she couldn’t wait to experience him all over again.

As he lay with her, Faith reached down to take his hand, bringing it to her chest. “Will you touch me, Data?” she asked against his lips. 

“Yes, Faith. I will touch you.”

His hand cupped her breast, massaging and kneading the flesh as his thumb rubbed circles around the sensitive nipple. The desire that had started to wane after she awoke was now back, urging and begging for more. In her impatience, she forgot herself and grabbed Data’s wrist, bringing his hand down between her legs. 

He stilled briefly, causing her to freeze as well.

“Sorry!” she said once she realized how forceful she had been.

“Do not apologize. Your boldness can be very helpful.”

He kissed her again as his fingers stroked her slit, running through the wetness that was already there. Faith melted in his arms, her body instantly responding. She had never felt this physically satisfied with anyone before. Not even herself the times she masturbated. There was something about Data that turned her body on in ways she couldn’t even fathom. 

With his mouth at hers and his thick fingers slipping into her, she couldn’t hold back her moans. They were loud and she was too tired to tried to keep her voice down. 

It didn’t take long for him to bring her completion, a testament to his skill and how wound up she had already been due to her dream. As she came down from her high and allowed the endorphins to rush through her, she gave Data a lazy smile. 

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect.” She kissed him again.

“While I appreciate the compliment, I do believe it is impossible to reach perfection, especially in physical matters. I am sure there are ways I can improve.”

Faith chuckled and shook her head. “Data, you are the most selfless person I ever met. Here I am, basking in the afterglow of an orgasm and you’re worried about how you can make me get off  _ better?  _ Unbelievable. I don’t deserve you.”

“Faith, you deserve the world. I told you so before.”

She cupped his face in her hands. “You deserve it too, Data. You deserve everything you want in life.”

When she leaned in to kiss him, this time he stopped her, gently laying his hands on top of hers. “Unfortunately, there are things that will be forever out of my reach.”

Faith realized her mistake and her happiness waned, instantly feeling guilty. “I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t mean...I know there are things that you want that I can’t provide.”

“It was not my intention to guilt you. I am simply stating the fact that, logically and realistically, I cannot have everything I want.”

“No. No, I don’t suppose you can. But we can get as damn close to it as possible.”

At that, Data offered her a smile. “We can try. As I stated before, I did experience some kind of emotion last night while we were being intimate. It certainly was new and made me feel...different.”

Pulling him into a hug, Faith’s heart ached, knowing there was one thing in the world Data wanted that she could not give him. She could be there for him, care for him, spend her life with him, but she couldn’t make him human. No one could. It was a dream that would forever be out of his reach. 

But Faith wasn’t deterred. True, she couldn’t make him human, but she could make him  _ feel  _ as close to human as he possibly could be. She could treat him no differently than she would a human boyfriend. 

Faith placed gentle kisses on Data’s neck, her hand caressing his arm as it moved down his body. 

“Faith, what are you doing?”

“You said you had some sort of feelings last night. I’m trying to help you experience them again. Would you like me to stop?”

“No, I do not.”

Data remained still as she continued her gentle touches. She closed her eyes, blocking out all other thoughts that didn’t have to do with the man in front of her. Slowly, she pushed against him until he was on his back, allowing her to cover his body with her own. She kissed her way up to his lips, trying to pour all her feelings into what she was doing. She wished she could share them with him. Sometimes she felt like she had too many and they would all spill out at some point. Just their luck. He didn’t have many emotions while she had more than she could handle. 

Data’s arms slid around her waist and he kissed her back, gently at first but then growing bolder as the seconds past. She could feel his cock swelling against her thigh and she adjusted her hips so that he nestled snugly between both thighs, pressing right against her slick center. 

Her hips began to rock in slow circles, the thickness of him sending a chill down her spine. But this moment wasn't about her pleasure, it was about giving Data an experience. She hoped it was working. 

Reaching down, she lifted herself just enough to gently grasp his cock. Continuing her slow movements, she started to stroke him, listening to the hitch in his breathing and taking it as a good sign. She pressed the blunt head of him between her folds. 

Faith took Data into herself, unable to stop the moan that escaped. Data's hand slid into her hair and pulled, drawing her face back so she would meet his gaze. His yellow eyes stared at her intensely as she continued to take him in until his thighs pressed against hers.

By then she was panting, her body trembling with the effort to not move. She was full and hot, shockwaves of pleasure making her shudder. 

"Anything?" she asked, voice husky with want.

Data's lips parted. He brought her face towards his but instead of kissing her, he pressed their foreheads together.

"Please move your hips. I...I think there is something."

Faith did as he asked, raising her hips just enough for him to slide halfway out before she took him all the way in again. 

Data quietly gasped. "Again, please."

Hearing his audible response awakened something primal in her. She repeated the action, clenching around him this time as his cock rubbed her sensitive walls. He made another noise, this one an unmistakable moan. Unable to stop herself, Faith kept moving, her arms circling Data's neck in an effort to draw herself as close to him as possible.

His hands suddenly seized her hips. "Please stop."

She did, even though her body ached and trembled for more. Already she found herself panting and they had barely begun. Before she could ask Data if he was okay, he abruptly sat up, bringing her with him. 

Still straddling him, she placed her knees on either side of his, clinging tightly as she tried not to slip from his grasp. Not that he would let her. 

"This way," he said, those long fingers of his digging into her sweaty flesh. "I like you this way."

Faith whimpered, too strung out to form any coherent words. She rocked up and down on his lap, unable to get proper leverage but not wanting to stop. After several moments, Data seemed to realize she needed assistance because he began to direct her movements for her.

One of her arms reached out so her hand could seize the headboard. Between that and Data's help, Faith was able to lose herself in the pleasure. Each thrust down from her was accompanied by a thrust up from him, burying himself to the hilt every single time.

"Do you feel anything?"

Data nodded. "Yes."

Faith groaned. "Tell me. Tell me, please. What do you feel?"

"I do not know."

His hand suddenly cupped her cheek, preventing her from going for his neck as she was about to do. He made her look at him, with one arm still holding her tight as he thrust into her. 

"Warm. Protective. Excited." The more he listed the more her heart sped up. "Human."

She felt him come, which only served to push her over the precipice herself. He allowed her to kiss him again, his tongue filling her mouth just as his cock filled her.

Once again Faith was surrounded by Data and she knew right then and there that she loved him.

No, she was  _ in  _ love with him. Hopelessly, recklessly, foolishly in love with Data.

Just like the previous night, they lay together for sometime after. Arms and legs tangled together and noses touching.

"What time do you have to get up?" she asked, not wanting to break the spell but knowing that he had a job to do.

"I can lay with you for approximately thirty more seconds before I must prepare for the day."

"Let's make them count."

She tucked her head under his chin and pressed her head to his chest. Data stroked her hair.

"Faith, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"In my last session with Counselor Troi, it was apparent that you had not mentioned to her that we had been intimate, as she was surprised when I brought up the topic. Is there a reason?"

"Nothing drastic, I can assure you. Deanna is my friend. I felt weird talking to her about our sexual life. It's not something I was ever comfortable doing in the past with  _ anyone  _ let alone my friend and counselor. Also, we've been more focused on other topics."

It had taken time for Faith to unpack her feelings in the situation with Fajo. Hell, she still hadn't processed it all.

"I see. I am sorry I told her we had been sexual."

"No need to apologize. She's your counselor too and she's a professional. I don't want you to feel like you have to censor yourself on my behalf."

"Understood." He drew back from their embrace. "I must get ready now."

"Boooooo."

Regardless of her protests, Faith let him get out of bed. She admired his naked body as she always did except this time there was a little perverse glee knowing she had touched and tasted him. Data headed to the bathroom to clean himself before returning to get dressed. 

“I shall be finished with my shift before noon,” he said, pulling a fresh uniform out of his closet. “Perhaps we can have lunch in Ten Forward as we discuss the art show?”

“Sounds great to me. I’ll meet you there.”

“What do you plan to do?”

“I have some packing that needs to get done.” Faith eased herself out of bed, allowing the blanket to stay behind. 

Data smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss. “Do not strain yourself too much by moving. You should also find time to rest today.”

“I will try. Promise.”

Data nodded and turned to leave when Faith stopped him. “Wait,” she giggled. “Your hair. I messed it up when we were making love.”

He waited patiently as she smoothed his hair down. 

"There, perfect." She kissed him again. "Have a great day. I'll see you later."

Data smiled and left. Faith watched him go, still giddy. She was suddenly wide awake and couldn't wait to start her day.

After cleaning herself up and getting dressed, Faith made her way to her quarters. Despite being on the Enterprise for months, she didn't have too many personal belongings. Life in Starfleet had taught her to pack light and even on long-term assignments she couldn't bring herself to take more than the necessities.

When she entered her quarters however, she paused in confusion. There was a stranger sitting on her couch.

"Er, can I help you?" she asked.

The man wore the red and rank of a captain, yet she had never seen him before. His bored expression and overly relaxed demeanor was a stark contrast to those who she saw regularly wearing that uniform. 

"Au contraire, Ms. Diaz," the man said with a grin. "I'm here to help  _ you _ ."

Faith didn't like the sound of that. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Q."

Fear and apprehension took hold and Faith's guard went up. "What do you want?" she asked, her tone instantly betraying her emotional state.

"It's not about what I want, dear, Faith. It's about what you want."

"Great. I want you to leave." She was not even remotely interested in what Q had to say. She had heard enough stories about him to know no good would come of their conversation.

Q looked amused. "My reputation precedes me it would seem."

"Correct. I have nothing to say to you. I don't want any trouble, I just want to go about my day."

"Trouble? I don't bring trouble! I bring the truth and hilarious entertainment."

"Cool. Bring it somewhere else."

Faith purposefully turned away from Q and headed to her bedroom. She was dismayed when she found him lounging on her bed. 

"Aren't you even the least bit curious as to why I'm here?" Q asked.

"Not really."

Q pouted. "You're no fun. I thought someone who would willingly date an android would have  _ some  _ sense of humor."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

A large grin spread across Q's face. " _ That  _ got your attention, didn't it?"

Faith sighed, annoyed that he was able to play her so easily. "Is that what this is about? Me and Data?"

"It's about my curiosity on the subject. I don't understand why he would choose to be in a  _ relationship _ ," The word was said with such disdain. "With a human. Or why you would want to be with a machine."

"He's not a machine," Faith snapped. "He's a person just like everyone else. He's smart, caring, generous, honest…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, spare me the defensive drabble," Q cut her off, sitting up on her bed. "That's not why I'm here. I'm here because I want to know what you think can possibly come of this union between a human and an android."

"None of your damn business."

"You don't want to think about the future, do you?" Q pressed. "Too touchy a subject?"

Faith was more than done with this Q person. He was prying into things that were not his business. All she wanted was for him to go away so that she could pack in peace. 

"Why do you care?" she asked, glaring at him. "Me and Data have nothing to do with you. So just, go away."

Faith turned her back on Q but then she heard his fingers snap and suddenly they were no longer in her quarters. 

They stood in the middle of an unfamiliar room, cluttered with knick-knacks and furniture. The landscape out the windows was unfamiliar, though it looked a little like Earth. Faith quickly spun back around to glare at Q. 

“What is this? Where are we?”

“Don’t be so skittish. We’re just taking a little peek into what might be.”

Faith heard a door open and turned in time to see Data walk into the room. He made no reaction to their presence, which made Faith assume he could not see them. His appearance intrigued her, not only because of Q’s cryptic words but also because he wasn’t wearing a Starfleet uniform. Instead, he wore finely tailored pants and a button-down shirt with a blazer. However, she was more intrigued by the stripe of gray hair through his normally jet-black locks. 

He moved around the room, adjusting a large comfy-looking armchair and placing a cup of tea on the side table. Then he left. Before Faith could ask what the hell Q expected her to gain from this, Data returned, this time leading a very old woman by the arm. 

It took Faith a moment to realize the woman was her. 

“What the…?” 

“Scary, isn’t it? I mean, in comparison to most humans you age very gracefully,” Q said, arm slipping around her shoulders. 

Faith watched as Data led the older version of herself over to the chair. She seemed to be having difficulty moving and winced in pain as she sat. Faith felt her stomach churn, watching herself old and weak, being cared for by the man she loved who looked just as he had the day they met. 

“Why would you show me this?” Faith asked, looking at Q. “I already know this is how our relationship would progress. I don’t need the visual.”

“Oh really? You don’t need the visual? Take another look.” He took her chin and turned her face to the scene. “Is this really what you want? Being old and decrepit. Forcing such a superior being to be your nursemaid?”

Faith tried not to let Q’s words get to her but the way he phrased it cut deep. She watched Data bring the teacup to her lips, his smooth hands gently cradling her wrinkled knarled ones. The contrast made her uncomfortable and she shut her eyes. 

Q noticed, letting her go. “Hmm, don’t like the image so much now, do you? Well, it’s what you wanted. But how about I show you something else. Let me show you I think is probably actually going to happen.”

He snapped his fingers and they were back on the Enterprise, this time in Engineering. She saw herself at the main console, less old and knarled, and more like she was normally. Data entered and paused as he saw her but instead of approaching, he continued on, passing by her without a word. 

A second later, Barclay came to stand by her side and the other Faith smiled at him as she would Data. 

Present-day Faith burst into laughter. “I’m sorry,” she said, glancing at Q. “Do you really think this is what’s going to happen? I’m going to leave Data for Barclay? Reg and I are just friends. I have no romantic interest in him whatsoever.” 

“Fine, not him then.” Barclay faded away and was replaced by Geordi. “How’s this?”

From the distance, she saw Data watching her and Geordi. Her counterpart met Data’s gaze and there was a sadness there before she looked away. The distance between them spoke volumes and it was clear they were no longer together. 

“He can’t give you what you want. The depth of emotion and  _ feelings  _ you humans care so much about. I predict you’ll eventually get frustrated and leave him to find someone else who could provide such things.”

Faith glared at Q, arms crossed. “You’re wasting your time! Whatever your little plan is here, it’s not going to work. Besides, you don’t even know me or what I want. How can you possibly think  _ this  _ is what it would be?”

“Okay then, I may not know what you want. But we both know what Data wants.”

This time when the images changed, it took Faith’s breath away. A man walked towards her, his features so familiar and yet strikingly different. Pink skin had replaced pale synthetic imitation, bright blue eyes shone instead of yellow. But that smile. That head tilt. Those were undeniable. 

Faith stared at the human version of Data. 

“Stop it, Q,” she growled through clenched teeth. 

“Ooooo, did I finally hit a nerve?” Q asked, sounding highly amused. 

Faith tore her eyes away from the image and rounded on Q. “You’ve hit every one of them since the moment you opened your mouth. Now cut it out.”

“Aww, you’re so grumpy. It’s almost endearing.”

“Bring me back home,  _ now! _ ” 

She found herself back in her quarters, heart heavy and mixed emotions making her sick. 

“Well, this was fun,” Q said with an insufferable grin. “Look forward to seeing how this all goes. Nice meeting you.”

There was a flash of light and he was gone. 

Faith sunk onto her bed, furious with Q and angry at herself for letting his visions get under her skin. She couldn’t stop picturing Data as a human, unable to stop the brief moment of longing. 

_ Don’t let Q get to you, _ she scolded herself.  _ This is what he wants. What he showed you doesn’t change anything.  _

She gave herself another moment, before pushing the thoughts away. Looking up, she pictured Q and, without a word, raised her middle finger, hoping wherever he was he could see it. 

“Time to pack,” she declared out loud and began to gather her belongings so she could move in with Data. 

  
  



	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm back. The last few months have been rough but I've always had this story in the back of my mind. I work as a freelance writer (exclusively now! I quit my part-time marketing gig) so writing is my life. I can't guarantee regular updates but I can guarantee I will continue to work on it.

Sharing a space with someone else was a new experience for Data. He had spent hours on end with Faith in the past, however, having her there with him after his shift or on his days off brought a new level of intimacy. His bed was now  _ their  _ bed and his quarters were now  _ their  _ quarters. 

Her clothes hung in the closet next to his. He even had set up a terminal for her across the room from his and occasionally they worked together. 

The transition did have a few minor inconveniences as sharing a space normally would. However, through communication, the two were able to establish boundaries. For example, Faith would pick up after herself and Data would not rearrange her belongings without asking.

All in all, it was a positive experience. 

They had not told many people about the arrangement. Data had improved on keeping the details of their relationship private, limiting any questions to a select number of confidants. 

With his and Faith's relationship on solid ground, Data turned his focus to his upcoming art show. The closer the date approached, the more it consumed his thoughts. He found himself having difficulty narrowing down which paintings to showcase as he had painted thousands over the years. Faith helped with the event details themselves, such as food, decorations, etc. It was turning into a wonderful joint effort between the two.

Data sat at his console, running diagnostics while simultaneously organizing his artwork yet again. He heard the door open and glanced up to find Faith entering their quarters.

"Ten Forward is looking great," she said. "Guinan took over decorating and kicked me out." When she saw him at his console, she sighed. "You were there when I left hours ago. Shouldn't you take a break?"

"You are well aware I do not need to rest." Data continued to work. "The show is twenty-two hours away and I have yet to decide on which paintings to display. Aside from the ones involving you, of course."

Faith crossed the room and moved to stand behind him. Her hands ran up his arms to rest on his shoulders. "There is such a thing as over-thinking, babe. You need a distraction."

"There is not much that can consume my thoughts enough to qualify as a distraction."

Data found his console blocked by Faith as she slid her body onto the smooth surface. Her legs moved to trap him between them, forcing Data to look up to meet her eye.

"I can think of one thing," she said with a flirtatious smirk.

Intrigued, Data studied her. "You are attempting to seduce me in order to take my mind off my problem."

"Correct." Faith cupped his face as she leaned forward, eyes shining with excitement. "Also, I believe making love in a work-like setting was on your list. Number thirty-two, right?"

"Thirty-three," Data corrected. "Thirty-two involved the armchair, remember?"

"Mmmm, yes I do."

When she kissed him, Data closed his eyes and surrendered to the sensation. He had grown used to the strange tugging feeling in his stomach when they touched and the way his hands seemed to move on their own accord, coming to rest on Faith's thighs. 

Before they could go any further, however, Data found his mind too preoccupied. He drew back and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I am afraid it is not working."

Faith smiled back, running her hand through his hair. "It was worth a try. I figured it would be a long shot. Do you want me to leave so you can keep working?"

"I would rather you stay."

Faith slid off the console and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Whatever you need."

Data returned to work. "I would appreciate your input on the pieces for the show."

"Of course! Did you narrow down which ones you want to focus on?"

"I have settled on one-hundred and twelve possible paintings and combinations."

Faith blanched. "You might want to pair it down a little further."

"I am aware."

"Have you tried laying them out and looking at them?"

"I do not understand how that will help."

Faith smiled at him while she stroked his hair. "I know you have your lists running through that amazing mind of yours, but an art show is about visuals. So, maybe you should choose based on that."

Data had not considered such an approach. "It is worth a try."

He stood and the two of them went into the next room. Every surface aside from the bed had paintings either propped up on or leaning against it. Each time Data thought of a painting, he had taken it out of storage and the result was a room filled with various works of art. 

As Faith spread the potential paintings around, Data studied them closely. All he could see were the change in techniques. How his style shifted each time he studied another artist or how the colors changed when he focused on color theory. 

Remembering Faith's comment about visuals, he concluded that style and color were not exactly what she had been referring to. So he focused on the subjects instead. Once he began following that train of thought, he started to move the paintings around himself. 

Faith stepped back and let him work as he picked up speed. Eighteen minutes later, he stopped, taking a few steps back.

Without realizing it, Data had selected paintings of his friends and family. He stared at the collection of faces, reliving his memories of each one.

In the beginning were Dr. Soong and his wife; his parents whom he had never really gotten to know. There was one of Lore, his brother and rival, yet no less a part of Data than anyone else.

Commander Riker followed, someone who Data looked up to and came to think of as one of his closest friends. Lieutenant Worf, Wesley, Dr. Crusher, were showcased as well. He had learned so much from each of them and cherished their friendships. Guinan and Counselor Troi had been instrumental in his growing relationship with Faith. Their advice and wisdom was something he would always value.

Captain Picard's place among the collection was well-earned. He was not only Data's captain but had advocated for him when no one else would. Without him, Data had no doubt he would not be where he was. 

Spot was no less important than anyone else. Through his cat, Data had learned to take care of another being. Geordi was his first and best friend. Data had come to think of him as family and hoped the sentiment was returned.

At first, Data had hesitated to include Tasha due to their intimate history. However, she was and always would be special to him and Faith knew of their past. When he first told her, they spoke for hours about Tasha. Data felt if Tasha were still with them, she and Faith would have been fast friends.

Lal stared up at him from the painting, captured exactly as she had been when she was alive. Data still had her memories and accessed them from time to time. The idea of creating another android child had not left him, though it was a discussion he and Faith would have to have when they were further along in their relationship.

The final paintings were of Faith. The first one of her he had even done, leading up to the stars one he had shared with her weeks ago.

As Data was studying his work, Faith came up next to him and slipped her arms around his waist.

"I love it," she said.

"Does this look visually pleasing?"

"It's more than that. It's beautiful to see all the people who made a difference in your life."

"Then, these are the paintings I will display."

Faith beamed up at him. "I'm so proud of you."

The way her face lit up as she looked at him gave Data that feeling again and he bent his head to kiss her. 

"I must go relieve Commander Riker from the bridge, and you must sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day for both of us," Data said.

"Don't remind me. My brain is already spinning with everything that still needs to get done."

"I shall make you your tea before I leave. Do you wish for me to stay until you fall asleep?"

"No, no. I'll be okay. Besides, you have duties to attend to." 

Data replicated Faith's evening tea while she changed into her sleep clothes. Once she climbed into bed, Spot slunk out from behind the chair where she had been hiding and took her usual place at Faith’s feet. It pleased Data to see his cat warm up to Faith so much. 

"Thank you, babe," Faith said, taking the teacup from him. "If I'm not awake when you get back, feel free to wake me. I have some diagnostics I have to run before preparing for the show."

"Faith, you should set aside downtime for yourself as well. I appreciate all your help but I have noticed you have not properly rested in many weeks."

“What do you mean? I’m sleeping better than I have in years.”

“Sleep is not always the same as resting.”

With a sigh, Faith leaned back against the headboard, hands clutching her steaming mug. "Deanna said the same thing. I agree but I just don't know what I could do to take my mind off things."

"Perhaps we can spend time on the holodeck."

"Yeah but what program? My mind is blank."

"I can create a program for you if you trust me."

Faith smiled softly. "With my life. I'm sure I'll love whatever you come up with."

"Then I shall do so." He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Goodnight, mi alma."

"Goodnight, babe."

Data began creating said program by the time he left their quarters. He wanted it to be perfect, not just because he cared about Faith but because she had been such a big help with the show. 

When he arrived at the bridge, Commander Riker smiled at him. "There he is! How is the planning for the art show going?"

"Very well. Faith helped me decide which artwork to display."

"That girlfriend of yours is a gem." Riker stood to allow Data to take the captain's chair. "You're a lucky man."

"Thank you, Commander. I believe so too. Will you and Counselor Troi be able to attend the show?"

Riker smiled wider and clapped him on the back. "Wouldn't dream of missing it."

As he turned to go, Data realized he would like Riker's advice on helping Faith relax. "Commander, may I ask you a question of a personal nature?"

Riker stopped, his eyebrow quirked in amusement. "Sure, what's on your mind?"

Data stepped closer and lowered his voice to avoid others overhearing. "I have offered to create a holodeck program to help Faith relax. As you are aware, it has been a stressful time for her and she has difficulty resting when she’s not working. What would you suggest?"

"A program is all well and good, Data, but what Faith really needs is shore leave. She needs time off the ship and not spent in a crashed shuttle or being held captive."

"It is difficult enough to convince her to take time off on the Enterprise. It will be a task to get her to leave the ship."

"Well, I assumed you'd go with her. You both have plenty of personal shore leave available and you deserve a romantic vacation."

Data could follow Riker's logic. "That is an interesting idea. I shall work on that for the future as it will take some planning. In the meantime, what would you suggest for a holodeck program?"

"Sunset dinner on the beach," Riker said without hesitation. "Soothing, romantic, and leaves room for a moonlight swim if you catch my drift." He winked.

Data did not but he assumed the commander was referring to something intimate. "I see. Thank you, Commander."

Riker gave him another pat on the back and a smile before he took his leave.

Data had to switch his focus to his duties but kept building Faith's program in the back of his mind. His subroutine had specific perimeters for showing appreciation. He needed to put as much work into thanking Faith as she had put into helping him. He had often heard from his various male colleagues that anticipating their partner’s needs or showing adequate appreciation was difficult in a relationship. Data had thought as much for some time but that was no longer the case. As his and Faith’s relationship progressed, he found it easier to do so. His urge to make sure she was happy and healthy outweighed most anxieties about failing. Most. Not all. 

His shift was routine and once it was over and Captain Picard arrived to relieve him, Data returned to his quarters. Faith was still asleep when he returned, which pleased him. True to her earlier statement, she had been sleeping for longer, uninterrupted periods of time which he knew was good for her overall well-being. 

As he sat beside her, he admired her relaxed features. He appreciated seeing her void of the anxiety that so often took hold. Sometimes when she thought he was not paying attention, she would let her anxiousness show and her forehead would crease with worry. It was those times that Data was concerned about. With many good things happening around her, it made him curious about what could still be plaguing her ever-working mind. Counselor Troi had explained to him that anxiety and depression did not simply disappear because things were going well. But when Faith slept, Data noticed that was all gone.

He reached out to stroke her wavy hair. A moment later, she stirred, opening her eyes and giving him a sleepy smile. "Good morning." Her voice was soft and hoarse.

"Good morning, Faith. You asked me to wake you when I returned."

She gave a large yawn and a stretch. "I did, didn't I?" 

Data could tell sleep was not leaving her as quickly as it usually did. "Perhaps you should remain resting. No one would fault you for taking advantage of the time."

"But, I have diagnostics…"

"Are they urgent? Do Geordi or the captain need them today?"

"Well, no."

"Then go back to sleep." Data readjusted the blanket. "You can run them later."

She pondered his response before giving him a sly smile. “Or you can slide into bed with me and we can make out a little.”

Data was intrigued by her switch in priorities. He had known sex and physical contact could distract humans but it was interesting to witness it firsthand. Faith was quite driven and focused when it came to her work, but it seemed the thought of being sexual with Data was enough to change her mind about continuing her rest. 

He saw no reason to deny her request and found the idea acceptable. He stepped out of his shoes before sliding into bed with her. Once settled, he pulled her close. When their lips met, she no longer had any traces of sleep. Her body curled around his, her hands clinging to the front of his uniform. Per his program, his eyes closed while he kissed her and he focused on using his other senses. Her smell invaded his nostrils and the way her mouth moved against his activated his sexuality program. However, since Faith had not specified whether or not she wished to engage in intercourse, he shut the program down. 

“I love kissing you,” Faith mumbled, her sleep-addled brain making her more vocal about her feelings than she normally would be so early in the morning. “I can kiss you for hours.”

“While physically I will be able to do so, I do not believe you will.”

She chuckled, peppering his lips with kisses. “I can try.”

Data knew she was being facetious so he let the comment go without discussing exactly why that would not be advisable. He cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply, the way he knew she liked. At least, he concluded she appreciated such action. Her pulse tended to race faster and she often let out a small noise of appreciation. 

The results were instantaneous. Faith clung to Data even tighter, throwing her leg over his hip. He may have shut down his sexuality program a bit prematurely…

Before they continued, however, Data wished to discuss with her the idea of taking shore leave. Since she was so obviously relaxed, he thought she may be more agreeable to the idea in such a state. 

“Faith,” Data said in a hushed voice when she pulled away to catch her breath. “May I ask you a question?”

“Now?” Her response was not said with any annoyance or malice. It was more of a whine as she attempted to kiss him again. 

Data gently stopped her. “I realize my timing may interrupt our current intimate session, however, I promise it is relevant.”

“I was only teasing, Data. Of course you can ask your question. What’s on your mind?”

“While our duties on the Enterprise do not allow us to indulge in such intimate activities on a regular basis, I was wondering how you would feel about taking shore leave with me sometime in the near future.”

Faith pulled back to look him in the eye. “You want to take a vacation with me?”

“Is that not an activity most couples participate in?”

“It is. I’ve just never been on vacation with someone I’m dating. And the thought of taking shore leave always makes me feel so guilty. I mean, the Enterprise—”

“Can function without us for several days. It has done so numerous times in the past when neither of us was on board.”

She pursed her lips as she usually did when Data made a valid point. He allowed her to take her time answering, not wishing to rush the process or put pressure on her answer. “I’ll definitely consider it,” she concluded after a time. “It’s not that I wouldn’t love to have several long uninterrupted days with you in a comfy bed somewhere tropical. It’s just…” She trailed off. 

“Is your anxiety a factor?” 

Faith nodded. “I tried taking shore leave when I first joined Starfleet and for some reason, I could never relax enough to enjoy it. The guilt of being off having fun while my colleagues worked just felt wrong. it was always difficult to turn my brain off.”

“I do not believe humans can do such a thing. It is my understanding, that would be fatal.”

Faith chuckled, stroking his cheek. “Not literally. Figuratively,” she explained. “What I mean is, when I’m on vacation, I can’t help but worry about all the stuff I  _ should  _ be doing on the ship. What I could be helping with. It got to the point where shore leave made me more stressed than staying on board. So I stopped taking it.”

“Perhaps with me accompanying you, that can change,” Data suggested. “You do tend to lose track of time when we are in bed together.”

She gave him a sly smile as she drew closer once more. “Are you saying that I’ll be so distracted by your sexual prowess that I’ll forget all about the Enterprise?”

“When you phrase it that way, it does seem as though I was boasting,” Data realized. “I can assure you, that was not my intention.”

Faith chuckled and gave him a small peck on the lips. “I will take shore leave with you, but I’ll need some time in advance to get used to the idea. Is that okay?”

“I only wish for you to be comfortable and happy.”

“If you want me to be happy, kiss me again.”

Data obliged. 

They did not spend much longer in bed as there were still many preparations to complete before the art show. Hours later, after Faith assisted Data with carefully packing his paintings and transporting them to Ten Forward, she stepped away to get herself ready for the show. Data did not know what she meant but was unconcerned. He set about putting the paintings on display himself, readjusting them to account for the flow of the room or certain lighting. Data had just put the finishing touches on his work when Guinan approached him. 

“These look wonderful, Data,” she said with a proud smile. “Everyone is going to love them.”

“Thank you, Guinan. And may I say, you and Faith did a wonderful job with the decorations.”

Ten Forward had been transformed into an elegant art gallery. Faith had insisted on having what she called “finger foods” and various kinds of synthehol, all for the guests to graze at their leisure. 

Guinan looked around. “This was mostly Faith. She was adamant about making sure your art show was ‘perfect’. Her word, not mine. Said she even researched what other art shows look like. She really cares about you, Data.”

“That is good to know. She is special to me as well.”

“It’s more than that,” Guinan said, linking her arm with his. “Her feelings for you run deep. And while I know you are just developing feelings yourself, I want you to know how serious she regards her relationship with you.”

The tone of her voice led Data to believe her intentions were serious. He had known Guinan for some time and she would not make such a statement for no reason. 

“I appreciate your concern,” Data said. “But you need not worry. I am serious about our relationship as well. In fact, Faith and I have been sharing quarters for some weeks now.”

Guinan actually looked surprised. “Really?”

Data nodded. “We did not want to tell many people as Faith values her privacy. I am learning to appreciate it as well. I am also eager to continue this relationship with Faith. She is…” He could not find a word sufficient enough to describe exactly what Faith was to him. 

Thankfully, Guinan did not need him to finish his thought. She patted his hand, her smile widening. “I understand, Data. You better get ready. Your guests are going to be here shortly.”

There was not much left to do so Data took the time to do one more walk around the room, making sure his paintings were in the exact position to give them the best appearance. Eventually, Guinan opened the doors to Ten Forward, and Data’s friends and colleagues began to arrive. 

To his surprise, a large number of people began to file in. He imagined if he was capable of feeling nerves, he would certainly be feeling so. Having others experience his creative endeavors tended to heighten his senses to a degree. He found himself focusing on their expressions and stances, trying to decipher what they thought of his work. 

Geordi was among the first group of people to arrive. Data watched him walk through the show, admiring each of the paintings for a significant amount of time before approaching Data to congratulate him. 

“Data, this is spectacular,” he said, giving his friend a smile. “I’m really proud of you, buddy.”

“Thank you, Geordi. I hope you do not mind that I included a painting of you in the show.”

“Not at all. I’m honored and touched. I think these are some of your finest work.” Geordi looked around. “Where’s Faith?”

“I do not know,” Data admitted. “She helped me bring the paintings down and then said she had to go get…” He spotted her the moment she walked in and almost lost his train of thought. “...ready.”

Faith looked stunning. She was not dressed in her Starfleet uniform or formalwear. She had opted for a dark blue sleeveless dress that hugged her curved frame. While the front did not dip as low as the dress Fajo forced her to wear, it still accentuated her breasts. When she turned to greet Counselor Troi, Data noticed the back of the dress dipped provocatively, stopping just above her lower back. The skirt of it folded around her long legs when she walked, occasionally showing off a smooth leg through a slit in the side. Her hair was pinned up in a simple style which highlighted her natural waves. 

She was a vision of pure beauty.

Geordi followed Data’s gaze and smirked. “I’ll leave you to it,” he told his friend, before disappearing into the crowd. 

Data did not notice him leave. 

Faith caught Data staring and gave him a shy smile as she crossed the room to him. “Sorry I took so long,” she said, fidgeting with the dress. “I wanted to try something new and had to work up the nerve to actually leave our quarters.”

“Faith…” Data was speechless which was a strange feeling for him. “You look beautiful. I am honored you dressed so…” His eyes scanned her frame once more. “...exquisitely for my art show.”

“Well, it was more for you than the show.” She slipped her arm around his and smiled. “Shall we mingle then? Everyone seems so excited.”

Data had to admit, he found it difficult to focus on anything else with Faith on his arm. He found his gaze constantly drawn to the stray curl around her ear or the way the dress draped over her backside. Thankfully, she was more focused than he was and was able to draw his attention to those who were speaking to them. The compliments on his paintings came one after another. Person after person approached them to congratulate him on his work. His friends were each thrilled to be included. 

At one point during the evening, when Faith was engaged in conversation with Beverly, Data slipped away from her to approach Captain Picard. He had seen the captain enter Ten Forward some time ago but had been reluctant to engage with him until he had time to study the paintings. 

“Hello, Captain,” Data said, coming to stand by his commanding officer. “Thank you for taking the time to come to my show.”

“Data, I have to admit, I didn’t know what to expect when you told me you were putting together an art show,” Picard said. “This is wonderful. Seeing all of us depicted by your own hand is very moving.” They walked down the line together and Picard smiled at the image of him. “I will say, you could have at least made me look a tiny bit younger.”

Data recognized the light tone of Picard’s voice as a teasing one. “I shall keep that in mind for the future.”

At the painting of Tasha, Picard paused. Data recognized the sadness in his eyes. He often wondered how the Captain handled so many losses under his command. In the past, Data himself lacked the emotion to really dwell on such matters. But when Tasha died, that had changed. And now that he was with Faith, he could not imagine losing her in the same manner. It was a scenario he did not entertain. 

When they reached Faith’s paintings, Picard’s demeanor changed to a lighter one. He gave Data a look out of the corner of his eye, his eyebrow cocked in amusement. “You and Ms. Diaz certainly have come a long way in such a short time.”

“Sir, do you think our relationship has progressed too quickly?” Data asked. “I had my concerns about such a thing but was assured we should move at our own pace.”

“Mr. Data,” Picard said, giving the android his full attention. “I may not know a lot on the subject but I do know this: love is love. It is going to happen whether we wait or jump right in. I envy you, Mr. Data. What you and Ms. Diaz have is special.”

“You are not the first person to tell me such a thing.”

“That’s because it’s true. We can all see it. And we’re all happy for you.” He gave Data’s shoulder a brief squeeze before pulling away. “Now, tell me about this one here…”

By the time the last of the guests left Ten Forward, Data was ready to retire to his quarters. He imagined he was as close to tired as an android could be. Talking to so many people in such a short time was a lot. But there was another reason he was eager to leave. The entire evening he had been watching Faith and planning how to show her his appreciation for everything she had done for him. Guinan offered to clean up and all but shooed Faith and Data from the room. 

“That was wonderful!” Faith gushed as they stepped onto the turbo-lift. “Everyone loved your work. It was a magical evening. Some people even want to know when the next one will be. I don’t think I have the energy to even think about that let alone—”

Data silenced her with a deep kiss. Faith let out a noise of surprise, almost stumbling from the force of it until Data’s strong arm looped around her waist to catch her. He was overcome by a strange sensation pulsing through his body. When her mouth opened in surprise, he immediately slid his tongue past her lips. He could not understand it or contain it, causing him to kiss her with almost bruising force. Thankfully, he caught himself before he could accidentally hurt her. 

When he drew back, she was panting, her brown eyes wide. “Where did  _ that  _ come from?” she asked, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. 

Data’s eyes followed the movement. “I do not know. But I have been wanting to do that since the moment you stepped into Ten Forward.”

Faith smirked, slipping her arms around his neck. “Oh really? What else have you been wanting to do?”

The doors to the turbo-lift open and without warning, Data scooped her into his arms, making her squeal in surprise. "Data!" 

He wanted to experience her sexually. Their intimate moments had become a comfortable and enjoyable part of their relationship which he looked forward to. It was not only because of the feelings that emerged during their time together but because of the closeness it provided. 

Faith had shared a similar sentiment with him so he knew the feeling was mutual.

Feeling. It was strange for Data to use the term so frequently. Desire and happiness were the emotions he associated most with Faith. When they were engaged in intercourse, most of his background processes were shut down or filed away for later. 

As he carried her down the hallway towards their quarters, his hand found a slit in her dress, coming to rest on her thigh. He touched the warmth and smoothness, wondering if it would feel different if his hands had human nerves. 

Would his skin goose pimple like hers did? If he had a heart, would it race? He noticed her pupils dilated when she was aroused so he had adjusted his sexuality program to do the same when they were intimate. Faith had not mentioned it but he noticed she seemed to smile wider when it happened. Even then he saw it happen right before his very eyes. 

“Faith,” he said as they approached their door. “May I make love to you again?”

“I want you to do more than that, Data,” Faith told him, her voice dropping into the low register she only used when they were intimate. “I can tell you’re feeling something and I want you to give into it. Don’t think. Don’t analyze. Just feel.”

The doors opened and Data carried Faith over the threshold. “I could not stop this feeling even if I tried.”


	24. Chapter 24

Faith was not expecting Data to gather her into his arms, nor did she expect the dominance he displayed while carrying her over the threshold. He had carried her before but this time it felt more intense, more personal. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she replayed the image with a rather different scenario, one where her dress was white instead of blue. But that was quickly shoved away for more pressing matters. 

Her head was spinning with emotion. The evening had been a perfect one, something she had made sure of. Everything had gone off without a hitch and she couldn’t be happier. All the hard work she had put into the show over the last few weeks had paid off. It had been better than she could have ever imagined. Data had finally received recognition for his paintings and everyone was able to see how special he truly was. 

On the personal side of things, she would be lying if she said she hadn’t hoped her look would draw a reaction out of him. His ever-evolving emotions had been an incredible experience to share. While she had been content to sit back and allow him to develop and process at his own pace, a small part of her couldn’t help but explore the reactionary side of things. Witnessing such an open and honest emotional response was beautiful and she felt honored to be the one who got to see them up close. 

“Computer, dim lights and activate the do-not-disturb mode,” Data ordered as the doors closed behind them. 

The computer acknowledged his order and the lights dimmed, giving the room a more romantic atmosphere. Faith slid her hand up the back of Data’s neck and into his hair as she pulled him into a deep kiss. He complied but much rougher than he had in the past. This time when their lips met, there was an urgency she had never felt from him before. His dominant moment on the shuttle had been fleeting and calculated. Neither one of those words described what was happening at that moment. 

He kissed her like he couldn’t get enough. Like he wanted to taste every crevice of her mouth which he was able to do with a flick of that tongue. She found herself carried to the bed, the kiss broken only so he could place her onto it. His eyes took her in with calculated precision, darting up and down her body as if he didn’t know where to start first. 

Being Data, his mind was made up almost immediately. The next thing she knew, her dress was shoved up around her waist and his hands had torn off her underwear with ease. Faith gasped at the action, both with surprise and arousal. 

He paused. “Was that too forward of me?”

“Keep going,” she urged. “I told you I wanted you to give in to your emotions and I meant it. I’ll tell you to slow down if I need to.”

With an understanding nod, Data leaned in for another kiss, which Faith happily provided. Those big hands of his grabbed her waist and suddenly tugged her close so he was kneeling snuggly between them. He seemed determined to touch all of her while their tongues danced, his long slender fingers stroking her thighs before digging into her backside. 

Kisses rained down along her chin and jawline as he made his way to her neck. Faith was entirely at his mercy and loving every second of it. Every touch and kiss made her melt against until she was practically putty in his clearly capable hands. He hadn’t even touched her arousal yet and she was already lost. Lost in the emotions of the moment and the electrical sensations coursing through her body. 

He pulled back from her suddenly, leaving Faith cold and desperate for more.

Before she could whine or protest, she watched as he unzipped his uniform. Eager for more, she helped him out of his clothing, the sight of his naked form making her breathing erratic from excitement. It didn’t even occur to her to work on her own clothing. She was too focused on Data to really think about herself, other than the incessant throbbing between her legs.

When Data kissed her again, she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him as close to her as possible. The tip of his cock slid through her folds and when she gasped from the sensitivity, he pushed into her with one quick thrust. 

The sensation of being suddenly so full took her breath away. 

His name was on the tip of her tongue but words failed her when he started to take her with quick, deep thrusts. Data had always been gentle with Faith and while he still took great care not to hurt her, his sudden roughness was an exhilarating change. She had no idea how to respond other than to cling to him tightly and enjoy every second of it. 

His mouth was everywhere. On her neck. On her jaw. On her cheek. On her lips. It seemed as though he was determined to kiss every inch of her face. Faith wound her fingers in his hair, tugging his head back so she could give him a full, proper kiss. He allowed the movement, lips sealing over hers with near bruising force as he kept up the steady rhythm between her legs. She felt his arms lock around her waist and suddenly he dragged her up onto his lap as he sat back on his knees. She took over their movements, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she writhed on his lap. 

Data stared up into her eyes, enraptured. “I think of you this way during my duties,” he said, his voice as steady and calm as it ever was. There was a slight change to it, however. A tenseness that was so subtle, Faith almost missed it had she not been so accustomed to his voice. “You seemed to have achieved the improbable, Faith. You...distract me.”

Faith bit her lip. The angle of their coupling had her body hot and wanting for more. More of everything. More of his hands on her flesh, his words in her ears, his body pressed to hers…

He had never spoken during sex unless it was to ask her how he was performing. She wanted to respond, to tell him how he had distracted her from the moment he caught her in the Jeffries Tubes. But she didn’t dare interrupt or derail him. 

“I look forward to returning to our quarters in the evening because I know you will be there. I enjoy looking over and seeing you laying next to me in bed. I did not realize how alone I was until I met you. I do not believe I will ever be alone again.”

She kissed him, so overcome by emotion that she couldn’t help herself. His hands slid under her dress to grip her hips, taking over her movements when she became too distracted. 

Faith came quite quickly after that. The pleasure built so suddenly it took her a moment to register what was happening before her body locked into place and the waves of pleasure consumed her. Data laid her down on the bed, still deep inside her even as he settled her against the pillows. 

“Faith? Are you alright? I recognize that you orgasmed but I was rougher than I intended and I—”

She placed her fingertips against his lips to stop him. “That...was...amazing.”

Her body still shook from pleasure and the fact that he was still inside her. They had never tested the limits of her own body and she was tempted to do so. Impatiently, she yanked off the dress she had treated so lovingly only hours earlier. Before she could ask him to touch her, Data’s hands were already on her flesh, running up her soft stomach to grab her breasts. 

She moaned at the touch, at ease in her pleasure and body for the first time in her entire life. 

“Data, please keep going,” she sighed, clenching around him. “I need more of you.”

He covered her with his body, thrusting deeply into her quivering heat. Faith lost track of everything that wasn’t Data. It wasn’t until she collapsed in a heap of shaking limbs many hours later that her pleasure was finally sated. 

Data’s hair was a mess from her fingers and her sweat had transferred to his body, which almost made it seem as if he was sweaty himself. Even still, he cupped her cheek and caught her lips in one more, deep kiss. Faith was too out of breath and tired to kiss back so she just laid there and enjoyed it, her body delightfully loose and thrumming with aftershocks of pleasure. 

“I’m so happy,” she said, breathless once he pulled away. 

“I am glad to hear it.”

She curled against his side, her head resting on his chest as he drew the blanket up to cover her. Basking in his warmth and solid presence, she wanted to stay away and enjoy the moment, but she was too exhausted. Before she knew it, her eyes were closed had drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning when she awoke, Data was not laying with her. Although she was disappointed, she knew duty came first and shrugged off the feeling. He wasn’t at his console, which could only mean he was probably on the Bridge. 

Faith eased her sore body out of bed and into the shower, where she stood for a long time under the hot spray. Her heart felt light for the first time in years. And even though the dark thoughts and anxieties still plagued her, they were silent now, tucked away where they couldn’t bother her bright mood. She would have loved to sleep for a few more hours but she had an appointment with Deanna to get to. 

She had gotten so comfortable with Deanna, she almost forgot that when they talked it was therapy. It normally felt like a friendly chat. When she thought about how nervous she was in the beginning, it made her chuckle. 

Deanna had tea waiting when Faith arrived. She gave her a bright smile and offered her the seat across from her. “Good morning, Faith. You’re looking very relaxed this morning.”

“Oh, I feel very relaxed.” Faith took her seat and accepted the tea Deanna offered. 

“I supposed after all the work on the art show you must feel like a huge weight has been lifted off your shoulders.”

“Right. The art show.” Faith had been so wrapped up in the wonderful night of passion, she had honestly completely forgotten about the show. 

Deanna raised her eyebrow. “I take it the success of the art show isn’t what’s got you in such a good mood?”

Faith suddenly felt self-conscious. She had never been one to talk about sex and even after her relationship with Data had turned intimate, she still wasn’t comfortable talking about it with anyone but him. Her smile faded slightly.

“It’s a big part,” she said, backtracking. “I’m just happy.”

Deanna studied her for a moment before lowering her own teacup. “Faith,” she said in that steady tone that meant she was able to ask something deep. “I’d like to talk to you about sex.”

“Do we have to?”

“We don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to talk about,” Deanna reminded her. “But I do feel like we should at least touch upon the subject. I understand it’s a topic you don’t particularly enjoy discussing. But sex is a perfectly natural part of human life. There’s no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed.”

“I’m not either. I just…” Faith took a deep breath, trying to put her thoughts into words. It was always so much easier to talk about these things with Data. “Sex has never really been a big part of my life. So, I’ve never felt the need to talk about it.”

“And is it a part of your life now?”

Faith’s mind flashed back to the night before, wrapped in sweaty sheets with Data pumping himself between her legs. There was a stab of desire in her gut and she tried to suppress a smirk. “Yes. Yes, it is.”

“I’m happy to hear that you and Data have decided to explore intimacy together. And I hope that you at least feel comfortable to discuss sex with him.”

“I do! He...he’s actually the only person I have ever felt comfortable talking about sex with. I mean, not at first but, eventually. He’s very...receptive.”

Deanna quirked her eyebrow and Faith could tell she was trying to not smirk at the choice of words. “I’m sure he is.” She cleared her throat and picked up her tea once more. “Now, let’s discuss your work. I understand you’ve been putting in many hours. Last we spoke, you talked about feeling rundown. Is that still the case?”

“A bit, yeah. I mean, now that the art show is over it definitely helps to have the added stress of it gone. But when I think of all the work I have to do and the projects I’m in the middle of, I start to get overwhelmed.”

“If I remember correctly, several of those projects will be wrapping up within the next few weeks. Have you given any thoughts on taking shore leave?”

Faith sighed, buying herself time by taking a sip of her own tea. “Data suggested we take shore leave together.”

“I think that would be a wonderful idea.”

“Yeah. Maybe.”

“Why maybe?”

Faith pondered the question, unsure of how to answer. Part of the reason she was reluctant to leave the Enterprise wasn’t just due to guilt, as she had told Data. Sure, it was a large part of it. But there was something else holding her back. Something she hadn’t quite realized until that moment. She thought back on the last time she had left the ship with Data and the absolute disaster that followed. From the shuttle crash to being kidnapped by Fajo, and the fight on the Bridge…

She tried not to think about what happened and cleared her mind until there was nothing there. Her vision swam and suddenly the room around her seemed brighter as she began to hyper-focus on her surroundings and yet somehow not focus at the same time. 

She hadn’t realized she had been silent for some time until Deanna gave her a look of concern. “Faith, are you still with me?” 

Faith blinked. “Yeah. Yeah, I am. Sorry.”

“Where did you go just now?”

“I...I don’t know.”

Deanna put her tea down and took the cup from Faith, who hadn’t realized she had been about a moment away from spilling it on herself. “I have never known you to dissociate before.”

“That’s the first time that’s ever happened.”

Deanna got up from her own chair to kneel before Faith, taking both her hands in her own. “What were you thinking about before you blanked out?”

“All the stuff that happened with Fajo.”

“Is that why you’re hesitant to leave the ship with Data? Because of what happened the last time?”

Faith nodded, swallowing past the lump in her throat. “I think so. I don’t want to be scared but deep down I am. So many things happened when Data and I were trying to get together, and things have been so good now, I’m...I’m afraid of risking it.”

She surprised herself when she started crying. Normally, she could feel the tears come but this time she didn’t and they fell freely. Deanna pulled her into a tight hug. “It is okay to be scared,” she said, her voice muffled by Faith’s hair. “What you went through was terrible and completely upended your sense of security. If you aren’t ready for shore leave with Data because of it, that’s okay. It’s going to take time.”

“Why does everything take time? Why can’t I just do things like regular people do?”

“Faith, you are a regular person. Having a mental illness doesn’t change that.” Deanna pulled away to look her in the eye. “I think you’ve been throwing yourself into your work in the hope that it’ll rush your recovery but it won’t. I know it doesn’t seem like it now, but one day, the thought of leaving the Enterprise won’t seem so scary. I promise.”

Faith nodded, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“In the meantime, try to rest and take some time off on the ship when you can. That’s an order from a senior officer.”

The smile on Deanna’s face made Faith smile and she couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “Yes, sir.”

They finished their session and Faith’s immediate thought was to head to Engineering. But she found herself physically and emotionally drained. Instead, she headed to her quarters. She didn’t have the strength to feel guilty about it either. She sat at her terminal and sent Geordi a quick message explaining that she didn’t feel well before she undressed and curled into bed. 

Spot, who had grown used to Faith being gone most of the day, jumped up on the bed to check on her. Faith reached out to stroke the cat’s head, surprised when Spot started purring. Faith rolled over onto her side and Spot made herself comfortable against her stomach. It was soothing running her fingers through the cat’s fir and feeling the vibrations of her purring. 

When Data found them like that a few moments later, Spot didn’t even bother to pretend like she wasn’t enjoying it. 

“Faith? I am surprised to find you in bed. Did you not go to your counseling session?”

“I did. But it was pretty intense so I decided to just come back here and rest.”

Data looked at her with a perfectly replicated look of concern. “Do you require comfort?”

His question made her smile. “That’d be nice.”

Data climbed into bed, spooning up behind her and draping his arm around her waist. “I am willing to listen if you would like to share your feelings.”

Faith hugged his arm and snuggled in closer. “Thanks, babe. I think I will.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
